Secret Love, Secret Life
by slightly-psychotic
Summary: This is kind of strange. It's AL slash. Legolas gets pregnant. Yes pregnant. There will be angst romance fighting...this is not a humor fic and i really hope you guys read this. It's rated R for upcoming chapters, thanks to Cheysuli for the great title.
1. Nothing but worries right?

Hey guys…this is my first LOTR fanfiction. It might be a little different…like I said in the summery. I don't know if anyone's done a Legolas gets pregnant slash. If they have I am so sorry…I didn't mean to copy you. And also it's kind of interesting to see what kind of person can be as screwed up as me to actually write a Legolas gets pregnant story lol. Sorry just kidding. I dunno. I think it's an interesting plot line…and I'll stop rambling now. Oh and I will have a a part explainging how he could become pregnant soon.

Disclaimer: All characters and whatnot associated with lord of the rings is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. I just borrow them for my own twisted ideas. Sorry I know I'm ruining a great story.

Another note: This takes place after the books are over. Elrond is holding a Fellowship reunion type thing (For the sake of my story I decided that Frodo and all the elves and Gandalf did not leave) Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are travelling to Rivendell. They decided to travel as they had in the fellowship so despite being king and all that great stuff Aragorn wanted to travel without guards etc. Arwen is already in Rivendell with her father awaiting their arrival. And no one knows about Aragorn and Legolas' relationship. And so we begin:

Legolas stumbled forwards, one slender hand grasping his stomach tightly and with an odd sounding grunt he vomited onto the grass. Standing up shakily he leaned back against a tree dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. Worry flitted across his face and he moaned softly wishing that whatever demon was plaguing him would leave…yet somehow he felt oddly happy. Although he found himself to be suffering the symptoms of what the humans called illness he felt oddly happy…miserable but happy and he also found that his emotions had been spontaneous lately. For one brief second he would be at peace with the world and the next wanting to severely injure the closest person.

All of this he kept to himself. He did not want to worry others. Especially Aragorn. The thought of the King of Gondor brought a smile to his face and he sighed happily remembering the feel of those rough callused hands caressing him as they had the previous night. All too suddenly the wonderful thoughts were knocked from his mind as another wave of nausea hit and he threw up once more.

" Ah…not feelin' to well are we?" Gimli's gruff voice seemed to fill the clearing and Legolas winced, aware suddenly of a headache that began to throb at the base of his neck. 

" Do not startle me so!" He cried infuriated by the fact that the dwarf had managed to come upon his unawares. Gimli raised an eyebrow but appeared un-offended. Infact he was slightly amused by the look on the young Elf's face. It was a rare occurrence when Legolas let his anger show.

" Now, now master Elf…I was only coming to see if you wanted a bit of lunch in your belly." Gimli laughed and the indignant look on Legolas' face. " But I see that you still aren't feeling right proper so I'll leave you to it." Legolas' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

" Wait…what do you mean by still?"

' Why I mean you've been feelin' poorly lately…you don't think this is the first time that I've seen you doing this do you? And if you pardon me saying so your moods have been a little jumpy to say the least." Legolas was at a loss for words. _Gimli knows? Does this mean that Aragorn knows as well? And he hasn't said anything? _

" For…For how long prey tell have you known? And does Lord Aragorn know?"

" I don't think so." Gimli said thoughtfully stroking at his beard. " Or else I believe he would have said something but I have half a mind to talk to him myself…perhaps he has some herbs that might ease your pain…"

' I am not in any pain." Legolas said stubbornly. " And I actually would be very grateful for a bite of food…" He lied. He was starving. _How can my body be purging itself one moment and yearning for food the next? By the Valar what is wrong with me?_

" Well then lets go back to camp." Gimli said and they turned disappearing into the trees. When they emerged once more they found Aragorn tending a large pot on the fire. He turned at the sound of Gimli's footsteps and smiled.

" So you have come to join us finally…I was afraid you'd gotten lost." He joked setting down his spoon. Legolas however for some reason did not find this funny.

' Lost? An Elven Prince of Mirkwood lost? I could never get lost." He snapped sitting down on a log and instantly berating himself for the outburst. Trying to mask his surprise Aragorn laughed and began to spoon the stew into the bowls. _Why has he been so irritable lately?…Have I done something? _Sighing he turned and placed a bowl on Legolas' lap and then held one out for Gimli before seating himself. 

" So how far are we from Rivendell?" Gimli asked through a mouthful. Aragorn wrinkled his nose at the sight.

" Oh I'd say three days away…but that is only my assumption." He sent a glance in Legolas' direction resisting the urge to reach out and touch his lover's leg.

" All is well then…we will arrive shortly. Might I be so bold to ask if the Lady Galadriel will be present?" Aragorn laughed at the enamoured look on his companion's face.

' I daresay she will although I have heard nothing official master Gimli." The dwarf seemed to brighten considerably, mumbling to himself off and on about beauty and grace. Legolas remained silent as he ate his food. Aragorn observed him closely for a minute before setting down his bowl.

" Legolas would you be so kind as to help me search for athelas? My supply is running low and I feel that I should refill it before we leave camp." Legolas nodded catching the look the King gave him and setting his food down as well. 

" We'll be back soon." He assured Gimli but the stout dwarf seemed not to heed them. Laughing he followed Aragorn back into the woods. As soon as they were out of sight Aragorn pulled Legolas close, wrapping an arm around the slender Prince.

" Something troubles you my love." He said stopping and gazing into Legolas' eyes. "Do you not confide in me anymore?" Legolas shook his head in protest.

' Nothing troubles me…you just worry too much Estel." Aragorn smiled at the name and leaned in, placing a kiss on the Prince's brow. Immediately he frowned.

' You feel warm." He said releasing his left hand and bringing it to Legolas' forehead. His frown deepened. " You have a fever…how can that be?" Legolas shrugged nervously.

' You make me blush." He said quickly for lack of a better answer. Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "The way you are looking at me…it makes me-" But Legolas stopped suddenly a look of horror casting shadow across his face. 

" Legolas?"

" Oh gods…" Legolas moaned pulling away from Aragorn. He rushed off in the direction opposite of their campsite. Concern clouding his features Aragorn raced after him. When he came upon The Prince he was standing doubled over by a tree, ill. Grimacing Aragorn went to him, placing a tender hand on his back.

" Why did you not tell me?" He asked softly when Legolas had finished. Legolas stood slowly, allowing the Ranger to lead him in the direction whence they came. 

" I did not want to worry you…" He mumbled starting to feel slightly better.

' Legolas you know as well as I that Elves do not suffer sickness like mortals…this should not be happening." Legolas nodded. " Have you given any thought as to what could be plaguing you?"

' No…this is new to me…I have never felt like this before…it's absolutely horrid…" Aragorn chuckled softly, once again masking his concern and pulling Legolas closer. 

" Being sick is often horrible…as soon as we reach Rivendell we will speak with Elrond. He perhaps will know what ails you…" Placing another kiss atop the Prince's head Aragorn led him back to the campsite, using caution to let go before Gimli became aware of their presence.

Well…that was a craptacular first chapter. So sorry you guys had to suffer through that…but even if it was horrible please please review…and it might take me a little while to get the next chapter up. I'm not sure when because the new semester is starting tomorrow…Math, Physics…grade eleven French (French immersion sucks the big one…stupid overachieving parents) and thankfully guitar…guitar is my favorite class…I think we get to write out own song this year. Anyways. sorry 


	2. Are you two quite finished?

Thank you so so much for all the reviews. I didn't really expect much. I really appreciate the support and I'll try really hard to not throw in a lot of humor…I didn't know that there were many other legolas gets pregnant fics out there…if there's any really good ones you guys have read why not post them in your reviews and I will read them. Thanks again, oh yeah please please please help think of a title for me please:) oh and there has to be some mood swings because he is pregnant after all but they won't be humorous…I hope.

Aragorn breathed in deeply and let out a deep sigh of contentment. " Ah…Rivendell." He smiled. Legolas and Gimli stood crowded behind him on the bridge as they took in the welcomed sight. 

" At last." Legolas said. " I can hear the Elves singing…it is a pleasant sound after so long…" A soft grin spread across his face and he stood, the sun bathing him in all of it's golden glory. Aragorn watched him almost in a trance until he felt Gimli prod him sharply in the back.

" Don't block my path!" He said impatiently. " I wish to enter the city." Aragorn gladly moved over and waited until the Dwarf was far down the path before turning to his Prince.

" You seem so…" His voice trailed off as he blushed suddenly from some unknown embarrassment. Legolas cocked his head to the side quizzically, his hair shimmering.

" What?" He asked the sun catching his deep sapphire eyes. 

" It doesn't matter…I was merely thinking." Aragorn said slowly finding it hard to tear his eyes away. There was a comfortable silence broken by Legolas minutes later.

" I seem so what? I'm curious to know what you think I am good sir." He laughed lightly, the sound dancing through the air. Aragorn hesitated momentarily.

" You swear to me you will not laugh?" Legolas nodded slowly, his look of curiosity increasing. "You seem…you seem to be glowing." Aragorn finally confided, for lack of better words. Legolas' grin spread.

" Glowing? Why elves are always glowing my beloved…you should know that."

" No I meant only that it seems to have intensified recently…and you seem much improved as of late…at least since this morn…" 

" Aye…I do feel much better…I find this illness strange…" The look of puzzlement returned once more to his face. " I find it almost unbearable in the mornings…yet but mid-afternoon it has all but passed only to repeat itself the following day." Aragorn nodded 

****

" So he is ill?" Elrond sat down in his chair before clasping his hands together and staring up at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded slowly before joining his father.

" Yes…he has been for some time apparently. It is a strange illness indeed. He's wretched in the morning yet come the afternoon he seems much better though not completely well…by my guess after talking with him I believe this has been happening for a month…" Elrond's eyebrows arched as Aragorn continued to talk. " And his demeanor has been hardly that of an elf. He grows angry easily, he has snapped at me thrice since the rising of the sun." 

" You say he is most ill in the morning hours?" Elrond questioned. Aragorn nodded.

" He is ill quite frequently…it appears Gimli discovered him several times in the wood trying to hide this but thankfully I was with him when he was ill once more or else perhaps his illness would have gone unheeded. Elrond you know as well as I that Elves do not suffer from human ailments." Worry glittered in his stormy gray eyes as he tugged at the hem of his tunic nervously.

" I know…"Elrond's voice trailed off and he stared out at the window thoughtfully. " And where prey tell is the young prince?"

" Bathing." Aragorn answered immediately. " Would you like me to fetch him?" Elrond nodded slowly. 

" Yes… make him hurry, I wish to speak with him immediately, I will go in search of Galadriel. Have him meet me in my chambers in ten minutes time." Aragorn nodded as well, torn between worry at Elrond's sudden urgency to see his lover and yet relieved that Elrond would tend to him and rid him of whatever demon seemed to be plaguing him.

" Aye, I will go now." Aragorn assured him and got up, quickly exiting the room. Elrond remained in his chair staring after his foster son a look of apprehension on his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aragorn pushed gently against the door before him. It swung inward noiselessly and he peered in and smiled. Legolas lay in an ornately filigreed tub. Steam curled up from the water's surface and Legolas was still, his head resting against the back, a look of complete calm on his beautiful features. Aragorn felt almost criminal to disturb the Prince in a moment of relaxation, things he knew had been few and far between for him over their weeks together. He stood for another moment watching his love from the doorway. Legolas' customary braids were gone and small droplets of water rolled across his porcelain chest with every breath he took. " Legolas." Aragorn spoke softly although his voice seemed loud, to echo off of the walls. Legolas' eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across his face at the sight of Aragorn.

" Have you come to join me?" He asked with a hint of playfulness.

" Alas I wish I have but my presence is of a more of a burden I fear. Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his chambers." Legolas sighed.

" You have spoken with him?"

" Aye…he seemed greatly concerned by what I told him." Legolas nodded and then ducked his head under the water. " Hey." Aragorn laughed looking over the edge. Legolas surfaced grinning.

" Does Lord Elrond give me a certain amount of time before which I must meet with him?" He questioned. Aragorn nodded.

" Ten minutes my love." Legolas frowned allowing Aragorn to stroke the hair from his face. 

" Will you then promise to go walking with me in the woods?" Aragorn nodded.

" I will promise you the moon and the stars if you so desire it." Legolas smiled widely, not resisting when Aragorn captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Legolas leaned back and Aragorn followed, unaware that the Elf was drawing him further and further over the edge of the bath. He only became aware of the fact when he placed his arm elbow deep in the hot water when he had intended to rest it on the edge. With a cry he broke the kiss and stared down at his arm, which now dripped with the clear substance. Legolas' grin returned. 

" It seems you must join me now."

" Are you two quite finished?" A beautiful voice spoke in shock from the doorway and both turned to face Arwen.

Well I know it's short and I'm sorry. My mom has ceremoniously grounded me from being on the first floor so I'm typing this quickly before she gets back home and I have to go back down to my basement…so what do you think? Was it an okay chapter? I hope so…thanks again so much for the reviews. I know I'm probably ruining a great book so thanks for reading it 


	3. It cannot be true

I'm very surprised that I managed to have another chapter up so quickly but please don't get used to it. I think it's because it's the weekend and I've been grounded but classes once again on Monday so I don't know how much time I will have during the week so if I don't have another chapter up for a little while then don't be upset with me. I have also come to the conclusion that my story is somewhat of a soap opera…not surprising considering the fact that I'm sixteen…but I hate soap-operas so I dunno…it's weird…anyways. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all to death. I mean it. I would be nowhere without you guys **hugs**

Also I have another important announcement to make. I have taken on a beta-reader. I was very happy when she e-mailed me asking if she could be. I've never had one before so after this chapter I will start having them beta-read (if that's the right terminology) So everyone please show a lot of love to her, I will reveal her name in the following chapter which she infact will beta-read. So after another round of incessant blabbering on with the story 

Secret Love, Secret Life

Chapter Three: It cannot be true

" A-Arwen." Aragorn stuttered his face paling visibly. Legolas sat frozen in place not sure what to do. Slowly Aragorn rose from his kneeling position beside the bath and took a step towards the statuesque figure. " How long have you been standing in our company?"

" Long enough." She spoke quickly sending a sidelong glance at the Prince. Legolas seemed to shrink under her gaze and submerged himself deeper under the water. Aragorn watched the exchange. "How could you? After all of our years together and you find it in you to take on with another? I thought our love was beyond any force in this world. You yourself pledged to be faithful to me, and me alone yet I find you in my father's house taking up with a young Prince?" Legolas seemed to flinch at the words and Aragorn felt his anger rise.

" And did you not promise the same things to me? I forgot to ask our father, how is Lord Glorfindel?" Aragorn asked suddenly turning to face her once more and was surprised to see color rising in the usually pallid cheeks. 

" He is well I should expect." She spoke quickly once more and Aragorn could tell she had barely escaped losing her composure. " And why do you seem so concerned with Glorfindel?"

" Since you have." Legolas' eyes widened in understanding, observing the fiery look radiating between the two. Taking this time he slipped out of the tub and pulled on the silk robe that had been left for him.

" Lord Elrond wishes to see me, I must go." He said. Both Arwen and Aragorn turned to look at him.

' Would you like me to accompany you?" Aragorn asked worry flashing beneath his eyes once more. Legolas shook his head. 

" No, I will be fine…" Legolas swept past the two, cautious to avoid the look Arwen sent his way. Aragorn remained standing before her quietly.

" I am truly sorry but my love for you was short-lived." He managed after a minute before leaving as well. Arwen's mouth remained a thin white line and she tossed the hair from her face.

*****

" Aragorn my friend, what is upsetting you so?" Frodo questioned. The ranger had been sitting by the fire silently for a quarter of an hour and the hobbit had begun to worry about his friend. 

" I am not upset Frodo…merely anxious." Frodo nodded at the reply and leaned back in his chair.

" Am I right to think that it perhaps has something to do with Legolas." During the length of the Fellowship Frodo had come to discover the true relationship between Elf and man, although he found it hard he had kept the secret to himself and since he had awoken had also become aware that Legolas was not with them, nor had he been the better part of that morning. Aragorn nodded slowly.

" Aye…he is ill." Frodo started slightly. Bilbo had been a very useful teacher and Frodo knew as well that Elves did not grow sick like other creatures. 

" But how..?" His voce trailed off.

" I know not but he has spent a larger part the morning with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel…I have not had word yet and I worry…" Frodo nodded thoughtfully.

" Would the news that Rosie gave birth to yet another child bring you perhaps a little joy?" Aragorn smiled warmly.

" So Sam has a new edition to family? Is that why your faithful companion failed to arrive?" 

" Yes indeed so…she's a beautiful little girl, resembles Eleanor as a babe…" But Frodo's account was suddenly silenced by the presence of Gandalf in the doorway.

" Well hullo Gandalf." Frodo said smiling. " Where have you been all morning?" He asked moving over to make room for his friend. The Istari smiled but shook his head at Frodo's offer.

' I'm sorry Frodo but I have been in search of Aragorn for a good ten minutes already and I must speak with him." Aragorn looked up at these words and was surprised to find an expression of amusement in the ancient eyes, though the cause he could not guess. 

" Very well." Frodo answered feigning rejection. " I will sit alone by the fire…without a friend in the world…"

" You could be writing your book Master Frodo." Gandalf suggested smiling once more. " I'm sure old Bilbo would appreciate it." Frodo sighed.

" Alas…you are right once more Gandalf…I suppose I shall muster the patience for such a task and retire to my room." And with those words spoken he stood, yawning. " But perhaps a bit of a snack would be in order…" And mumbling possible choices he left the room. Gandalf smiled after the hobbit before turning to Aragorn.

" What is it you wish to speak to me about?" 

" Ah…that is for Lord Elrond to disclose…I will speak of it with you afterwards." He began walking towards the door and Aragorn followed. " We will speak with he and Lady Galadriel in his chambers…I assume you wish to find out the present cause of discomfort to your dear _friend _Legolas." The way with which the word 'friend' was spoken stopped Aragorn in his tracks and he looked at Gandalf. _Surely Legolas told them not…he would not have betrayed me so…yet why does Gandalf look at me in such a manner?_

" Gandalf?"

" Come my Liege…" Gandalf simply answered. Aragorn followed him once more through the winding passages of the Elven refuge until they stood outside the door to Elrond's chamber.

" Can you give me no hint as to what-"

" No, I'm afraid not…" He pushed open the door as he spoke and gestured for Aragorn to follow. Once in the room Aragorn became immediately aware of three the three occupants. Elrond sat at his ornately carved desk, a grave look on his face and the Lady Galadriel stood by the window, a pensive expression at work behind her eyes. The third figure in the room however was the one that Aragorn most desired to see. Legolas was seated on the edge of Elrond's bed. His hair had yet to be braided and hung about his face in shining tendrils. The light from the open window caught in his deep sapphire eyes and Aragorn could sense a feeling of anticipation in his lover's gaze.

" Well Estel I have talked with Legolas. I felt it better to explain this when both were present. I'm sure the young prince is as eager as yourself." He cast a warm glance towards the blond Elf. There was a silence and Aragorn could feel Galadriel's eyes on him but he refused to look. " This has brought me both great joy and sorrow." Elrond began. " But first I believe a congratulations of sorts is in order is it not?" There was a sarcastic undertone in the Half-Elven's voice and Aragorn grew wary. 

" Father…I fear I do not understand…" He said haltingly, sending Legolas a fleeting glimpse.

" My dear son…you have managed to impregnate a crowned Prince of Mirkwood…no simple feat to say the least." A stunned silence fell on the couple and Aragorn made no reply.

" Elrond surely you're mistaken." Legolas said shock showing plainly across his Elven features. "I-It cannot be possible…"

" Rare yes but not impossible." All eyes turned to Galadriel. " It has happened before."

" By the gods…Aragorn you grew up with the fair people and Legolas you in fact are one…how could you not know this was possible?" Gandalf had seated himself near the fire and was smoking his pipe. 

" H-How did you come to find I was the father?" Aragorn questioned. If Legolas had no knowledge of his condition until this moment then how had they come to the conclusion?

" It's in your eyes. I could tell from the moment you sought me out this morning that you were in love and I knew it was alas not with my precious Arwen. After realizing the Prince's state it was simple logic." Legolas hung his head and Aragorn looked over at him. " As I said before." Elrond continued seemingly not to notice Legolas' sudden change in demeanor. " It brings me both joy and grief. Grief that you have betrayed my only daughter and caused her pain." Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but Elrond held his hand up in a command of silence. " But this also brings me great joy in the fact that she is now free to leave when she wills…and also in the respect that one who is dear to me as a son would be has found true love and happiness. Also the creation of an heir to Gondor will sit well with many people." Aragorn found an immense feeling of exultation fill his mind and turned to look at his partner to see if he felt the same way. But to his surprise and concern the Prince's head was downcast the unmistakable sound of a sob echoed throughout the room. 

Ooh…not much of a cliffhanger. I don't know if I handled the whole Arwen thing well so any suggestions will be welcome. There will be more of her in the upcoming chapters. Probably the next one. Once again a delay in updates might be highly possible or at least if no delay then shorter (if that's possible) chapters. Thanks again to all who reviewed. Much love


	4. Late night discoveries

Snow day today so I got a chapter done. Sorry…it's either lots of short chapters or longer chapters once every week or two…whichever you decide. Bleh. Not much plot in this chapter I don't think…who knows. I could be wrong but I don't think so…I have yet to hear from my beta-reader so I'm posting this again without it being read…I found some mistakes in the last chapter so I'm sorry it was sloppy…I don't think there are any in this but I probably missed some. Well here's the fourth chapter. I have to finish cleaning up the house. R&R please please please. Without my reviewers I wouldn't be here…I love you all too much probably 

" Legolas?" Aragorn spoke gently as all eyes in the room turned towards the young Elf.

" Perhaps we will leave you two alone for a moment?" Gandalf suggested casting a meaningful glance towards the other occupants. Galadriel nodded her head elegantly before gliding towards the door. Elrond smiled approvingly at the young couple before following. Gandalf stood slowly, leaning on his staff. " Take all the time you need." He said before leaving and closing the door softly behind him. Aragorn immediately crossed the room seating himself at his lover's side.

" Beloved, what troubles you?" He questioned reaching over and twisting a blond tendril about his finger. A silver tear slid down Legolas' cheek and he whimpered, burying his face against Aragorn's chest. "You do not lament over this do you?" Aragorn's deep voice faltered and Legolas looked up.

" Our child? Never. I am merely overwhelmed by this…"

" My poor prince…" Aragorn pulled him close once more and smiled when the blond head settled once more against his chest. 

" My father will be disappointed in me….he will disgrace me…And what of our friends? What will they think of this?" Legolas's voice showed distress plainly and Aragorn felt a tug at his heart.

' If they accept it not then they are not our friends. As for your father he should be happy that an alliance between our two realms is created." Legolas seemed little comforted by these words. Small sobs shook his slender frame and Aragorn sighed resting his chin atop the golden head. 

" The child is conceived out of love yes but out of wedlock." Aragorn was silent.

" Then we keep it secret, therefore we will have time to wed before it becomes apparent."

*****

" Aragorn was supposed to be here…this is his room right Pip?" Merry questioned, his gaze falling onto the empty bed. At his side Pippin nodded and then went to stand at the window. The moonlight cat silver shadows across the stone floor and he sighed.

" Why did Arwen ask us to find him?"

" I dunno…What would you want to do if you have been separated from your spouse for three weeks?" Merry asked tiredly.

" Yes well…I don't think we should be involved. I wouldn't like to know about their private goings on if you catch my drift…and besides it's the middle of the night." Pippin mumbled, and as if to prove his point he yawned.

"Because we were the only other ones awake…and she said she would not tell Elrond we were raiding the kitchen if we did as she asked. Come let us find him…" Sighing once more Pippin followed Merry as he disappeared into the hallway.

" Where do you suppose he's gone?" He asked as they rounded a corner. The house was quiet save the sounds of their footfalls but suddenly Merry was able to distinguish a loud groan that he recognized immediately as Aragorn's voice. 

" I think he's in that room there." He pointed to a door a little ways away. As they approached they heard yet another groan. Pippin turned red.

" Maybe he is with Arwen. She found him before we have" He whispered clutching at Merry's shoulder. " Let's leave." Merry nodded slowly before turning to face Pippin.

" He is awfully loud…someone ought to tell him…" He grimaced at another groan. " But not now…that is a sight I'm sure I could do without. Elves to me are beautiful pure creatures and I'd like to keep my vision of Arwen intact…" 

" Merry…" Pippin stood still, a look of confusion dawning on his face. 

" What?"

" Isn't that Legolas' room?" Both fell silent at a sudden cry.

" _Heruamine!" _That was no doubt the voice of Legolas. 

" What does it mean?" Pippin whispered his face paling. 

" I don't think it matters Pippin…Come on!" He grabbed Pippin's arm and started to drag him towards the door. 

" Merry no! What about keeping your image intact?" The younger hobbit hissed trying to pull out of Merry's grasp. Merry ignored his pleas and then reached upwards to the door handle for it stood at eye-level with him. 

" Sh…" He warned and then pushed on the door gently, thanking the gods when it made no sound. 

" M-" But Merry silenced Pippin by placing a hand across his mouth. He peered into the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust as his ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing, murmuring and a hurried movement. Blinking several times he could distinguish a broad bare back in the moonlight moving forwards in some rhythm and then once again Legolas' voice.

"_A'maelamin_! Faster. " Followed by a loud gasp. A loud cry from Aragorn caused the hobbits to jump as they stood in the hall, their mouths gaping. A slender hand appeared and tangled itself in the Ranger's hair, pulling tightly and Aragorn grunted. Merry took a step backwards, forgetting for a brief second that Pippin stood behind him. His foot landed on that of Pippin's and the hobbit gave a sudden shout of pain. Aragorn's head whipped around and his eyes widened. There was a surprised shout from Legolas.

" Merry?! Pippin?! I can explain…" Aragorn struggled to form a coherent sentence but the two hobbits had gone and the sound of their running footsteps could be heard going down the hall. 

" Aragorn? What, what are we going to do?" Legolas asked his eyes wide, sweat glistening in the moonlight.

" I'll find them…I…I just can't bring myself to leave you…" He gasped for air and brushed a matted section of hair from his face. 

" We can finish later, find them before they speak to the others…" Aragorn nodded and drew back slowly. "Hurry…" Kissing the Elf quickly Aragorn grabbed a robe hanging on the corner of the bed and left in search of Merry and Pippin.

" Merry what do we do...?" Pippin's face still wore an expression of pure shock. Merry was pacing the dinning room, occasionally running his fingers through his course curly, hair. 

" We have…no we can't tell anyone. It's none of our business…"

" But he's the king…he's married! What about Arwen…"

" I don't know." Merry stopped momentarily. " I just cannot believe it…Legolas and Aragorn? It seems impossible…I thought he loved Arwen…" Pippin sat down heavily in a chair and rested his chin in his hand.

" Merry…do…do you think they love each other?" He asked after a minute.

" Who?"

" Aragorn and Legolas…do you think they love each other?"

" Indeed they do." A third voice spoke and they looked up surprised to see Elrond in the doorway.

" Lord Elrond sir." Merry said quickly bowing to the Half-Elven.

" Hello young ones." He smiled and went to sit in a chair near the fire. Merry and Pippin exchanged glances, unsure of what to do next. " Be not nervous…I was merely unable to sleep. I am actually happy to have found some companions in this late hour…it seems to me that you have had your fair share of surprises this night. Am I correct in thinking so?"

" Yes Sir." Merry replied quickly. 

" So how is it that you came to discover the King's secret?" Merry and Pippin both flushed a bright pink at Elrond's question as images surfaced in their minds.

" We were seeking Aragorn….as it were. Arwen asked us if we could please find him for her and we heard some…some noises." Merry spoke haltingly. " Coming from Legolas' room. Upon opening the door we found he and the King engaged in…certain activities…as it were…"

" Arwen…alas…" Elrond shook his head. "She is determined to end this…although being entirely fair she has not been faithful to her vows as well…both are at fault. This is why I objected to their union from the first." And as if suddenly remembering the two hobbits were present he looked up and smiled tiredly. "But let us not puzzle over things of the past right now, because I have made another discovery about the King and Prince…one that will bind them together forever." Merry and Pippin looked curiously at Elrond wondering what the Lord was talking about. " Legolas is-"

" Sleeping." Aragorn's voice filled the room and he stepped inside, clutching a robe loosely to his frame. Elrond sighed at the disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and untidy appearance of his foster son.

" You must be more careful Estel…"

Yeah…I think a little caution could be used….unless they want everyone and their dog to know what's happening lol. Anyone with me here? R&R. I love u 

Oh yeah 

A'maelamin: Beloved

Heruamine: My lord

__


	5. Asca!

Kay everyone. Here's the next chapter. I know it's been a few days but school does that so I'm sorry. I send love to everyone who reviewed…thank you so much. I worked hard on this chapter…kind of different from what I was originally planning for this chapter so I don't know if you'll like it or not. Please tell me. Once again no word from my beta reader so this isn't read either. Sorry for any mistakes. I know it's bad.

Gimli grunted in dismay when Aragorn appeared at the breakfast table alone before seating himself beside Arwen. " Where's master Legolas?" He asked setting his fork aside. " I have yet to see him since we've arrived…"

" I spoke with Legolas and he decided he's much too tired to come down and prefers to breakfast in bed." Aragorn spoke casually before inspecting the contents of his plate. He felt Elrond's questioning gaze and shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Glorfindel could you please pass me the pitcher." Arwen asked. Glorfindel looked up from his plate.

" My lady the pitcher rests beside King Elessar." He answered, bright eyes showing confusion. 

' Yet I ask you to pass it to me." The table watched the exchange quietly. Merry leaned over towards Pippin.

" Do you thinks she knows Pippin?" He whispered softly. All Eleven eyes turned towards the pair and Elrond nodded his head discreetly quieting the two. After a moment's silence conversations resumed and the event was forgotten.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Legolas rolled onto his side and groaned burying his face into the silken pillow. " I cannot bear to stay in bed much longer…' He muttered, looking longingly at the window. The sun was bright and he could hear birds singing nearby. " Aragorn is too protective…a walk will not hurt me." He decided finally and rose from the bed with the beautiful feline movement that all elves possessed naturally. Slipping on a loose tunic and some leggings he went to the door, not bothering to braid his hair. He saw no one in the corridor and without a sound slipped out of the room.

As far as he could tell no one was about and he found it easy to escape out a garden exit and soon found himself wandering among the trees. Slowly he began to relax and smiled at the sun as it warmed his cheeks. 

" What would a pretty elf like you be doing out in the woods alone? Shouldn't everyone be in for breakfast?" The voice of the man was unfamiliar and Legolas tensed immediately.

" Apparently not." He answered turning to face the sudden intrusion. Legolas guessed the man's age to be forty and did not trust him. His face was hard and weathered and dark beady eyes seemed to be studying him. Instinctively Legolas took a step back, placing a protective hand on his stomach. For the first time he noticed a firm roundness, not so noticeable to the naked eye yet it was plainly there in feel. Looking down he smiled wide-eyed. His momentary wonder was interrupted by the gruff voice of the intruder.

" Tense are we?" The man grinned. Legolas felt another wave of fear but pushed it back.

" Your face is an unfamiliar one. You are a stranger here." The man seemed to grin at this.

" Aye, I'm a stranger…but you must have realized young one that you seem a stranger to me, although a beautiful stranger."

" Young one?" Legolas asked color rising. " Stranger? I am considered an honored friend here .You would do well to leave as soon as possible before I summon help."

" You would do well to be quiet, beautiful." The man's grin intensified and Legolas saw lust clearly displayed in his eyes. He licked his lips hungrily and took a step forwards. Keeping a calm expression on his face Legolas remained where he was refusing to give into the urge to run. It was a simple man, he could outwit and out fight him in a second. _Then why am I so afraid?_

"I will repeat myself only once." Legolas swallowed determinedly. " It would serve you well to vacate this place immediately, or I swear to you that you will not leave alive."

" And I will say this to you…" The man took another step forwards and Legolas wrinkled his nose at the recognizable smell that men had come to adopt after many days travel. Light glittered in the man's eyes and Legolas resisted the urge to look away. He would not allow himself to leave the man unwatched. Slowly he ran his hand along the back of his leggings and came to the horrifying realization that he had not brought any weapons. He had not expected to be ambushed in a haven for the remaining Elves of Middle-Earth. The very fact that the man had gained entry unsettled him deeply. " Do not make a sound or I will slit your pretty little throat." Malice and lust now burned dark in the man's eyes and Legolas began to reach for the branch above his head. 

Faster than the Prince could have anticipated the man had grasped him roughly around the throat, dragging him back to the ground. A surprised gasp escaped as a hand closed over his mouth. The other hand left his throat and he felt it travel downwards to the waist of his breeches and he shuddered involuntarily. The hand stopped and Legolas shivered as it ran across his stomach. "A little round for an elf perhaps?" The man snickered his faces inches from Legolas. Legolas could smell alcohol on the man's breath and wondered once more how he had gained access to Imladris. " Are you a lazy little elf?" Legolas did the only thing he could think of and bit down hard on the man's hand. Caught off guard he cursed loudly withdrawing his hand and Legolas reached up once more for the tree and once more hands grasped him, pulling him down roughly. As his back hit the trunk of the tree Legolas let out a grunt of pain and spat in the man's face. 

" Unhand me and you may leave this place unharmed." He said in the stern regal voice he had adopted for public appearances. The man seemed unaffected.

" Ah…you believe you may still get out of this do you?" All Legolas saw was a glint in the sunlight before the unmistakable sensation of cold steel was pressed against his neck. Swallowing carefully Legolas fell still. " Will you make a sound or do I have to hurt you…we wouldn't want that would we?" And then the man kissed him roughly and Legolas struggled against the contact, disgust washing over him in waves. The man seemed to ignore him and using his free hand he let it stray southwards once more. A shudder of repulsion shook the Prince as he felt the hands pull roughly on the waistband in an attempt to discard him of his clothing. He tried to push the man but an arm immediately pinned his hands to his chest and the steel pressed harder against the porcelain skin. 

" Please, I am begging you. Do not do this." Legolas panted trying to lean away from the weapon. The man laughed.

" I don't take kindly to beggars my pet."

" I am not your pet." Legolas answered anger flaring in his eyes once more. 

" Then you are my whore." Legolas' fair face grew an angry red at these words. "Do you not like that?"

" I am no one's whore, I am a crowned prince of-" But he broke off in mid-sentence realizing he had revealed too much about himself.

" A prince? I have a prince in my grasp? Well such an opportunity should not be wasted." The knife was removed from Legolas' neck and with a solid swipe his tunic slid from his shoulders, the front torn in two. The first inkling of panic seemed to well up in the Prince's throat. The man had him paralyzed against the tree. He was helpless to move. Hungry lips sought the Elf's once again and Legolas shuddered when they crashed together and the man's tongue pressed eagerly at his mouth. He bit down hard refusing to open his mouth and was rewarded with a savage blow to the side of his head. " You would do well to obey me." The man growled tangling his fingers in the long blond hair. He tugged hard, drawing a wince from Legolas before beginning the assault on his mouth anew. Once again Legolas refused entry and was hit unmercifully in the ribs.

"_Tua amin_!" Legolas shouted desperately hoping for someone to hear his pleas for help. "_Asca!"_

" I do hate to see you in pain my prince but until you learn to listen, it will be necessary." The man struck Legolas again smiling when the plump red lips curled back in a grimace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elrond and several other Elves all turned their heads sharply towards the door. Elladan and Elrohir jumped up from their places with such speed that the hobbits barely saw the motion. " Go. _Asca_!" Elrond instructed worriedly. The twins sprinted from the room, daggers drawn. Aragorn looked up at his father confused. " You go too." He avoided Arwen's stare and went after the twins, still unsure of what was happening. Arwen glared angrily at the goblet before her and picked it up, taking a small sip.

" Gandalf go and prepare Legolas' room." Elrond said quietly. Gandalf nodded and then stood slowly. " Let us hope it is nothing we cannot fix." Gimli stared around at everyone.

" What's this big fuss about? Why is everyone leavin' all of a sudden? I didn't hear a thing." Gimli said pushing his plate away. " What about Legolas? Is he in trouble?'

" Master Gimli do not trouble yourself right now. They will return in a few minutes." Galadriel searched Elrond's face and then turned to the rest of the room. " Someone must have a tale to tell us." She said. " We are in need of some entertainment." She suggested as Elrond stood and swept quietly out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas gasped as the man crushed his forearm against his neck, pressing him harder against the tree. Another hand began to tear at his leggings for the fourth time and tore the string easily. " You do not understand.' Legolas breathed clawing at the arm that restrained him. " You cannot do this!" 

"And who will stop me?" The man hissed and finally managed to discard the pants. They fell forgotten with the tunic. The hand once more grazed the smooth skin, brushing the dark bruises that had begun to form. Legolas winced. Suddenly the hand grasped him tightly as the man's eyes grew wide and seconds later the man fell backwards, hitting the ground with a sickening crack. The tail feathers of an arrow peeked out from under the body. Legolas stood frozen against the tree, gasping for air as three figures rushed towards him.

" We heard your cries!" One of them shouted. It took Legolas a moment to recognize Elrohir.

" I-" He coughed and grasped at his chest. " I am alright."

" Legolas!" Aragorn's voice carried across the clearing and Legolas' eyes rose to meet those of his beloved and he took a step forwards before falling into the man's arms. Aragorn clasped him tightly to his chest aware that Legolas was shaking violently. " Sh…" He stroked the shining hair soothingly. " He's dead…" Not wanting to let his lover go Aragorn motioned with his eyes to the cloak that hung around his shoulders. Without a word Elladan unfastened it and draped it over Legolas. 

" I no not how he gained access to our home." Elrohir stared down with disgust at the man. "He is no friend obviously."

" Father awaits us, we must go back inside…Legolas needs to rest." Elladan said softly. Aragorn nodded and began to lead Legolas back towards the main building.

Who's the man? How did he get in? Is the baby okay? Will everyone find out? Who knows…maybe I'll write about it next time…


	6. Slowly Unraveling

So I'm happy you guys like the last chapter. I wasn't planning on writing that but I just thought what the hey. So there it is. I love you all to bits and I'm happy that some of you love me too. Any good stories I could read would be appreciated because I haven't very much time to be searching and such. Stupid physics. They kick my ass…..but we get to play with slinkies so it's fair right? Well here it is. The next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Not much plot development just a waste of hard drive to help me think…Anyone who wants to e-mail me with suggestions is very welcomed to do so.

Brow furrowed, Elrond ran his hand along Legolas' stomach. Legolas bit back a moan as he pressed down on his bruised side. " Be patient…" Elrond told him, pausing. He sensed a warmth and let his hand rest in the same place momentarily, his eyes closed. " Ah yes…" He smiled opening them once more. 

" Do not fear…your little one is unharmed." Legolas' face relaxed visibly and he sighed leaning his head back against the pillow. 

" Who was he?" He questioned softly, raising his hand and resting it upon his stomach. He gently massaged the swollen area.

" We do not yet know…all we can gather is that he is a Southron." Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "You did not escape completely unscathed, lucky though you were…you have several bruises and markings that will be painful to say the least…and you need to rest. The meeting with your father will not be a pleasant one." Legolas' head jerked up in surprise.

" My father? My father is in Mirkwood…he is not here…we will need not discuss what has happened with him."

" Alas Legolas this is something your father needs to know and I have sent for him. He will be here in two weeks time. I suggest you rest yourself. You have been through a tremendous strain." Legolas groaned, his head falling back against the pillow.

" You do not understand…my father will murder me…he will never accept this, not in an immortal's life will he accept this. I fear you have unwittingly invited my doom to your home." Legolas let his eyes close, yet kept a hand on his stomach.

" Surely you exaggerate. Now I'm sure Aragorn is anxious to see you. I will have some ice sent up to place on your sides…" Legolas groaned softly.

" Lord Elrond…I…I do not feel well…is there a chance that you perhaps have something that will settle my stomach?"

" I'm sure I could think of something young prince but for now you will have to weather your sickness. Do not forget that it is not unwillingly you came into the situation in which you find yourself."

" Do not remind me." Elrond's eyebrow arched and Legolas sighed.

" You regret perhaps your relationship?"

" Never…I am just implying that-"

" I am merely jesting with you. Aragorn will be in with you soon but I caution you to spend your time sleeping, mind you and only sleeping. You have gone through enough today…and you have yet to be careful in your indiscretions since you've arrived…if you do not wish to have the whole of Rivendell know of what happens then I suggest you do not engage in anything too…strenuous." Legolas nodded, not wanting or needing to get into a detailed conversation or argument. He wanted to sleep, yet he also wanted to talk with Aragorn. He wished to curl up in the Rangers arms and sleep safely but also knowing Aragorn he would want to discuss the event thoroughly. Sighing once more he pulled the blankets up to his chest and curled up onto his side. "Would you rather Aragorn waits before he visits?"

' N…Actually yes I would like to sleep for a few hours if you could please tell him I would be grateful." Elrond smiled knowingly.

" I will, and I will also return later to discuss the technicalities of your pregnancy as well…" Legolas yawned in answer and Elrond left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Out in the hall Aragorn paced restlessly. "How could this have happened? Why wasn't I watching him?" His cloak rustled as he moved. " If Elladan hadn't shot him I would have murdered that man with my bare hands. How dare he lay a hand on Legolas…" 

Unbeknownst to Aragorn two sets of eyes were watching him. "Merry I can't see…why are we spying on him…remember what happened last time?" Pippin grumbled. Merry shushed him and peered out between the crack in the doorway.

" Something happened to Legolas…you heard them at breakfast. 'Go prepare Legolas' room…I hope it is nothing we cannot fix' They seemed in a right worry if you ask me. And look at Aragorn. He's pacing."

" But Merry…"

" Sh…Elrond is coming."

"Estel?" Aragorn spun around to face his foster father, worry creasing his weathered features. 

" Legolas?"

" He is fine." Elrond assured placing a warm hand on Aragorn's shoulder. A deep sigh of relief escaped the Ranger and he visibly relaxed.

" And the child?"

" The child is well, everything is fine…" Elrond allowed Aragorn a moment of silence. "I have noticed a faint rounding of the Prince's stomach…he is beginning to show…" This seemed to brighten Aragorn for a moment. " But this means that you will have to explain to the others…and Thranduil how this came to be." Aragorn's eyes widened.

" Thranduil?" He spoke the name fearfully and Elrond nodded.

" He will arrive in two weeks time. He knows not why I have summoned him, I will leave that task with you and Legolas. I will merely stand as a mediator and to prevent him from harming either of you." The last sentence was spoken with a hint of laughter and Aragorn groaned.

" I do not want nor need to tell the king of Mirkwood that I have impregnated his son if I plan to live to see the birth."

" Ah…I will not let him harm you grievously if I so may intercept but alas this responsibility falls solely on you and Legolas. It was your doing that has brought this on…"

" Yes, yes I know…can I-"

" The Prince is sleeping and has asked me to tell you to wait three hours time before you visit. As for now I wish you to accompany me to my chambers, We need to discuss what happened and how that man came to be in Imladris." With a long look towards the door of Legolas' chamber Aragorn followed Elrond down the hall. There was a brief silence in the empty corridor and then suddenly a door opened and two small figures fell out into the hallway. Their bright little eyes were wide with shock and their cheeks flushed.

" A child? Legolas is with child?!" Pippin exclaimed in utter confusion. " How could that happen? He is a male!"

' I don't know, don't ask me. Oh gods…what…what are we going to do?" Their voices filtered through the beautifully carven hall as did their footsteps as they raced back towards the dining hall. 

" Do you think Arwen knows? That's why she was so upset at breakfast? How could Aragorn and Legolas do that?" Pippin said as they turned the corner. There was a loud crash and muttered cursing. 

Frodo sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head curious to see the identity of his assailants. "Frodo? What are you doing here?" Merry asked. Frodo sighed a tired smile coming to his face.

" Why Merry and Pippin, I should have known it was you. My dear hobbits you have yet to be in a place and not cause trouble or pain…and in this case both." He rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "Why were you in such a rush?"

" We just were…I thought you were breakfasting with the others." Merry answered picking himself up and reaching a hand out towards his cousin. Frodo accepted it gratefully. 

" I came to see if Legolas was well…it is rare occasion that an elf stays in bed on a day like this."

" How can Legolas be well? He's having a baby." The word flew out of Pippin's mouth before he could stop them. Eyes grew wide and a hand flew up to cover the cause of trouble.

*****

" This is grave indeed. No man has yet to enter our home unless given permission." Elladan said his hands folded on his lap. " And Elrohir and I took the liberty to patrol the borders after what happened and we found no way he could have possibly entered."

" Ah…then it is as I feared. We have a traitor under our roof." Elrond sighed. Galadriel had remained silent for the entire dialogue but spoke suddenly.

" This person is closer to you than you think." As she spoke a sadness seemed to emanate from her words and all faces turned to her.

" Do you know who this person is?" Aragorn asked. " I would gladly punish the said person myself." Galadriel shook her head gracefully, her golden hair in flowing rivers about her shoulders. 

" Nay King Elessar…I cannot say." _Cannot say or will not say?_ Aragorn thought angrily and took to fiddling with the sleeve of his over-robe. " I cannot say." She repeated and Aragorn felt immediately ashamed of his anger. 

" Well me must find this person to stop another such occurrence." Gandalf said. " In his condition Legolas can not afford to be injured or attacked."

" In his condition?" Elrohir inquired innocently gazing up at his father. " Is there something about our friend that you have not told us? Is something amiss with Legolas?"

" Not so much amiss my son…" Elrond spoke slowly.

" Legolas is carrying my child." Aragorn blurted out. Elladan and Elrohir gazed at their brother, not so much surprised but amused. Their expressions were not unlike their father and Aragorn bowed his head.

" Ah…is that why he's been acting so strange?" Elladan said. " Thranduil will not be pleased with this. Not at all. I daresay you will survive his wrath. Arwen has been a misery lately, poor Glorfindel." Aragorn nodded.

" Yet I do not regret our actions."

' He never said you did." Elrohir answered. 

" Can we please get back to the business at hand. What of this traitor? How will we find him?" Gandalf rose from his chair. " I believe a thorough search of the house may perhaps wield answers but also careful observation of-" But the sentence went unfinished as the study door burst open followed by a whirlwind of leather, metal and coarse dark hair.

" What about this baby business?! I have just been informed that Legolas is carrying someone's child!" And the meeting found itself facing a very angry dwarf, his battle-axe glinting in the morning light. A dark fire burned in his eyes.

" Gimli, I can explain." Aragorn said slowly backing up against the desk. Several people bowed their heads and Gandalf sighed.

Did I answer any questions? I bet I didn't…I can't even remember. How sad is that? Oh well. Tell me what I missed and I'll try to write them up in the next chapter somehow. Until next time (which I haven't the faintest idea of when)


	7. Anthing?

So so sorry about the chapter mix up, but it's fixed now so hopefully I have redeemed myself by getting this chapter up so quickly. If you don't mind can you review each chapter please? I just love to see the numbers, I'm a spoiled little brat…

"Gimli calm yourself." Galadriel said quickly, rising with feline agility. " There is an explanation for everything." Gimli turned towards her his anger momentarily clouding over with love but soon he fixed his gaze on Aragorn.

" You sir are in trouble if I've heard right! Doing that to an Elf, to LEGOLAS! Elves are beautiful and pure and-" "

" Gimli where did you learn of this?" Gandalf asked getting up and inviting Gimli to sit in his chair. The dwarf regarded the wizard momentarily before seating himself, the anger in his eyes flaring anew.

" I was sitting by the fire and Mr. Merry and Pippin came running in blubbering about Legolas and a baby! And then I learn that you-" He pointed his ax menacingly at Aragorn who backed up against the desk even further much to Elladan and Elrohir's amusement. They had rarely seen their brother afraid of something so small, yet both also knew that Gimli was not one to be underestimated. "Have taken advantage of him!"

" I did not take advantage of anyone!" Aragorn answered. Elrond sighed.

" Gimli this is beyond your control." He said. " What's done is done and though you mayn't see it now you will soon realize it was a consequence of love..." 

" Aragorn and Legolas? In love? But how?"

" It's just the same as when others fall in love Gimli, no different. I intend to take care of this, I will wed Legolas. I have already asked him." A hush fell over the room.

" Wed him, Aragorn you cannot wed him, you are already married." Gimli said angrily. " Which also brings the fact that you have been quite unfaithful to your chosen." Aragorn's eyes lit up.

" Legolas is my chosen!"

" What about Arwen!"

" They are no longer married." Elladan spoke up. " Both were unfaithful and have broken their vows. In the custom of Elves their union is no longer valid." Aragorn turned towards his brother.

" You speak the truth?"

" Nay, I lie." Elladan retorted grinning. " I only divulge this information to heighten your hopes and then dash them to pieces dear brother." Elrohir withheld a laugh and turned away to hide his smile. Aragorn was glaring daggers at the older twin.

" Elladan! Be quiet and keep yourself that way!" Elrond snapped. " This is no time for jokes." Elladan quieted under his father's stare and contented himself with smirking at Aragorn. Galadriel had laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder and it seemed to calm the dwarf dramatically allowing a brief pause for a regaining of composure about the room.

" Now what is this business about marriage?" Gandalf had intervened once more and was making a spectacle in a desperate attempt to draw peoples attention together towards a common goal. Galadriel looked amused at the antics of her friend and made no sign to stop the aged Istari when he banged his staff on the floor.

" I-I plan to marry Legolas." Aragorn spoke again, his voice clear though the initial tremor that betrayed his fear.

****

Legolas moaned softly burying his face in the pillow. He knew he would find no rest. The pain in his sides and the churning of his stomach prevented any such thing. The light hurt his eyes and he hid aware that it was one thing he had at one point never seen himself doing. The sun was something he embraced and invited. " Why is this happening to me?" He mumbled tiredly trying to force the image of the man from his mind. The hateful eyes, greedy hands and hungry lips that had nearly taken him. He felt alone and vulnerable in his room and curled up once more, a hand resting protectively on his stomach. No one would ever harm his child. The shock though it had been at first he now found that he had a fierce love growing for the unborn babe despite the problems it would undoubtedly cause. Aragorn's smiling face flitted across his mind's eyes and he smiled softly at his lover's dedication. 

Pushing back a wave of nausea he glanced up at a chalice of water sitting decorously on the edge of the nightstand. Suddenly craving the clear cool substance he reached his hand upwards but instead of grasping the silver goblet he knocked it from it's place and it landed with a crash, the contents spilling across the tiled floor. " It is not fair!" He moaned, the emotions pulsing through his mind at an amazing rate. He glowered at anything his eyes landed on and then sighed burying his face in his hands, a feeling of despair settling over him. " This is very unprincly of me…I should be strong and brave and…my father is going to kill me…oh by the Valar what have I gotten myself into?"

" Quite a lot actually." Legolas jumped at the sudden voice and looked towards the door, cursing himself for not hearing the intruder. Glorfindel stood in the corner, a soft sympathetic smile on his lips. Legolas nodded.

" Aye…tis true…I know."

" And how are you feeling? I heard about your attack." Glorfindel's tone was fatherly and Legolas relaxed, leaning back against the pillows.

" I will be well…it is nothing time will not heal. So what brings you to my chambers?"

" An announcement made by certain Halflings only a quarter of an hour ago." Legolas' ears perked up.

" An announcement?" He repeated softly, a hint of fear in his musical voice.

" Yes…an announcement concerning certain conditions of certain Mirkwood Elves." Glorfindel nodded his head delicately towards the prince's stomach, his hair glinting. Legolas' eyes widened and he gasped.

" To the entire household?"

" To all those present at the table." All the color drained from his face at the implications of the words. 

" And how came those said Halflings to know the truth?" His voice was faint and Glorfindel smiled apologetically.

" Apparently they are skilled in eavesdropping and in their shock blurted out the said condition." Legolas nodded silently.

" I think I will be ill." 

" By all means." Glorfindel reached down, his hand disappearing from Legolas' view only to return seconds later with a silver bowl. " Elrond placed it here for such a purpose." He set it down gently in the Prince's lap. Legolas retched before bowing over the bowl in a direction away from Glorfindel. The older Elf turned away out of respect. When the sounds ceased and a tired breath was heard Glorfindel turned back as Legolas placed the bowl on the floor, his cheeks flushed. " My presence here is to serve two purposes. The first I have fulfilled by warning you of the developments of the household and to prepare you for any reactions and the second is a personal reason." Guilt seemed to wash over his face as he stared at the young Prince. " As you know Arwen is very displeased with your relationship with Estel." Legolas nodded. " And she has been very busy as of late, with matters she will not confide in me. When I heard of the attack I feared the worst. It is widely known that no mortal can enter this land without the permission of an Elf and although I love her dearly I suspect Arwen had a part in letting that cursed man in."

" Have you any proof?"

" Nay…only my own suspicions. I felt I should warn you if my guess is correct. The man failed his purpose and I believe it will only fuel her rage." Legolas nodded once more.

" I thank you for your thoughtfulness on my behalf. I can clearly understand how my presence here may be causing considerable damage to your happiness as it sends Arwen into a rage." 

" On the contrary our relationship is the same as yours and I do not understand why she can't simply let go as has Aragorn…You must understand she is a very beautiful and loving person in nature, she is only like this when angered."

" I understand…I hope things will be better but thank you for your words." Glorfindel nodded.

" I only felt it right to alleviate my guilty conscience…and I will try to thwart her attempts as best I can." Legolas laughed.

" Thank you mellon nin." Glorfindel nodded and rested his hand on Legolas' momentarily. 

" Your welcome…now you should rest." Legolas nodded in his turn and lay still as Glorfindel exited the room. 

*****

" Merry he's going to kill us." Pippin moaned burying his face in his hands. " They both are…what were we thinking?"

" You're the one who told Frodo!" Merry retorted angrily. The dinning hall was now deserted and Merry and Pippin were sitting by the fire.

" Well you're the one who told the whole room you ass…" Merry glared at Pippin but did not answer. He could hear footsteps approaching and looked fearfully at the open door. A tall shadow loomed and the irate face of Aragorn peered in at them.

" You two have no idea what you've caused do you!" He growled angrily. Merry and Pippin's eyes widened in fear.

" Now your majesty…we didn't mean any harm…it was an honest mistake. And shame on you for keeping a secret like that." Merry held his hands up in a defensive manner.

" Merry no…" Pippin whispered. " No…" He groaned as Aragorn came into the room. " We're in for it now we are…thank you so much Merry, this is all your fault. It was your idea to spy and you're the one who told everybody and you're the-"

" Pippin be quiet!" Merry shouted angrily. " Now is not the time!" Pippin hid behind Merry, a petrified look on his face as the King of Gondor towered over them.

" Murder isn't a nice thing to do Aragorn…Elessar…your highness…" Pippin's voice trailed off. "We didn't mean to. It just happened." Aragorn said nothing. " I mean we just found out accidentally…and we're oh so sorry. You won't hurt us will you? We'll do anything you want…we promise." Aragorn's face seemed to soften.

" Anything?" He questioned with a smirk.

Oh and I love you all.


	8. Nothing!

Okay, chapter eight. Yay. 84 reviews…stupid info on ff.net says 70-something…but I counted and it's 84 and my stats say that so I'm very excited. As it has come to my attention, or actually to be frank I've known for a while the Aragorn Legolas thing has been done to death…(tho there will always be a group of fans to read my work I hope **hint hint**)for my next fic I will try a different pairing…of course involving Legolas…All my stories will be about him. Any suggestions would be welcome, Oh and can someone please tell me or suggest how the wedding should go…I don't know that much about Elven ceremonies.. so any help would be appreciated. I love you all.

Legolas sat comfortably on Aragorn's lap, leaning back against the firm chest as rough callused fingers worked hard to braid the shining hair. " He'll be here in hours." Legolas mumbled closing his eyes. Aragorn nodded.

" I know I know… Lirimaer." Aragorn whispered and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the prince's exposed neck. " Why must you tempt me so when I try to concentrate?"

" I try nothing Sir…" Legolas smirked, his worry fading momentarily. " You just seem entranced with my natural beauty." A smile creased Aragorn's face.

" Entranced is a good word…" He disentangled his hand from the blond tendrils and wrapped an arm around Legolas, patting his stomach affectionately. " Though it seems a little too censored for what I was thinking…"

"Aragorn my father will be under the same roof as we are in a mere few hours and with us rests the task of telling him that you have gotten me into the condition I am in, out of wedlock while married to another and that you wish to wed me. Not all the kisses in the world can rid me of my nervousness." He folded his arms stubbornly over his chest. Aragorn merely smiled and reached out, taking both the prince's hands in his own.

" Are you sure about that?" Legolas's frown wavered momentarily. " And it was not all kisses that were in my mind…"

" Really…how interesting…" Aragorn nodded pulling Legolas in for another kiss, his hand straying to the golden locks once more, though he did not intend to braid them. Legolas moaned softly as Aragorn eased him back against the cushions, not breaking the kiss. Once again his hands began to unbutton the silk tunic revealing the milky white skin beneath. Showering Legolas's chest with kisses he moved steadily downwards, placing an exceptionally long kiss on his stomach. " I do not think the baby should be witness to this." Legolas mumbled, his eyes half closed. Aragorn laughed.

" Our baby cannot yet see." 

*****

" Don't you two look pretty." Gandalf smiled at Merry and Pippin who sat in the corner of the hall with identical looks of unadulterated hate. " But such a look is not becoming of you two. Hardly a way to meet royalty."

" Hardly a way? Gandalf this is unnecessary. This is ridiculous." Pippin gestured dramatically to his costume, of which was a pink embroidered dress.

" Well you said anything so this time it's your fault." Merry grumbled. His own dress, a flattering shade of pale purple was intricately beaded and glittered in the lamplight. " But I never in a million years thought he would do this. We are Thains and masters. This is hardly suitable for us to meet a king and the father of one of our friends."

" And it was hardly suitable to spy on your friends." Merry took to grumbling choice words under his breath and Gandalf watched amused as Pippin attempted to walk, the long flowing skirt making it a near impossible task.

The house of Rivendell was in a rush. The best tapestries were hung, flowers chosen by Elrond himself were everywhere and candles cast a soft light over the vast corridors. Beautiful songs drifted through the halls and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. All were wearing their best clothes, all save two small exceptions.

" I have half a mind to go talk to Aragorn about this." Merry stood, nearly tripping over his hem. Glorfindel, who seemed to appear out of thin air shook his head.

" I would not do so if I were you." He advised with a smile. " I really wouldn't." 

" And why not?" Pippin asked, crossing his arms. The sleeves of the dress were far too long and hid his hands from view as he stood staring defiantly at the Elven Lord. 

" Because I as an Elf have better hearing than most and I advise that you do not go up to that room…" Pippin looked confused for a brief second and then wrinkled his face in disgust. 

" Oh god…not again…they will never stop." Gandalf laughed, placing a hand on Pippin's shoulder.

" My dear hobbit it has been nearly three weeks since your experience…you are highly over-exaggerating." Pippin didn't seem to think so but grew quiet anyways and stared mutinously at the pink monstrosity he had been forced to wear out of fear of death. Merry glared quietly at everyone and everything in sight, including Elrond who had come sweeping into the room in velvet over-robe of deep blue.

" Where are they?" He questioned ignoring the hobbits and glancing around the room. He tilted his head sideways towards a corridor and frowned. " They are supposed to be getting ready…they will be the death of me. Thranduil will have my head on a platter for allowing this to happen."

" Do not fear my friend." Gandalf smiled supportively, his face crinkling. " I believe all will go well…"

" Then you are the optimist I am not..." Elrond glanced over at a servant hurrying by. " Are the candles in the dinning hall lit?"

" Yes Sir." He replied with a curt nod of his head.

" Good, thank you then." And the servant hurried on.

*****

" I can't believe you!" Legolas fumed, his hair in wild disarray as he struggled into his leggings. "My father is coming up the lane and we're not even dressed!" Aragorn was fastening his tunic and glancing hurriedly at the window.

" Can't believe me! You weren't exactly stopping my advances." He answered angrily. He did the last clasp and began searching hurriedly for his over-robe. Legolas was lifting up blankets and pillows in a frantic state, his face flushed to a dark crimson. The glimmering blond hair fell in rivulets around his shoulders and in his face against the gleamingly white skin. Aragorn stopped momentarily to watch.

" What's wrong?"

" My tunic is gone…and I can't find anything!" Legolas' voice had lost its edge and he sounded on the verge of tears. Aragorn sighed. 

" Legolas your things are right here on the back of the chair…" He spoke softly, sympathetically. A soft breeze blew into the room and ruffled Legolas' hair. Aragorn held his arms out towards the Elf and slowly Legolas approached before allowing Aragorn to encompass him with the warm strong grip he was so used to. " Everything will be all right…they can wait several minutes for us…" He kissed the top of Legolas' head tenderly before cupping a hand under his chin and raising it so their gazes met. " Alright?" Legolas nodded and once again allowed Aragorn to help him into his tunic, fuss over him and sooth him. Apart of him was ashamed at the fact that he was acting every bit of a child, or an invalid. Not the stoic, noble prince he was supposed to be and yet another part craved the attention and needed it.

" I am alright." He mumbled after a minute before pulling out of the embrace. Aragorn raised an eyebrow concerned but Legolas waved his hand dismissively. " It was silly of me to be so upset. As I can see you were right, my clothes lie where you said they did. The others can wait while we prepare." Aragorn stood still as his betrothed began to dress once more with a slow pace, his eyes downcast. 

" Legolas…" His voice trailed off.

" I am fine Aragorn." Legolas snapped, deft fingers tying the silver strings of his shirt. Aragorn crossed his arms.

" No you're not." He said gazing intently at his partner. " Why would you lie to me?" Legolas turned to look at him, anger flaring in his deep sapphire eyes. Aragorn was taken slightly aback but did not move or show sign of giving in.

" I am not LYING!" Legolas shouted and suddenly his faced paled and he clutched at his stomach. Groaning he took a step back, hitting the edge of the bed. A cry of surprise mingled with pain escaped his lips as a sharp flame spasmed in his chest and stomach.

" Legolas, what's the matter?!" Aragorn cried out in alarm, his face shrouded in worry. Legolas sat down heavily, his chest heaving.

" N-Nothing." He managed before a shrill cry broke free. Aragorn felt his forehead and was surprised to find it hot to the touch. 

" I will fetch Elrond, do not move." He turned and sprinted out of the room and down the hall, leaving many confused, dazed and annoyed servants in his wake. 

Lirimaer- Lovely one


	9. Choices

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. YuZira…you're a mind reader. I was thinking along the lines of a Legolas/Faramir story…I just don't know if it's going to be an MPREG or not lol. But now that I know I'll have at least one reader then that settles it, although I won't be staring it for a few weeks lol. Too many school reports and I just had a bunch of medical tests and guess what kids. I have lupus. Fun fun…at sixteen too. It sucks the big one but anyhoo here's the next chapter. Sorry it's soooo short.

Legolas lay down heavily on the bed as Aragorn disappeared from the room. A strange feeling washed over him and he groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Slowly the pain began to pass and he sighed at the cold sweat that now encased his body. " What have I done this time?" He mumbled to himself and realized that what he craved at that moment was a warm bath. The thought of the soothing fragrant bubbles and all-encompassing warmth made him smile momentarily. Slowly he rose. His muscles ached and he wondered absently if it was another part of bearing a child. His body was just beginning to show signs of his condition and though he had hardly seen an elf in such state he thought that the muscle pains would only come when he had grown much larger. "Ah…well it is still a mystery to me…" He mused crossing the room and gently opening to door to the bathroom. He was trying to push the sudden onslaught of pain from his mind. He had no idea what had caused the sudden explosion and therefore did not want to think about it. He felt fine and as far as he could sense nothing was wrong with the child.

He sat on the window seat, knees drawn up to his chest as the tub filled. The sound faded into the background and his eyelids drooped momentarily as all thoughts slipped his mind. He could feel the warmth of the life that was now growing within him and concentrated on it. The wind blew at his hair and he sighed softly, turning back towards the bath. Bubbles were just beginning to creep over the edge and he yawned and went to turn the water off. He knew that in all probability his father was entering the gates of Rivendell and knowing his luck was probably already inside, though the thought seemed to frighten him less than it had moments before. He undressed slowly before slipping into the bath, letting the bubbles surround him and form a sort of ring around his neck. Breathing deeply he let his hands fall to his stomach automatically and began massaging the small lump. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear footsteps and was startled when he realized they had entered his room. Snapping his eyes open he turned, his hands now hooked over the smooth edge of the tub and peered curiously through the bathroom door. Aragorn's familiar figure appeared followed by Elrond, Gandalf and his father. He groaned realizing they all wore extreme looks of fear on their face. "Legolas?!" Aragorn's voice rang out and Legolas flinched remembering Aragorn's instructions to stay on the bed.

" I'm in here." He answered and turned back around to avoid looking at their faces. The footsteps of Gandalf and Aragorn entered the room and Legolas knew Elrond and his father were with them as well. 

" Legolas, they said you were hurt." Thranduil said stepping around so he could face his son. A look of concern lay hidden behind the ancient eyes and Legolas smiled weakly.

" I am well now father." He said softly as the others crowded around his father. 

" Estel said you were in pain…" Elrond's eyebrow arched in confusion as he sent a questioning gaze towards his son. Legolas nodded.

" I was but I feel much better now…it was nothing." 

" It could be the child." Gandalf cut in but realized his mistake when Thranduil turned. 

" Child?" He asked, a slight edge entering his voice. Legolas let his eyes rest on the surface of the water. " What child?" Legolas could feel the intense gaze turn in his direction. " Legolas stand up." Legolas bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

" I am well where I am father." He answered. 

" Legolas you will listen to me when I command something of you and I ask that you stand, everyone in this room at one point has already seen you de-robed, do not be silly, unless of course there is another reason for which you do not want to stand." Legolas grew silent.

" Legolas listen to him." Aragorn spoke softly and Legolas sent a silent prayer to the Valar before slowly gripping the edges and stood. He ran a hand along his stomach and sighed waiting for the inevitable. 

" Legolas what is that?" Thranduil gestured to the slightly swollen skin. 

" A child…" Legolas' voice trailed off. " My child…" He repeated. He watched Aragorn out of the corner of his eye trying desperately not to look at the disappointment and rage he knew his father now wore like a cloak. There was a thick silence interrupted by Elrond. 

" Mithrandir and I will go…there are some things that need to be discussed but afterwards Legolas I will return to examine you. Feeling better or not." And then the Half-Elven and the Istari left the room, their footsteps fading away. 

" I suppose there is only one obvious reason why you remain in the room King Elessar." Thranduil spoke finally, though the noise did nothing to break the tension. Legolas realized that he was shaking and dropped back into the water, creating a small splash. The king of Mirkwood's voice remained quiet and restrained as he spoke but Legolas and Aragorn knew the anger that lay beneath. Both waited silently, as one would wait through the calm before the storm. " Do you have any idea what you have done to our family!" Thranduil shouted after several minutes, spinning around so he could face both. Legolas ducked even further under the water. " You have disgraced us far beyond anything I ever imaged you could do! Not only do you manage to find yourself in a condition that is nearly impossible for male Elves to find themselves in it is with the King of Men, the wedded King of Men!"

" I beg your pardon Majesty." Aragorn cut in warily. " But Arwen and I-"

" Silence!" Thranduil bellowed. Legolas' eyes widened.

" Do not yell at him!" He shouted without thinking.

" You my son are hardly in the place to be angry with me! How could you have done this to our family. This will cause waves. Large waves that will never stop…by doing this you have angered many of our people and I can't even fathom the number of men who will be angered over this! You sacrifice everything for simple pleasure. We as the Eldar are above such things!"

" But I love him." Legolas argued peeking out from behind the edge of the bath.

" You think you love him!" Thranduil corrected his eyes glowering. " But what of him. Do you honestly think he loves you! Men are fickle creatures my son. Though some are more valiant than others they are all the same when it pertains to love!" the king spoke without a glance at Aragorn who's face slowly began to twist in anger.

" I do love him." Aragorn shouted finally. " Arwen and I are no longer joined and I wish to marry your son, whether you approve of the union or not. All of the Elves present in Rivendell have approved of the union and we will go ahead with the ceremony." Thranduil was silent, a look of shock on his face.

" Would you forsake your people to spend the rest of eternity with a mortal?" Thranduil asked Legolas quietly.

" I would not forsake anyone. Can't you see we do love each other and I will be with him. I stand by Aragorn no matter the consequences." A thick silence fell over the room. Minute followed minute finally Thranduil looked up.

" Then you have made your choice." He said as if announcing a war before striding from the room leaving Aragorn outraged and Legolas on the verge of tears.


	10. 

Here's the other chapter. Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews. I love you all!

" I can find nothing wrong." Elrond looked completely bewildered. " You are in fine health for someone of your condition." The news seemed to do little to hearten the prince who lay on the bed quietly, a subdued look on his face. " Fear not…he will come around and see reason…although young one you must try to see things in his perspective as well." Elrond was rewarded with silence and turned his gaze to Aragorn who stood by the window. Having raised the King Elrond could easily find the look of anger that seemed so well hidden. " I would advise you to rest right now…just relax and if the pains return, summon me at once." Legolas nodded mutely and Aragorn cast a worried glance in the direction of the bed. 

" Thank you." He smiled wearily at Elrond before turning around once more. 

" I have other matters to attend to but as I said…"

' Summon you if anything goes wrong…or if anything pains him." Aragorn finished. Elrond nodded and then rose. He opened his mouth as if to speak once more before leaving but decided against it and departed. 

"He hates me." Legolas spoke after a moment's silence. Aragorn turned confused.

' Elrond?" He questioned and then crawled up onto the bed beside him. Legolas shook his head.

" My father…don't be stupid." Aragorn frowned.

" If my time and attention is not being appreciated then I will take it elsewhere." Legolas didn't so much as laugh at the gesture of humor. He merely sighed and looked up at Aragorn impatiently. "I am only trying to make you feel better my love…I know it's hard to have a parents disapproval." Legolas accepted the offered arm and cuddled up against Aragorn, his head nestled in the crook of his arm.

" I don't know what to do…"

" Just sleep." Aragorn whispered, a finger trailing along the Prince's cheek. "I will be here should any problems arise…" Legolas nodded, yawning and let his eyelids droop. When he slept with eyes open Aragorn, despite the knowledge that all was well felt uneasy and Legolas had grown accustomed to sleeping with his eyes shut. A silence filled the room for what must have been the hundredth time in the Ranger's tired mind. Legolas' light breathing was a comfort though and he settled back against the pillows, his head resting atop that of his lover. Though he tried to remain awake his eyes slowly closed and a hand found it's way to the Elf's slightly swollen stomach.

*****

The sound came again and Legolas struggled to remain asleep, trying desperately to hold onto the fleeting visions of his home and the forest he had loved so much. Yet peace would not find him and he stirred at the sound as it came once more, a timid knock on the door, not loud enough rouse perhaps a mortal. It was made for the ears of an Elf. 

Sighing he pulled himself from his lover's embrace, careful not to disturb Aragorn's slumber. The King was wrought with worries and Legolas was careful to allow him his rest. He knew all to well the strain the following week would bring to their relationship. 

He pulled on a silk robe and tied it firmly around his waist before trying to make some semblance of his hair, which to his chagrin was in disarray. Smoothing it tiredly he went to the door, opening it gently and peering out into the hall. Thranduil stood before him, forever the mighty king of Mirkwood yet Legolas could sense a feeling of guilt. It brought hope though he did not show it.

" Father." He said politely trying to appear attentive. Sleep tugged at his senses but he pushed it back.

" Legolas I wish to speak with you alone." He said stepping back to allow room for the Prince in the corridor. Legolas accepted quickly and shut the door silently behind him before turning to face his father.

" Of course." He answered. There was a small silence before Thranduil turned and began to walk with an elegant haste down the hall, Legolas obviously intended to follow. When they reached the dining hall they veered to the left and out into the gardens. The moonlight spilled over the landscape casting a silver shadow on everything. " What would you like to speak to me about?" Legolas inquired cautiously. 

" I fear I acted too brashly earlier. By looking at you I can clearly see that you love King Elessar." There was a slight pause in the explanation and Legolas tried to hide his eagerness. " And he appears to love you as well. There are few men who would dare confront me in my fury." Legolas grinned slightly. "And I have thoroughly thought through the political aspects of this and it does create an eternal alliance between the two realms…and it would restore the alliance of Men and Elves…"

" That it would."

" The wedding must happen soon before word of this gets out." Legolas nodded. Another silence fell on the pair and they stopped walking. Thranduil ran his hand down the trunk of a slender birch and sighed. "You are far too slender for someone with child." The statement caught Legolas off guard.

" I would suspect the conditions for a male to be different than those of a she-Elf." He pointed out. Thranduil shook his head.

" That may be but it worries me."

" It is merely the sickness. It will pass and I have been eating." Thranduil turned to look at Legolas. 

" May I?" He asked. The Prince was surprised that his father would ask permission for anything of his sons but none the less found composure enough to nod his head. Almost hesitantly the King placed a slender hand on his son's stomach and grinned. "I can feel it." He seemed suddenly ecstatic but frowned in worry when Legolas yawned. " You are weary you should return to your chamber and rest." Legolas knew his father too well to protest and allowed himself to be led back into the house.

His father walked him to his rooms and bid him goodnight before leaving the younger Elf to himself. Unable to suppress another yawn he entered the room and crawled back into bed beside Aragorn. This time his movement caused the ranger to mumble in his sleep. Smiling lovingly Legolas placed a tender kiss on his cheek before lying back down and closing his eyes. 

****

" Well you're in a fine mood this morning my Prince." Aragorn mused watching as Legolas hummed softly, working small braids into his hair. " I feared you would be upset by your father's reaction last night." Legolas shook his head.

" Nay, my father came to speak with me last night. All is well. He will approve." Aragorn froze when he was standing, a look of disbelief on his face.

" Prey repeat yourself…I believe I misheard you."

" You heard me well enough." Legolas answered with a smirk. Aragorn's eyes widened even farther if possible.

" How so?"

" He says he was too rash in his decision and does see the benefits. Though he has one condition…" Legolas allowed his voice to trail off watching amused as Aragorn tried to remain patient. After a moment the Ranger sighed.

" Will you not tell me? Oh you are a wicked creature." He cried.

" Aye, but I am your wicked creature. He only bids that we wed with the utmost haste…He wishes it done before the end of the week." Aragorn nodded.

" Then it is happening!" He smiled and ran to Legolas, lifting the blond in his arms. He swung him around the room.

" SET ME DOWN!" Legolas cried though his anger was thwarted by his laughter.

" Your majesty!" A voice spoke from the doorway and Aragorn stopped in mid-twirl. Legolas hit the ground softly and stood by Aragorn looking questioningly at the Elf who stood in the doorway. 

" Yes?" Aragorn inquired. 

" Lord Elrond wishes to have meeting. He says it is of the uttermost importance." Brow creasing in concern, Aragorn nodded.

" Have some breakfast and I will find you later." He instructed to Legolas before following the messenger out of the room.


	11. 

Oh my god…it took me so long to get this really short chapter up. Lot of drama(stupid soap-opera like drama) happening with some of my friends…they drive me insane. I hate soap-operas. Sorry. Off topic. Anyways I'm really sorry it took so long to get up and I hope that my next one will be longer. 

Legolas crouched down silently outside of the large oval doors. Chewing on his bottom lip absently he pressed his ear against the solid wood surface and listened intently. He was through with being treated like, and acting like a child. He wanted so much to be his old self again yet Aragorn was stopping him at every corner. He was too protective. "Legolas…what prey tell are you doing?" Legolas turned to face the sudden intruder.

" Nothing Frodo…could you please…perhaps disappear?" Legolas said slowly in a whisper. Frodo cocked his head to the side.

" Why are we whispering?" He asked taking a step forwards and ignoring the Prince's requests. Legolas let out an impatient sigh. 

" Because I am not meant to be here…yet I would like to know what is happening. Now if you don't leave I fear that I may be discovered…" Frodo laughed softly. 

" Could it be that a certain king of men does not wish to worry his pretty little prince." Legolas scrunched up his face in dislike of the term 'pretty', which caused Frodo's grin to grow. 

" Yes but his…stoic elf does not wish to remain in the dark but if a certain hobbit does not leave then a certain stoic Elf will be in a certain amount of trouble." Legolas answered turning to glare at Frodo in annoyance.

" Alright alright…I was merely on my way to the kitchens for a draught of ale…I will hinder your spying no further." Legolas was about to retort that it was not spying when the door swung open and he fell into the room. A mixture of annoyed and amused glances met his arrival and he blushed despite himself and quickly picked himself up, making a point of dusting off his robes. 

" And what have we here?" Thranduil asked crossing his arms. " Are you lost?" There was muffled laughter from Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir. Galadriel looked lightly amused and offered him a small smile.

" Ah…it seems you still have trouble with following instructions…alas…now what can we help you with?" Elrond asked arching his eyebrow characteristically. 

" I wish to partake in the meeting." Legolas answered his shyness forgotten. " You cannot keep me away forever." 

" I suppose we cannot." Thranduil cut it. " Here have a seat…and some food if you so desire." He reached for the plate of fruit on Elrond's desk and held it out for Legolas. Slender white fingers reached out to take it yet it was clear that the owner of the hand had no intention of actually eating the offered food. Aragorn's brow creased in confusion and Thranduil crossed his arms. "You will eat something or you will leave." He said sternly. Legolas glared openly at his father before reaching for a slice of apple and chewing on it quickly. " Another." Thranduil did not allow the younger Elf time to speak. Grudgingly and feeling completely humiliated he ate another. The other occupants of the room hid their amusement at this, in an attempt to let the Princeling know that this demeaning yet well meaning gesture did nothing to belittle the him in their eyes. 

When the prince had consumed two apples, Thranduil seemed lastly satisfied and then stood by his son's chair quietly. Elrond waited for any further interruptions before speaking.

" Another intruder has been found in Imladris. Elladan came upon him this morning." The announcement brought a new kind of silence to the group. " Before we had a chance to question him he took his own life." 

" Though no one knows how he came to enter this place?" Gandalf answered. 

" No one…and it is apparent that you will perhaps have others as well." Celeborn answered. Elrond showed his agreeance with a nod of his head. Legolas watched the conversation quietly. 

" I will help all that I can, but I must return to Gondor at the end of this week. I have already left my country in the hands of my advisors for a month." Aragorn said stepping forwards. Elrond nodded once more. 

" Elrohir and I will make a swift search of the borders of Imladris for any faults that may have aided them in gaining entry."

" I will go too." Legolas and Aragorn spoke at the same time. All heads turned in their direction. 

" Now Legolas-" Gandalf began but Legolas did not allow him to finish.

" No! I will not be locked up or hidden away. I am barely showing and I am in perfect physical health. I need to go out. If you do not allow me I will find my own way." He said firmly and crossed his arms, much like his father was known to do. 

" Legolas-"

" No." Legolas gave Aragorn a warning look silencing him quickly. There were several chuckles amongst the older Elves and Aragorn flushed a bright shade of red.

" Fine you may go." Thranduil spoke suddenly much to the surprise of the others. " But you must stay at King Elessar's side at all moments." Legolas nodded thankfully and everyone rose to their feet.

" Alright…we expect you back with a report within an hour's time." Elrond instructed and then watched as the four companions left the room. 

****

" I want to go climbing." Legolas said glancing around at the trees. " I'm sure I could get a better view if I were to climb up into that tree there." Aragorn was about to protest but decided against it. 

" Alright…I will wait at the bottom of the tree in case you fall." 

" Fall? Aragorn I am a Prince of Mirkwood, I do not 'fall' as you have so kindly put it." Aragorn laughed.

" Ah but you are also my Prince and I don't want you to break your pretty little neck."

" Little?" Legolas echoed reaching and pulling himself up onto the closest branch. Aragorn sighed and settled himself against the trunk. 

" What do you see?" He asked loudly craning his neck. He could distinguish the disguised form of Legolas climbing nimbly through the many branches. 

" I see little…allow me a minute…oh wait…there appear to be three figures over to the east. They're standing by an opening in the fence. Aragorn there are more men here!" There was a rustle of leaves and suddenly Legolas was standing beside the Ranger. His deep blue eyes clearly told his feelings on the matter. He wanted to advance on the three immediately. A shrill whistled escaped the lips of the Ranger and in a matter of seconds Elladan and Elrohir were with them, worried yet stern looks on their face.

"Have you found something?" Elladan asked, running a hand along the hilt of his dagger.

" No I just felt an unstoppable urge to make a resounding warning for the fun of it…" Aragorn retorted. Elladan sighed.

" There are three more men along the eastern border…and there's a wide opening in the fencing." Elrohir cursed softly in Elvish under his breath at Legolas's announcement.

" Then we must capture them and bring them before Father…hopefully they will not be so fool as to take their own life and perhaps in a gesture to have themselves freed, reveal the traitor to which they answer…" 

There's the chapter. God…I'm getting so slow at updating. I'm so sorry guys.


	12. Needless?

I hope this is a little longer than the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all to death :) Sorry for any mistakes. I'm off to have a nice long soak in the tub and read 'The Vampire Armand' finally. He's my favorite vampire…

" You must wait here…they might hear you." Elladan whispered as the foursome crouched behind a mass of bushes. The three men seemed travel worn and were oblivious to their watchers. 

" That Elf better pay us for this." One muttered reaching up to scratch the side of his head. Dirt was heavily embedded in to the deep crevices lining his face. The four watched quietly.

" Why do I have to stay? I was raised amongst you…mortal men would not be able to hear my approach." Aragorn argued in a soft voice. Elrohir shook his head.

" You would serve as an aid if we were to run into trouble.' He explained yet it was clear from his expression that he did not intend to do anything of the sort. Aragorn sighed and was about to protest but Elladan held up a hand to silence his foster brother.

" Sh…they're starting a fire…" He whispered. " How utterly foolish. Do they not think we would see such a thing! They're burning the grass as well…"

" The trees are angry." Legolas whispered. The Twins nodded identically and Aragorn remained lost for a brief minute. 

" We advance when I say." Elladan instructed. There was a silence and the men seemed to feel safe and had taken to laughing and jesting with each other as food was brought out. Legolas made certain that his daggers were in reach. He had not felt the need to bring his bow and quiver. He and Aragorn exchanged a small look and a soft smile, ignoring the faces the twins made at their open affection for each other. 

" Stay please?" Legolas asked. Aragorn sighed and nodded in defeat much to the Twins' delight. Slowly the three Elves crept forwards, not making the slightest of noises. Aragorn watched from their first hiding place, his eyes glued to Legolas. 

" Now." Elladan hissed and the three sprung from the bushes. The men whipped around in complete shock. 

" What…" One began but froze when he found a dagger pressed to his throat. Elrohir glared at the man angrily.

" Do not move or it will be the last thing you ever do." He said menacingly and the man did as he was told. The others struggled against their attackers but to no avail. Elladan and Legolas had the men trapped immediately. Aragorn emerged from his place and went to stand at Legolas' side.

" How came you to gain access to the refuge of Imladris?" Elladan demanded forcefully, pressing his knife ever so closer to the man's neck. The man held captive by Legolas spit at the dark haired Elf but his aim was poor and it hit Aragorn. Fire flared within the gray eyes and without thinking Aragorn lunged at him.

" No!" Legolas shouted for second letting his guard down. During that second the man's arm came down hard and fast against the Prince's exposed stomach and he let out a cry of pain. Aragorn leapt at the man once more but was surprised to see Legolas had gotten there first. His thin white fingers dug into the man's hair and he pulled his head backwards and a cry of pain escaped the mortal. All those watching saw only a glint of steel as the man's throat was slashed. Blood poured from the wound and began to soak into the travel-worn clothing. With a grunt of pain Legolas threw the body to the ground before giving it a well-aimed kick. 

" Legolas?" Aragorn stated softly reaching out hesitantly for the blond. Legolas shook his head.

" I'm fine." He hissed. " It will pass." But the shaking hand clutching at his stomach betrayed him.

" What is it? Is it the child?"

" No." Legolas answered quietly. " I am fine." Aragorn stared at him in complete disbelief.

" The life of our child is perhaps at risk and you choose to further endanger it because of your ridiculous Elven pride?!" He shouted not caring that others were listening. The men seemed to have been scared enough by their friend's death that they remained obedient and did little to struggle. Elladan and Elrohir watched silently. 

" My ridiculous pride?! How can you say that?"

" Because it's true!" Aragorn answered angrily. " I love you, more then you'll ever know but if you're going to risk our child because you don't want to admit you're hurt then-"

" THEN WHAT?!" Legolas screamed angrily. Aragorn went silent.

" I'm going inside!" He said and then turned storming towards the direction of the main building. Elladan and Elrohir held their captives still and waited for Legolas to say something but the Prince was silent. Letting out another small hiss of pain he began to trudge towards the main building as well. The twins followed. 

*****

" Estel what's wrong?" Elrond questioned after the Ranger had stormed into the room, a look of pain and anger on his face. 

" He's impossible!" Aragorn shouted before he could stop himself. Thranduil looked up from where he had been examining maps on the table. 

" Is it the young prince of whom you speak?" Elrond asked, already knowing the answer. 

" Is there another?!" Aragorn shouted back. Thranduil raised his eyebrow and stood.

" And what has my son done to enrage you so?" Aragorn sighed and sank into the nearest chair.

" It's his damned pride, that's what it is." Thranduil and Elrond both laughed, which did nothing to improve the King's humor. 

" Estel you too suffer from pride as well…don't be so swift as to condemn another for the same fault you possess." Elrond said finally. Thranduil nodded in agreement and returned to the maps. 

" I think this small grove of trees here would be a wonderful site for the ceremony…" He mused placing his finger on the ornately drawn parchment. Elrond went over to join him. Aragorn glared angrily at their backs and then stood.

" Then I will find someone who will help me elsewhere." He said before turning and leaving the room. He did nothing to lessen the racket he made as he stomped through the halls. Thranduil looked up briefly.

" He does not act like a king of men Elrond." 

" He is very capable, trust me, he is merely frustrated. Here is his haven, he needs not act like a King when under my roof." Thranduil once again nodded before speaking.

" We forgot to inquire as to how the search had gone." And he was answered by the sudden presence of Elladan and Elrohir.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Legolas sat down heavily on the bed, glaring at everything in the room. " Ridiculous…he had no right to…ah!" In his sudden anger he took hold of a vase sitting on the nightstand and stared at it for a moment. Its small delicate designs glittered in the sunlight and he though back to what Aragorn had said to him. '_I love you, more then you'll ever know but if you're going to risk our child because you don't want to admit you're hurt then-' _What had been about to say? Then what? Caught up in another flood of anger Legolas threw the vase and it hit the wall, shattering it into a thousand glinting fragments. He stared at them as if in a trance, the different shades of blue dancing before his eyes. " What have I done…" He groaned letting his head fall into his hands. _I am a disgrace…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" We have two prisoners." Elrohir said calmly. " They were getting in through a breakage in the fence. Immediately we set workers out to repair it." Elrond nodded, searching the identical faces.

" What else…there is something you are not revealing to me." Thranduil though quiet seemed to mirror Elrond's suspicion. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged uneasy glances before turning to face their father once more. 

" There…as it were we had originally held three captives." Elrohir spoke quietly.

" Three? Then what happened to third, surely you as my sons are aware that no one should be killed unless it is necessary…as such is the law of Imladris."

" Yes we know but it could not be helped. Legolas-"

" Legolas?" Thranduil echoed. " It was Legolas who brought death to the third captive?" The two younger Elves nodded in confirmation. " Did he do this needlessly?" 

" He was only trying to protect himself. The man insulted Aragorn and Legolas attempted to stop Aragorn from lunging at the man." Elrohir explained slowly. 

" And how does this make it impossible for Legolas to do nothing but slay the man?" Thranduil's tone was menacing at best but the younger twin swallowed and continued.

" The man struck out at him and managed to catch the Prince's stomach." The King of Mirkwood seemed to pale at these words. " And before we could intervene Legolas had slit the man's throat."

" Is Legolas well?" Elrond inquired, concern clouding his face. 

" He says he is well." Elladan answered. " Though we all know what such a sentence means when coming from the Prince."

R&R cause you all know I love it! I'm selfish…


	13. A few simple words

Mike: I just finished Blood and Gold. Being the oh so organized person I am I found it before I found Armand so I just finished it and now I'm reading Armand…Lestat kicks ass too. They completely screwed up the story line in the queen of the damned movie, it would have been so much better if they'd kept to it…no matter how hot Lestat was…coincidentally the same guy who was going to be Aragorn in the movie…I've decided I belong to Daniel and Armand(mostly Armand) lol and my friend Sophie said she belongs to Lestat and Nikki. Anyways…after that obsession…getting on…it's just been sooo long since I've come across someone who reads the vampire chronicles…kinda sad isn't it? Since they're all bestsellers? Sorry…

Thanks a million for all the awesome reviews…I'm so glad you guys actually like my story :) I don't like it that much. I used to write Vampire Chronicle stories and band stories….and I'm so completely devoted to Angst. So pardon me…it's not as good as it could be I guess. But anyone who wants to put it on their site is welcome, as long as they post my e-mail address.

Legolas hadn't moved. He was still in the same position he had been in for fifteen minutes at least. Tingling in his lower limbs signaled that it had been too long since he had moved and sighing, the Prince slowly began to straighten out, a small groan escaping his lips. The anger still lingered and without stopping to think he reached out and took a glass vial from the small round table beside the bed. Elrond had prepared a sleeping draught for him the previous evening. 

Legolas raised the vial above his head momentarily, with the intention of sending it to join the vase that now lay shattered on the floor. For reasons unknown he stopped, though he kept a firm grip around the cool surface. His had shook as the force of his grip increased and then with a muffled crinkling sound the vial broke. Legolas let out a sharp wince as the jagged shards tore at his skin and threw down the vial in defeat. A warm sensation in the palm of his hand alerted him to the fact that blood now streamed down his hand in small rivulets. The drops made no noise as they hit the floor and spread themselves into a shape akin to a flower. The Prince watched the progress for a moment silently before realizing that he needed to stop the bleeding.

Curses rolled of his tongue in a steady stream as he glanced around the room in search of something with which to bind it. Finding nothing he raised his hand slightly and then began to examine the injuries. The most significant of the gashes ran down the palm of his hand. The vibrant red blood was a startling contrast against the alabaster of his skin and he wrinkled his nose as a small pulse of pain emanated from it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Elrond stared with obvious anger at the men before him. They were bound tightly and the two Elves who held them showed no sign of relenting their tight hold on the mortals. " How came you to Imladris." Elrond demanded, fury flashing within his ancient eyes.

" That is none of your business." The man on the right sneered. His dirty brown hair was matted against his forehead and dirt covered his skin, so much so that it was barely possible to see the skin underneath. Elrond crossed his arms impatiently.

" It would perhaps be in your interest to cooperate because unless I can get knowledge of the present situation my realm faces from you I will simply kill you and talk to your comrade. If that fails then I am sure to find another arrival eventually." The words did nothing to change the man's apparent disrespect but Elrond could see a fear in the second man's eyes and smiled. Confusion showed clearly across the two men's faces. "Earello." He said addressing the tall brunette Elf who held the first man. The Elf nodded in acknowledgment. " Take him away…I wish to speak with the other one first." 

" Of course Lord Elrond." Was the answer and then the Elf twisted the man back around and pulled him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them with a thud. The remaining man looked up at Elrond fearfully. 

" Now I believe you to be much more intelligent than your friend, and I was hoping that perhaps you can make the right choice, not only for me but for yourself…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Swallow your pride brother and apologize." Elrohir pushed Aragorn gently towards Legolas' door. Aragorn looked back at him pleadingly. The younger Twin feigned ignorance and smiled sweetly. "Come now, you know you desire his company…just a few simple words."

" But Elrohir-" But Aragorn was cut off by a muffled crash from within the chamber. Both heads whipped around towards the door, face wrought with worry. " Legolas?!" Aragorn called out reaching for a handle. 

" Go away, leave me to myself." Came the strained reply. 

" I'll fetch father…" Aragorn began to nod at Elrohir but stopped.

" No, I will see to this. He'd only become more angered if we brought in our father…or his father for that matter…" 

" Aye…thou art showing wisdom I thought never to befall one such as you." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

" And what exactly do you imply by such words? If I cared more for you than I do for Legolas I would pursue the matter further but Legolas is the more important Elf." Elrohir sighed.

" It appears my judgement was premature, if you assume I would be insulted by that." And then with a laugh Elrohir left. Sighing Aragorn turned and wrapped his hand around the door handle. Praying that Legolas had not locked the door he turned it ever so slowly. Letting out a sigh of relief when it turned a complete rotation he pushed the door open gently and peered into the room. 

The first thing his eyes rested on was the remnants of the vase. Raising an eyebrow he stepped into the room fully and caught sight of the broken vial and the small patterns of blood on the floor. "Legolas?!" He called out. The bathroom door was closed and Aragorn immediately sought it out. It opened without trouble and it was there that Aragorn found Legolas perched on the window seat, carefully wrapping a linen bandage around his left hand. His deep blue eyes flashed immediately in the Ranger's direction and he let out a frustrated sigh.

" I thought I asked to be left alone!" He said. Aragorn went and sat down beside him.

" I came to apologize, what I said was completely uncalled for." Legolas turned to look at him once more but did not speak. " I truthfully had no idea what I was going to finish my threat with…I could not think of anything I could do to harm you…I'm truly sorry." He hung his head, eyes closed and was pleasantly surprised when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. 

" It was not your fault completely…I can be somewhat of a…" Legolas' voice trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished. Aragorn smiled softly. 

" What happened to your hand?" He asked reaching out for the part of Legolas in question. 

" Tis nothing, I merely cut myself in a childish fit of anger…I broke some of the items in the room, one shattered whilst in the palm of my hand…it is nothing my Elven abilities cannot heal on their own…" 

" I'd feel more at ease if perhaps I can-"

" Trust me, all is well…" Legolas smiled and then kissed him once more before leaning back against him. Aragorn sighed and stroked the long blond hair lovingly before placing a kiss atop the golden crown. 

I know I know I know, short chapter I'm sorry **ducks all objects flying in her direction** I'll try to make the next one longer


	14. A love that is ours

Hey guys, finally a new chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long but I had doctor stuff and school stuff etc. So here's the next chapter, lol as far as the Vampire chronicles go I think Louis & Lestat and Armand & Daniel are the cutest couples, I know Armand and Daniel got tired of each other but when they were together they were so great…I love it. Oh well here's the next chapter so I hope you like it, it's a little bit longer so please refrain from strangling me like last time.

" And you trust me to believe that you know nothing of who sent for you and that…Larimier was it you said, is that was you called your companion killed by the Prince? That he was the only soul among you three who knew the identity of your sender?" Elrond asked calmly. His dark hair framed his face perfectly as usual and he did his best to look regal and for the famed Half-Elven it was hardly a mean feat. He folded his arms across his chest, nestling them against the navy blue velvet. 

" Yes…I swear that only he had possession of the map, he burned it sometime ago after having memorized it. We were only following him for there is power in numbers." An amused laugh came forth from Elrond and his eyes twinkled momentarily. 

" Power in numbers, you sir realize that we ourselves not only are Elves and skilled assassins but we also number into the hundreds…how can three men over-throw Imladris?" The young man flushed furiously. Elrond arched his eyebrow suddenly. " Are there others coming?" He asked, all humor gone from his voice. 

" I know not!" The man cried desperately when the grip of his captor tightened. Elrond searched the face of his captive thoroughly before realizing that he spoke the truth. The youth was petrified. 

" How old are you?"

" Nineteen." Was the surprised reply. 

" And your name?"

" Branden…" The mortal's voice trailed off and he looked at the ground. Elrond sighed as if suddenly wearied and then waved his hand dismissively. 

" Take him to his cell…and send for Estel and the Prince…and some wine if it's possible." The Elf nodded curtly and then led the young man from the room, thankfully with less force than the first. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Would you leave it be!" Legolas said exasperatedly as he fought to pull his hand from Aragorn's grasp. The man laughed.

" Just one small look and I promise that I will let you be." He tugged at the white bandages. Legolas glared at him and pulled hard on his arm. 

" Your highnesses." A melodious voice spoke from the doorway and the two lovers looked up to see a tall elf standing in the doorway. " Lord Elrond requests your company in his chamber." Estel nodded.

" Alright, come Legolas." Aragorn pulled the Prince to his feet and then they walked, hand in hand down the hall. The Ranger knocked softly on the wooden door and then pushed it open. Elrond sat at his desk and smiled at the couple. 

" You requested to see us?" Legolas inquired sitting down in a near-by chair. 

"Ah yes…I believe I promised to talk to you about your pregnancy…and it completely slipped my mind. But I have some time now." Aragorn sat down next to Legolas and looked expectantly at his father. "Now I'm sure the most pressing matter you two are thinking about is the actually birth itself, and how it will come to pass, for I'm sure that you've noticed Legolas does not have the necessary anatomy to deliver the child." Legolas nodded.

" Well it's actually quite simple. Your body will build a birth canal during the week leading up to the actual birth. If you do begin to experience the pains of labor before the birth canal has formed we will have to remove the child ourselves."

" Remove?" Aragorn repeated. " And by remove…"

"While Legolas is under the influence of a powerful sleeping draught I myself will remove the child from his body…" Legolas seemed to quiet at these words and stoked his stomach absently. " As for when the child will be born…I would under normal circumstances ell you over the span of a year, due to the fact that it is the time it takes an Elf to carry a child to term yet the fact that the child is a hybrid changes this somewhat."

" Changes this how?" Aragorn asked. "Legolas is the one who carries the child, would it not be the same as in an Elven pregnancy?" Elrond shook his head.

" Nay, the child is a hybrid so it may be ready to be born before the time expected of an Elf. Though I know it is no shorter than nine months it could still possibly wait a year…" 

" How long…" Legolas asked, his voice trailing off. Elrond regarded him silently for a moment. 

" You wish to know how far along you are?" Legolas nodded, biting his bottom lip absently, one hand securely on his stomach. " Well if you let me examine you it will be easy to determine." Aragorn sighed and made like he was about to rise from his chair. " You do not have to leave Estel unless Legolas asks it, and he has not. Now Legolas can you please stand." Legolas did what he was told and stood awkwardly in the beautiful room, not sure what was expected of him. 

" He won't bite." Aragorn laughed meriting a long silent glare. Elrond ignored the comment. 

" Can you remove you tunic please?" Once more Legolas obeyed and then stood quietly before them letting his gaze drift over to Aragorn. He jumped slightly when he felt Elrond's hands on his stomach. " Relax young one…I will not harm you." Elrond chuckled good-naturedly and began to poke and prod various areas on and near Legolas' stomach. The Prince stood completely still until Elrond pulled back and seemed to study him for a few moments. " I am not certain but I do believe you are perhaps beginning your fifth month. It is hard to tell because males tend not to grow big until the final months…" Legolas nodded quietly once more.

" Is there anything else you wish to know love?" Aragorn questioned, his eyes never leaving the pale body. Legolas shook his head.

" Nay, I would much like to eat something…for once during this trial I am without the feeling of being ill and I fully intend to use this time to my advantage." He explained with a small smile as he replaced his silken tunic.

" Very well." Elrond smiled wearily. " Be off then. If there is anything I wish to discuss I will have you summoned once more." Legolas smiled gratefully and then made his way to the door, pausing to wait for Aragorn.

" Go on, I must speak with Elrond and then I'll join you." Legolas nodded and then disappeared down the hallway. Once the Prince was out of sight Aragorn turned to Elrond. " I must leave in three days time if I'm to journey back to Gondor, and I fear in stupidity Gimli, Legolas and I traveled here alone on foot…and with the problem of the men who continually seem to find this place and in light of Legolas' condition I fear it is an inadequate means of travel."

" I've thought of it too and I have arranged for a small party of Elves to accompany you three to the borders of Rohan, for Thranduil takes a different path to Mirkwood, Once in Rohan I assume King Éomer will provide protection and lodgings for you. All we need do is send word." Aragorn nodded.

" And the ceremony?" 

" Well if you must leave in three days time then I suppose we will be up half the night planning it won't we." Aragorn laughed. " On your way to the dining hall would you please send word to King Thranduil that we have some work to do?"

" Alright then, if you need any help then all you need do I call-"

" Don't worry, all will be well my son."

" And I do not think I need tell you this but I would prefer a less-"

" Frugal…feminine wedding?" Elrond finished for him. Aragorn nodded. " Do not fret…it will be to your liking. Now I suggest you and your prince take lunch now because I will have the tailors sent to you in an hour's time. You cannot expect me to allow you to wear that to your own wedding." He made a point of gesturing to the drab green tunic Aragorn wore. " Now, off with you." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Are you sure you're going to eat all that lot?" Pippin asked gesturing to Legolas' plate with hungry eyes. Legolas nodded taking a bite of apple and swallowing quickly.

" Master Took I have hardly eaten over the past few days and I am positively starving. Let us not forget that I must now take in nourishment for two." He patted his stomach for emphasis before smiling at Pippin who sat low in his chair, arms crossed.

" I was only suggesting that I may help you-"

" If you are that hungry then I suggest you pay a visit to the kitchens and stop harassing me or let me assure you I will cause harm to-"

" Fine fine…I'm going. You don't need to make me feel any less wanted than I already am…come on Merry, Frodo. Let's leave him alone. To the Kitchens!" Pippin jumped down from his chair closely followed by Merry and Frodo in a race towards the kitchens. Legolas laughed before spearing his salad with a fork. 

" Hungry are we?" A deep voice spoke from the doorway and Legolas smiled in Aragorn's direction before swallowing another mouthful of salad. He listened absently to Aragorn's approaching footsteps, taking a sip of water from his glass. The footsteps stopped behind his chair and he felt a warm hand grip his shoulder loosely while the other one reached for a slice of cheese.

" Aye, very and the future of Gondor is in trouble lest it's King halts his pillage of a certain Prince's food."

" Alright I understand, I will get my own." Aragorn sank down into the chair next to him. "The wedding will take place tomorrow." He said reaching up to twirl a small blond braid around his finger. 

" I thought as much…" Was the muffled answer for Legolas' was once more enjoying his salad. Aragorn laughed. 

" The tailors will come to see us in an hour or so father says…we were instructed to dine and then go to your chamber and wait." Legolas nodded swallowing. He could feel Aragorn's hand stroking the back of his head and leaned into the touch, not resisting when he felt Aragorn's lips on his own and then a hand on his leg. He sighed deepening the kiss and leaned back in his chair knowing full well he'd feel Aragorn's weight upon him any minute. 

" AH! People need to eat here you know! Stop that right now!" The loud voice of a hobbit rang out through the room and Legolas felt with a pang of anger Aragorn draw away. "Now that's more like it thank you very much." Merry said scrambling into a chair, arms full of food. He dumped it onto the table before seating himself properly. Legolas' glared silently at him as the other two hobbits sat on either side of he and Aragorn.

" Now Aragorn, I thought you of all people would know what is decent and what is not…in a dinning hall no less." Frodo lectured with mock sternness before biting into his leg of lamb. Aragorn did not answer him and merely contented himself with running his hand long the inside of Legolas' thigh, watching as the Prince tried to eat without squirming. The hobbits tucked into their food zealously but stopped when Legolas gave a small gasp, his cheeks turning red. 

" What's wrong?" Pippin asked and then noticed that Aragorn's hand had long since disappeared under the table. " Hey you! That's it. Out! Out I say. Take your food and leave! I do not want to witness that while I try to eat thank you, out now!" Frodo and Merry nodded in agreement with him, both on the verge of laughter. 

" Aye…You two take those activities elsewhere." Frodo managed before dissolving into a fit of giggles at the look on Pippin's face when Legolas' yelped, jumping slightly in his seat. Laughing heartily Aragorn rose and then reached out his hand, helping Legolas to his feet. 

" Come my Prince, it appears hobbits cannot understand the love that is ours." He picked up the plate of food and then he and Legolas left. 

" Oh the nerve…" Pippin grumbled swallowing a mouthful of ale. Frodo only continued to laugh. 

So, Good? Bad? Absolutely horrible, so bad that you want me to never write anything ever again? The only way I'll find out is if you review. So please please please… 


	15. Suspicions

I've decided that I'm going to let the reviewers name the child. Yay for you guys. Since I'm not revealing the sex of this child until the time when it is born I'm asking for both male and female names, Please if you could submit what the name means because that would be a big help in describing the child. Sorry I haven't been updating as much. Like I said before I was recently diagnosed with Lupus which can be potentially fatal but luckily that doesn't happen as often as it did and there are new drugs for it so I was kinda feeling sick and such so I didn't have much time to write. I also have writer's block so the chapters don't have much plot. I don't even know how this story is going to turn out but thanks again for all the reviews. I love you all. One more thing. Why is the review counter on the display thing ten reviews behind because when I checked it this morning it said 212 reviews but in my stats it says 222 and it's been doing this for a while. I counted (yes I love reviews that much) and the thingie is 10 behind. Is this happening to everyone?

" Put that down, now." Thranduil ordered as Legolas attempted another bite of his sandwich. "You're making this very difficult for the tailors. They're going to be up half the night making your clothes as it is." Glaring sullenly at the floor Legolas did as he was told. Thranduil seemed to be going through a small pile of various materials, holding up some and making various judgements. Picking up a daintily stitched sample of yellow lace he smiled. " Well this is very-"

" I'm not wearing lace." Legolas said suddenly. "Just because I may appear to be the more effeminate person in the relationship does not mean I will dress in lace for my wedding. I will wear the pale green silk and the deep colored velvet." Thranduil sighed. 

" Alright…if that is what you wish." He picked up the chosen materials from the dresser and handed them to one of the tailors. " And what of trim?"

" The silver filigree." Legolas pointed, issuing an impatient sigh from an Elf whom had been in the process of taking his arm measurements. 

" Can you please refrain from moving your highness?" She asked holding his arms back out. Legolas nodded and contented himself with staring out of the window and Thranduil went back to discussing the arrangements but the Prince was only half-listening to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Now is there any preference as to what style of clothing you will wear?" Elrond asked studying some of the designs the Elves had come up with over the short time given. 

" Something simple." Aragorn answered as a tape measure was wrapped around his chest. Elrond laughed.

" Simple yet elegant my son, you are a King." He smiled. Elladan and Elrohir were perched upon the window seat watching with amusement as Aragorn struggled not to show his distaste at being measured so.

" Be patient." The older twin laughed. " Remember what all this is in preparation for."

" 'Tis a wonderful reason yet I can't help but to be restless at being confined so." Elrond nodded in agreeance with Aragorn.

" Aye but this will only last a few moments and then you will be free to see your beloved…do not be so impatient."

" But I cannot help it!"

*****

When Aragorn returned to Legolas' room the Elf lay asleep on the bed wearing nothing but a thin silk tunic. Aragorn stood for a few moments merely admiring the sight before him. A peaceful expression was settled on the pale features and the Prince's round stomach was accentuated in the moonlight. He was beautiful. A sudden noise caught his attention though and he turned his head in the direction of the spacious bathroom. The door stood slightly ajar but Aragorn could hear a faint rustling noise yet no footsteps. The Ranger turned his entire body slowly and was preparing to investigate when the door opened further and to Aragorn's surprise Glorfindel stepped into view. 

" My Liege." Glorfindel said, his voice showing no sign of guilt. He smiled warmly though Aragorn could detect a small tremor in the Elf's eyes. A bottle was clutched in his hand, of what though Aragorn could not tell.

" Lord Glorfindel. What pray tell are you doing in the Prince's chambers?" Aragorn attempted to sound friendly while trying to ignore the nagging suspicion in the back of his mind. 

" I apologize if I've startled you." He laughed lightly. " But I injured my arm earlier while riding and since Elrond is so busy with the wedding Legolas told me I could borrow the ointment given to him for his hand, I hope I have not done something wrong…" He smiled once more in Aragorn's direction. " I intended to appear earlier but duty delayed me and when I finally arrived the young Prince was asleep but I have what I was looking for and I will leave you alone. Sorry for any inconvenience I may have created." 

" 'Tis no problem mellon nin," Aragorn smiled. " I am merely nervous about tomorrow…forgive me."

" Ah it is no problem, you did nothing that merits an apology. I will see you tomorrow then. Farewell and goodnight." The King offered a wish of the same nature and then Glorfindel left. 

Aragorn stood once more alone, indecision clearly written across his face. Finally taking a deep breath he lifted one of the candles that remained illuminated and made his way quietly to the bathroom, not wanting to wake Legolas. Once inside he quickly he lit the other candles and then began to look around. Nothing seemed out of place. After having spent over ten minutes in his search he finally gave in and went back into the bedchamber, setting the candle down in its place of origin. He crawled up onto the bed beside Legolas and lay down. Sleep took him almost immediately. 

****

" Morning." Aragorn heard a voice purr and then the unmistakable feel of lips grazing his neck. He grinned and opened his eyes slowly. 

" And good morning to you my prince, how do you feel?" He answered allowing Legolas to kiss his neck once more. 

" I feel wonderful…sleepy but wonderful." Was the answer and then Legolas curled up against Aragorn's chest, relishing in the warmth. 

" Then all is well." Aragorn laughed and pulled him closer, using one hand to raise the Prince's chin. They shared a long kiss before Legolas pulled away, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Aragorn sighed. " Must we rise so early?"

" Indeed we must if you wish to spend some time alone before our fathers separate us and fuss over us and we are handed over to a hundred other inhabitants of Imladris who will choose our clothing and such before being able to see one another once more." Legolas smiled before climbing to his feet and turning to face the bed. " Now, up you go." He reached down and grabbed a hold of Aragorn's hand, tugging the man into a sitting position. " I will go fill our bath, I expect to see you out of bed when I return." Aragorn laughed at the sudden change in Legolas' demeanor and quickly followed the young Elf. 

It was a fine morning. Light streamed in through the windows and birds could be heard outside. The buildings were alive with activity and Aragorn smiled. His eyes drifted lazily about the room but something caught his attention and his gaze narrowed on a small object on the counter. " What is the ointment doing there?" He asked going over and picking up the small bottle in his hands.

" It is always there…don't be silly." Legolas answered absently, pouring a sweet smelling concoction into the growing mountain of bubbles. 

" Aye but did you not lend it to Lord Glorfindel?"

" I may have, I cannot remember. Yesterday was much more chaotic than usual." Aragorn stared hard at the phial. He knew no one had re-entered the room after Glorfindel's departure save their presence that morning. " Why is it so important to you?"

" It is not, your hand has healed yes?" Legolas nodded to the question, his eyes puzzled. 

" What troubles you?" 

" Nothing." Aragorn dropped the object into a small container used for trash and smiled. " We need it not anymore, that is all I was thinking. Now what about this bath?"

Ooohhh. Another chapter. Sorry if it's too short but it is longer than some right? I really hope you guys like this one. Well I guess that's it for now, don't forget the names!


	16. The wedding

Okay, I'm warning you all before hand that this is a short chapter, though it does contain the wedding and I have an idea that is kind of cute…that I bet no one will be expecting…but it won't be for a few more chapters. I do not know when I will be able to post the next chapter because I will be extremely busy next week, I have three birthdays to go to, including my own and my friends (we have the same one March 20th) and my cousin on the 22nd…oh make that four, another friend is on the 23rd….and I have doctor stuff and school work, what can I say? University prep math and physics in french in the same semester….but that you all for your great reviews and I'll try to fit in as much typing as I can. This chapter is kind of sweet and corny…not at all what I usually write but whatever it'll get more angsty and have more action later on… 

Legolas stood silently behind the wooden pillar watching with an air of calmness as the guests began to find their seats. All were dressed in finery beyond the usual style of Rivendell. Smiling faintly he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. " You look very calm." Legolas looked back over his shoulder at Arwen.

" Ah yes…I am." He smiled forcedly. Arwen seemly ignored the fake happiness at her arrival and continued in an almost sickly sweet voice.

" You look very fetching too…the tailors were at work late into the night." She smiled. "But they found enough time to prepare this for me." She gestured to the sky-blue and silver dress she wore. It was adorned with small gems and a silk belt. Legolas nodded politely.

" It's very nice."

" I think so." Legolas nodded once more wondering why Arwen was not outside with the others. He kept the smile on his face as he was used to do doing in court back at his father's palace. She smiled sweetly once more and then curtsied. " I must take my leave of you for my father awaits me." And then she brushed past him in a whirl of lace and silk. He sighed shaking his head before turning back into the building. 

*****

" Calm yourself little brother…you look as if you're about to faint." Elladan laughed. " It is nearly time to leave for the ceremony."

" In a matter of minutes infact." Elrohir added. Both twins were dressed in a deep blue robe of velvet. " It would do you no good if you were to stumble on your way to the front. Such a spectacle by the king of Men would be-"

" Enough! You do nothing to better my state of mind!" Aragorn muttered gruffly. Elladan and Elrohir simply smiled innocently. " And I will be fine…it is common for mortals to be nervous on such an occasion." The man took a few deep breaths before reaching up to smooth his hair, more of nerves than necessity. 

" You look fine." Elladan smiled reaching over to adjust a fastening on the white tunic. Aragorn furrowed his brows at the gesture showing is annoyance clearly.

" Infact you look beautiful!" Elrohir giggled puckering his lips. " Even I would marry you."

" Alright, out! Now! Tell Ada I will be down in a moment." He shoved the two gently towards the exit. Elrohir continued to make faces until the door was promptly slammed in his face. Once in silence Aragorn returned to mirror, checking his appearance for perhaps the hundredth time before sighing and then leaving the room. 

****

Legolas walked with all the grace, nobility and honor that could be expected from an Elven Prince. The alabaster hue of his skin contrasted starkly with the robes of deep green silk, an homage to his home of Mirkwood. The small delicately fashioned circlet of Mithril gleamed through shining locks of hair only to come to an end in the small shape of a leaf in the center of the Prince's brow. The light of the moon caught his eyes giving them a deep violet hue. Face set, he continued to walk through the gathering of guests towards the ornately carved structure built only for this purpose. As he passed row upon row he caught sight of Gimli and the four hobbits who were seated in a section at the front. Gimli gave him a re-assuring smile and Legolas continued on, his eyes fixed on the figure standing to the right of Lord Elrond. 

Aragorn was dressed completely in white, his face free of stubble and his dark hair hung silky and somewhat straight compared to normalcy. Atop his head sat a silver crown, much less ornate though all the more beautiful than the one he was required to wear at royal ceremonies. A small delicate etching of the white tree of Gondor was on the front. Legolas could sense immediately that the man was nervous but he had enough experience to hide it well from the others present. He smiled and held out his hand to Legolas as he mounted the small steps to take his place beside the King. Elrond gave the couple a warm look before turning his attention to the crowd gathered before him. 

" You have been invited this night to behold the union of two people close to my heart." He said. "The two beings who stand are about to partake in a life-long partnership, one which will bind them together for the rest of their years in this place, in Middle-Earth." He paused briefly. " Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Men and Legolas Thranduilion a Prince of Mirkwood have come here today to prove to all that they do infact love each other and will commit to each other forever more." The crowd was completely silent, all eyes at the three figures who stood upon the dais. " Though their journey together has been trying, neither have given up hope and they are here to finally cement the bond they have created." There was another time of silence as Elrond turned to the two before him. " Do you both come here of your own willingness?" He asked, love evident in his voice. 

" We do." Both spoke at the same time, their arms raised, hands pressed together and their palms touching. 

" Do you understand what the meaning of this bond is? That should either of you stray in your love it shall be broken?" 

" We do." Was the answer. 

" Do you both vow that your love will last for the remainder of your life together and perhaps even after that time has ended?" He was once again rewarded with the same answer. With a tender smile Elrond raised his arms. " All here have witnessed the vows and promises spoken here tonight and are now privy to this union." And then he spoke several words in Elvish. A soft light seemed to surround the pair and then faded as quickly as it came. " Your souls are now bonded." He pronounced and then let his arms return to his sides. Aragorn and Legolas grinned widely before embracing each other and kissing quickly. There were murmurs of happiness among the Elves, loud cheers from the hobbits and a bid for celebration from Gimli. 

Okay, kind of abrupt…and a little bit too short for a wedding but I hate long weddings. I didn't really give it an Elvish feel though cause I wasn't sure how an elvish wedding would be so pardon me I fi did a really crappy job lol. J/k. well I'll really try to get the next one up within a week…


	17. it never ends

Boy are you guys lucky, having me write this on my birthday. Lucky lucky lucky…J/K. I was happy to do it. 

Legolas watched out of the corner of his eye as Arwen slipped from the room. Turning back to the fire he sipped at his drink and relished at the feel of a warm hand on the small of his back. He could feel Aragorn's breath on his neck and sighed. "Maybe we should retire to our rooms now." The man whispered, placing a soft kiss against the curved point of the ear. Legolas felt a shiver of passion flood his body but decided to hide this from Aragorn.

" Ah…I am so very tired, I would much like to sleep…" He answered with a grin as a drunk hobbit danced past them. 

" Sleep will you? On our wedding night?" Aragorn growled into his ear. Legolas managed to keep his face placid as he nodded, taking another sip of his drink. " Trust me there will be no sleeping." 

" Hm…perhaps." Legolas mused trying to look interested as Merry, Pippin and Frodo climbed up onto a near-by table, full mugs of ale clutched in their tiny hands. He groaned good-naturedly. The three chorused into a song from the Shire immediately. Though they were giving a good effort the large number of drinks they had consumed made their speech near unrecognizable. All the occupants in the room kept a look of intrigue on their faces in respect for hobbits and waited until the song was finished and they had climbed down before turning away and resuming their conversations. Aragorn smiled taking Legolas' free hand within his own.

" Now do you wish to retire?" He whispered and began to plant a trail of kissed down the Prince's exposed neck. Legolas arched his back, his cheeks turning red. He caught the glances of Elrond and Thranduil as he did so. 

" Do you wish to carry on so in front of our fathers?" Aragorn drew back immediately. Legolas laughed. " Yes I do wish to go to our rooms kind sir…" This was rewarded with a large grin and Aragorn rose rather quickly before extending his hand to Legolas who laughed. " I am not so big yet that I need to be escorted around." He said before sweeping past Aragorn and disappearing into the crowd. 

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Arwen what were you doing?" Glorfindel asked upon seeing her return. She smiled sweetly. 

" Nothing my love." She planted a small kiss on his lips before seating herself. " I was out taking a walk, the closeness of all these people made me dizzy." Glorfindel studied her face. It was as calm as ever, not a sign of anything registered and he sighed taking her hand. 

" You…" He began but did not finish and chose to watch Elrond approach them graciously nodding to those who addressed him. Finally the Lord of Imladris reached the couple and he smiled at them sinking down into a chair beside them.

" How are you?" He asked before leaning in and placing a kiss on Arwen's cheek.

" I am well Ada…do not worry." She smiled at him and Elrond nodded.

" And you Glorfindel…how are you?"

" I am well…I have no reason to be unwell." Glorfindel laughed. " It was a wonderful ceremony…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

" You could at least wait until we are in our room!" Legolas said grinning when he felt Aragorn's hand on his leg once more. There was a soft chuckle from behind and the pair paused in front of the familiar door.

" Well…what do you know? Here we are at our room…" Aragorn mused innocently staring at the door. Quickly he reached past the blond Elf and threw the door open. Smiling he outstretched his arms as if in an attempt to carry Legolas but Legolas shook his head.

" No, I can manage myself thank you." He laughed before walking past the man and into the room. Aragorn followed but both stopped in silence. Candles were lit and sat on every available surface. The room was bathed in the soft light. Aragorn spotted a small pitcher and two glasses sitting on the nightstand and smiled. A small paper was tucked between the three items. 

" Well then…it looks as though we've had some visitors." He smiled and went over to read the paper. " For my dear son and son in law…a small gift, I hope you thoroughly enjoy, Thranduil's gift awaits in the bathroom. We wish you both a wonderful night, please spare us the details. Elrond." Aragorn finished reading and laughed. The liquid within the decanter smelled of fresh fruit and Aragorn poured two glasses, handing one to Legolas. " I am sure that it is not something that will damage the child…" Legolas nodded and sipped at it, smiling in Aragorn direction. Aragorn however took only a small drink of his own before casting a curious glance in the direction of their bathroom. " I wonder…"

' By all means go love, I'll wait here and you can tell me what it is." Legolas answered. The man smiled and then quickly made his way towards the desired location. Behind him he could hear Legolas refilling his glass and then stopped when he reached for the door handle, feeling slightly dizzy. _Odd_…he thought raising an eyebrow and pushing open the door. An aftertaste lingered in the back of his throat and he couldn't help but think that it was vaguely familiar. Ignoring it he pushed open the door. Their bath was filled and small rose-petals floated on the surface. This room too was draped in candles. Once again the dizziness came, accompanied by a short pain in his stomach. A wave of worry washed over him. Slowly he approached the bath and dipped his hand into the water. With a sharp cry he withdrew his hand as a horrible pain pricked it's way across his skin. The water was near boiling. 

" LEGOLAS!" He called turning and running for the door. " Do not drink anymore!" He cried ignoring the agony in his hand. When he burst into the room he found Legolas doubled over on the bed, his face bathed in sweat, his features twisted in pain. One hand grasped his stomach so tightly that the knuckles were impossibly white. " No!" Aragorn moaned and ran to the Elf's side. He slid an arm beneath the slender legs and used the other to support Legolas' back. In one swift movement he had lifted him and had the shaking body cradled against his chest. Legolas looked up at him, his eyes clouded over in pain.

" What is it?" He whispered as Aragorn sprinted down the hall.

" I know not…just be still…" Aragorn answered, turning a corner and then turning once more into another hallway. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Wee little hobbit." Gimli laughed looking down at Pippin fondly. " Be thankful that we do not possess the hearing abilities of the elves or we would be hearing quite the earful of tonight's going-ons." Pippin looked up at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

" Wha?" He asked, the one word sounded slurred. Gimli laughed.

" Perhaps there is even a limit to the amount of spirits a hobbit can consume small Sir, perhaps it would be in your interest if you gave me your mug of ale." At this question Pippin shook his head vehemently. 

" No, I don' think I will…Gimli…" He mumbled glancing down at the mug affectionately, running his thumb across the handle. Gimli was about to repeat his request but there was a sudden bang as the doors were thrown open and Aragorn ran into the room, Legolas held tightly in his arms. Distress and pain was clearly etched in the proud face. Immediately Gimli jumped to his feet.

" What happened?!" He shouted and started towards the pair but Elrond and Thranduil arrived first.

" What is it? What is wrong with Legolas?" Thranduil demanded, his eyes locked on the figure of his son. Elrond laid his hand across the Prince's brow and frowned. His eyes met Aragorn's. Quickly Aragorn explained about the 'presents'. Both the Lord's faces darkened. " Who would do such a thing?" 

" It matters not now, we must get him to my rooms immediately. This morning I discovered some herbs missing from my private stores…hopefully they are those that were used in this atrocity and I will still be able to counter-act the effects."

Review review review…think of it as a birthday present. 


	18. 

I'm so so so sorry about not getting this up faster…I had a near-death expierience the week before last and I missed a week of school so I had to make it up…bah and the chapter is so short too. I feel so guilty but I hope people will think of it as a ' at least there is a chapter' situation right? **hopes**

Both Gandalf and Elrond had refused admittance to the chamber, no matter who the person was. Aragorn paced incessantly, his hands working and un-working in fists. Worry radiated from the tired gray eyes and the man's mouth was set in a thin line. Thranduil stood motionless near the door. He had not said a word since Legolas had been taken inside. Elladan and Elrohir were standing as well, both wore silent grave looks. Gimli was slumped down against the wall, eyes fixed on the door for any sign of movement. The hobbits were sitting together in a big mass on the ground, eyes shut fast asleep though they had fought desperately to stay awake. Retching could be heard from within the chamber and Aragorn spun around. "This is ridiculous! Why can we not be present! I am his husband!!!" Aragorn shouted angrily and then started towards the door.

' The less people present the easier it is for Ada to work, he knows that so many emotions and distractions will only hinder him." Elladan said quietly, catching his younger brother by the arm. Aragorn turned to look at him before sighing.

" We will find who did this and when we do they will regret they were ever born." Gimli said fiercely and all those present nodded in agreement, all save to hobbits whose only sign of agreeance was a loud snore. Once more there was a loud cry of pain from inside the room and Aragorn started, once more spinning to face the wooden doors.

" Estel no." Thranduil said gently. He hid his emotions well and Aragorn stilled under the steady gaze. Thranduil had never called him anything less than 'Your Highness' even though he was a king as well. Aragorn sighed and then leaned back against the wall, his fists swinging out of nervousness collided causing a small thud. No one paid any attention.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Swallow this." Gandalf held out a small glass to Legolas. The Prince reached out to take it but his hands shook so badly that he couldn't raise it to his lips. Gandalf placed his hand atop Legolas' and gently pushed the cup until the Elf was able to drink. Pain was evident in the deep blue eyes and Gandalf felt a deep sympathy for the being before him. He could hear Elrond moving about in the background until gradually the footfalls returned to the side of the bed. In his own house and amidst his worry he did not think anything of hiding his approach as Elves so often did. 

" Do not fret…I believe I have stopped it. Thankfully the herbs missing from my chambers were those used in your drinks and I was able to immediately counteract them. All will be well…now I want you to finish your drink and then sleep." Legolas nodded letting his head fall back against the pillow.

" Are you sure the-"

" Everything is well." Elrond lay a hand on the Prince's stomach to emphasize his point. " Now you will rest and either Mithrandir or I will be in to see you periodically." Legolas sighed, his eyes falling closed.

" And the pain-"

" Will slowly diminish now that I've given you the remedy." Legolas allowed his eyes to close and momentarily before opening them once more, this time they held a vacant, distanced look. Elrond smiled softly and then he and Gandalf left the room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" How much longer can it take to-" But Aragorn's words were stopped by the sudden opening of the door as Elrond and Gandalf exited the bedchamber. Immediately he was upon the pair asking questions.

" Everything is fine Estel…now I want you to rest. You too have taken some of the drink, though not as much as the Prince I would still feel more at ease of you would take to your bed for the night." Aragorn looked pointedly to the doors of Elrond's chamber but Elrond shook his head. " By yourself…now or I will not allow you to see him in the morning." Elrohir and Elladan had visibly relaxed and were discreetly blocking the doorway, though Thranduil was trying his best to gain access.

" I want all to rest assured that Legolas will be fine, he merely needs to rest, now all of you go back to bed and we will discuss this in the morning." Gandalf spoke with extreme authority in his voice and at once everyone fell silent, even Thranduil. " You can all loiter here as long as you want but the doors will be locked against you." This was met with mutinous mutterings and Gandalf smiled. " I will also take the liberty to place a small spell therefore no one no matter their powers can enter."

" You are sure he is well? Have you-"

" Thranduil worry not." Elrond placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder respectively. "The night has been long and everyone needs their rest." Thranduil looked as though he were about to protest but remained silent for a few moments.

" I trust you." He said finally and then turned to face the others in the hall. " All will heed what has been asked, If they do not they will answer to me. Elrond wishes not to have people wandering his home at all hours of the night." Though those he addressed seemed less than happy at this they did not speak and silently began to file away in various directions. 

*****

"You look as though you're deep in thought." Glorfindel said quietly. Elrond turned away from the window momentarily to cast a glance in the blond's direction. " Would you care the share your thoughts with an old friend?"

" I do not think I can as of yet because I need to investigate further before I make an announcement." Was the answer. Glorfindel nodded.

" And what or whom does this announcement concern?"

" It concerns Estel and Legolas." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and set down his glass.

" And the nature of it, is it good or-"

" Aye it is very good but as I have said I need more time before I can make a judgement…" Elrond's voice trailed off. " Do not pester me further." But the request was said good-naturedly. Glorfindel smiled and then nodded.

" When was the last time you checked on the young Prince?"

" It must have been this morning directly after breakfast…I suppose I should return." Glorfindel stood.

" Alright then…I suppose I will go back to my studies then." He said smiling still. Elrond nodded and then the two left the office.

So so sorry once again. I'm a horrible author for making u guys wait so long…


	19. what?

For those who have asked my near-death experience involved an overdose of the anti-depressants I'm on. I'm okay now tho. Like many authors in the past I have decided to change the distances between certain places in middle earth. I have decided it will take roughly a week or so to arrive at the Gap of Rohan. If any one has a problem with this then its their problem lol. It's MY story and I get to decided what happens…and I also have found this incredibly hilarious review which I thought I'd post for you all to read:

U are so totally mean!! Legolas ain`t gay so get ova it! Just cause u r don`t mean he is! Dig me?? Bois can`t get pragnet! Don`t FREAK now reveiw dis and plz get ova it kk?  
  
Peace out!!

Ain't? ova? Dig me? Bois? Pragnet? Need I write any more?

Legolas stared scornfully at the silver goblet before him before turning his head the other way. Thranduil's features bent in frustration. " I asked you to drink this." 

" I'm not thirsty." Legolas answered folding his arms across his chest. He was quite aware of how childish he was acting but he had decided that if his father was going to treat him like a child he might as well act the part. 

" I would feel much better if you-"

" I've already had several drinks since this morning and I do not desire another, you're fussing over me to the point of it being unbearable!" His tone was exasperated and Thranduil set the glass down rather loudly on the night table.

" Alright then, it's obvious that you do not need me and you are capable of taking care of yourself. I will go." His statement was meant to afflict a good measure of guilt on the Prince. Legolas rolled his eyes as his father stood. " I will be at lunch to wish you safe travel." He turned and left the room. Legolas waited several minutes before quickly disentangling the blankets from his body and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. For once that day he was without company and found that he rather enjoyed it. Standing somewhat unsteadily he gripped the bedpost for a moment before going over to the window and peering outside. The sun was shining brightly and he sighed. It was a beautiful day and he was denied access to the grounds. He and Aragorn's departure for Gondor had been delayed by two days for his recovery and the Prince found he was suffering from a bad case of restlessness. Legolas longed to be in the forest perhaps practicing archery or exploring the beautiful Imladris woodlands. 

" I do not think you're father would receive the news that you are out of bed very gladly." Legolas turned his gaze on the figure in the doorway and sighed. Elrond stood completely still, a small smile on his face.

" He has done nothing but fuss over me like a child." Legolas answered before looking back outside. " Everyone has."

" Well I fear I am here to fuss over you some more. I wish to examine you one last time before your departure…which I believe will be shortly after lunch." Legolas nodded. Elrond waved his hand in the general direction of the bed and withholding yet another sigh Legolas took the hint and sat down in the desired place. "In such bad spirit." Elrond tisked in a joking manner indicating that he wished Legolas to lie flat. 

" I will go mad if I cannot leave this room. It is not natural for an wood-elf to be locked up as such." Elrond nodded while passing his hand over the swollen stomach. Legolas lay still but was surprised when a second hand joined the first and then both stilled on either side. " Is something wrong?" HE asked trying to keep his voice casual. Elrond shook his head without speaking. After another minute he leaned down and pressed his ear to the stomach and seemed to be listening intently. 

" Do not move, I will return in a moment's time." He said pulling back. It was clear two emotions seemed to be at war within the Half-Eleven and without saying another word he swept from the room in a flurry of navy velvet. Puzzled, Legolas propped himself up onto his elbows and stared at the now empty doorway. 

When Elrond returned Legolas was perplexed when it was with both Gandalf and Aragorn. Aragorn immediately went over to the bed and bestowed a chaste kiss upon the Prince's lips. 

" Aragorn what-"

" I do not know…" He answered seating himself behind Legolas so that he was now leaning against his chest. Elrond and Gandalf stood on either side of him. Gandalf now laid his hands where Elrond's had been and a small smile graced his weathered features and he nodded.

" You were right my friend." He said.

" Right about what?" Legolas asked insistently and began to pull himself into a sitting position. "Is something wrong with the child?"

" The _children_ are fine child." Elrond laughed. A sigh of relief escaped Legolas' lips but was soon replaced with a look of complete shock.

" Children?" He repeated. Aragorn's expression was frozen in place and he remained silent, one arm loosely wrapped around the Prince's body. 

" Aye, children. Two to be precise. There are two heartbeats." Gandalf smiled. Legolas' mouth opened and closed much like a fish for a short time before he was able to speak.

" Twins…" He said softly. Aragorn was still in a state of utter amazement.

" A boy and a girl I believe." Elrond added with a smile.

" But…how could you know that?"

" The energies are distinctly different, that leads me to believe that they are of different genders." Finally having found his voice Aragorn looked up at his foster father.

" We're having two children? It's…but how?"

" You of all people should realize that anything can be possible my son." Elrond laughed. " Now we will leave you to yourselves…I'm sure you wish to talk."

I know I know its too short…I'm sorry. I just don't have much time right now. 


	20. chapter 20

New chapter, yay for me! Don't kill me please…I think it might be a tad short but I do know it is longer than the last chapter and has more action so please please be kind!

The departure from Imladris had been a somber occasion. Although promises of visits and letters were made by all it still did nothing to lessen the sorrow. Now Legolas, Aragorn and a small party of elves, among them Elladan and Elrohir, were four days journey from the gap of Rohan. Elrond had sent word to Éomer in advance of the Groups arrival, though the Rivendell Elves would only be going as far as the border. The day had dawned moist, overcast and colorless. A fine mist softened the edges of their more jagged surroundings and seemed to bring down spirits amongst the companions. Barely a word had been spoken since the departure from camp that morning and they had already been riding for six hours. " Do you want to rest?" Aragorn inquired casting a glance at Legolas. The elf continued to stare ahead, hair drawn back from his face and his expression unreadable.

" No…why do you keep asking?"

" I'm only worried."

" Well stop." Legolas' voice held an edge and Aragorn slightly angered fell silent. The Elven escorts pretended not to have heard the exchange and they once more continued in silence for several minutes until Elladan spoke up.

" Actually I wouldn't mind a small stop…to refresh the horses and such. We really should eat. Sunset is beginning." He gestured offhandedly towards the sky. Elrohir quickly seconded the decision and Aragorn nodded.

" Alright then." Legolas appeared somewhat annoyed with it but stopped and dismounted without any comments. Aragorn watched torn between concern and frustration at his partner's actions. Elladan smiled re-assuringly at his little brother. 

" Do not worry so, he's just grown tiresome of being treated like he is a child…or perhaps made of glass." 

" Well no one would treat him in such a manner if he ceased acting like a child in the first place." Aragorn said patting Roheryn's snout. There was a soft 'oh no…' from Elrohir and the man looked over his shoulder. He could vaguely see the form of Legolas disappearing up into one of the trees

" He heard you." Elladan said with a sigh. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

" If he's expecting me to chase after him-"

" He's not." Elrohir replied. " He wants to be alone and he feels most relaxed in the tree…" Aragorn became silent and busied himself with setting up the campsite.

*****

" This is wonderful." Aragorn addressed Elladan with a small smile. He took another spoonful of soup from his bowl. 

" Of course it is, what did you expect?" The older twin answered. Legolas ate his quietly. He hadn't spoken a word since they'd stopped and set up their camp. His eyes remained emotionless as he stared at the fire. Not even the brilliant orange light could bring life to them. His food was hardly touched. Aragorn had been watching him constantly though he said not a word to his Elf. Suddenly another from the party sat up suddenly, a look of puzzlement on his face. Aragorn watched as one by one the Elves all seemed to pick up on something.

" What is it?" He asked glancing over his shoulder. He could see nothing.

" Shhh." Elrohir said with a hint of anger. His hand easily found the knife that hung from his belt and he climbed to his feet gracefully and silently. The others followed his lead and still confused Aragorn too rose from his place.

" What's wrong?"

" Orcs." An elf to his right answered softly. All had drawn their weapons. Legolas was glancing to his right, an arrow notched and ready. 

" But-"

" We left the grounds of Imladris mere hours ago, never have orcs dared venture so close to the borders." Elladan said, eyes once more scanning the clearing. Aragorn's eyes narrowed in anger at the answer.

" How far away are they?" He asked. 

" They're close." Was the reply. Soon the steady drum of feet seemed to surround them. An arrow went whizzing by the Ranger's head and struck the tree behind him. 

" Legolas, take cover!!" He shouted drawing his sword. 

" I will not!" Legolas called back from across the clearing. He shot an arrow into a thicket of bushes and there was a scream. Aragorn cried out frustratedly.

"The children!"

" I'll be fine, nothing will happen." Yet another arrow was loosed from the elf's bow and was answered by yet another scream of agony. Orcs came rushing out from all directions. The air was singing with arrows, orcs fell in numbers, though truth be told there were only perhaps thirty at most. Aragorn immediately fought his way to Legolas' side.

" Climb up into a tree, now." He ordered through gritted teeth, his sword making contact against the metal helmet of a particularly large orc. Legolas glared openly at the man before notching another arrow and firing.

" No, I'm not going to hide, I'm sick of being treated like this!" He ducked suddenly as a rock flew threw the air where his head had been seconds earlier.

" I want you to climb up there now, if not for me for the children, I will not have them injured over your pride, it seems to me we've had this conversation already. Now go!" Aragorn shoved Legolas, more roughly perhaps than intended towards the nearest trunk. The anger in the Elf's eyes only intensified.

" No!" Aragorn slew an oncoming orc and glanced back at his husband.

" Legolas, now!" He grabbed a hold of the slender arm and with as much strength as he could muster he pushed Legolas upwards. Legolas resisted, digging his feet into the ground. Aragorn's grip increased and Legolas winced despite himself.

" Let go of me!" He said in a low voice, twisting away. Aragorn looked exasperated.

" Legolas please, no one thinks of you as a coward, now go." The man's look had become one of pleading and with a final sigh Legolas grabbed a hold of an over-hanging branch and began to pull himself upwards into the intricate nest of leaves and twigs. A sharp cry of pain sounded from somewhere behind him. The voice was all too familiar.

" Estel!" He dropped back onto the ground and ran towards the ranger. Elladan and Elrohir had also both turned at the sound and were picking their way back towards their brother.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Are you sure this is from her chamber?" Elrond questioned eyes downcast. A parchment was clasped tightly in his right hand. Glorfindel nodded slightly.

" I wish it weren't so my lord but it is and we must accept the truth."

" You do not think I know this!" Elrond snapped, anger flashing across his features. Glorfindel remained silent. " Where is she?"

" In the garden, do-"

" Yes fetch her, there's nothing we can do about this now…" With another curt nod Glorfindel exited the room. With an expression of great sadness Elrond sank down into his chair. The writing on the parchment was without a doubt hers.

Bah ha…so obvious what is going on…


	21. of pain, misery and sleeping draughts

New chapter, hopefully longer than the last one. I'm grounded again so I typed this up quickly while my mom ran out to get something so I can't make my author's note very long. Thanks for all of the great reviews, I love you all so much. Well that's all for now, please R&R

Legolas used agility to his advantage as he sprinted through the fallen bodies and those still fighting towards Aragorn. Worry and guilt were stamped clearly across the delicate visage as he dropped to his knees beside him. The man was doubled over, a large black arrow protruding from his shoulder, features twisted into a grimace. " I told you to conceal yourself…what are you doing?!" He hissed, hands clutching at the arrow's stem. 

" They're all but slain, only a few remain alive and the others will kill them soon enough." Legolas said quickly. _Yea Gods, how could I have let this happen? What have I done? He'll never forgive me…_

" Don't touch the arrow!" Elladan called out to his brother. " You should know that!" Aragorn withdrew his hand and let it fall to his side through it did not stay still for long, soon it was tugging at the turf in an effort to distract his mind from the pain. Legolas unsure of what to do stayed where he was.

" I'm sorry." He uttered miserably. 

" If you had just listened then I wouldn't have been distracted so easily…although I should have awarded more caution to my position so it is also through my own fault that we find ourselves in this…" He inhaled sharply before continuing. "Situation…" He allowed his voice to trail off and glanced expectantly towards Elladan and Elrohir who promptly crowded him leaving Legolas towards the outside of the small group.

The Prince watched silently as the twins determined the extent of the injury. Every so often Aragorn would let a small wince or moan escape but for the most part kept quiet, his jaw clenched. After several minutes had passed Legolas climbed to his feet. The other Elves in the party were carefully piling the bodies in the middle of the clearing, as far from the trees as possible and collecting the discarded arrows of their own regarding those of the orcs as if they were some sort of refuse. The twins afforded him no more than a backward glance as he set off somewhat unsteadily towards the trees. No one called out to stop him and he soon found himself in the safety of the forest.

*****

" My Lord." Arwen smiled pleasantly looking up from the open book in her lap. Setting it aside she stood and placed a soft kiss on Glorfindel's cheek. Noting his uneasy expression she distanced herself several steps back from the golden haired elf. " Something is amiss…what troubles you?"

Glorfindel sighed bowing his head. " You're father wishes to see you." He said softly. Arwen's expression changed to one of puzzlement. She ran her fingers along the line of his jaw line lovingly. He leaned into the touch but his mood remained dark. 

" Then why do you act as though something horrible has transpired?" When Glorfindel did not answer she arched an eyebrow. " Do you know the reason for which he summons me?" 

" Aye but I cannot tell you…it is a private matter between you and your father." She was silent, contemplating the small conversation. Slowly a look of dawning came over her, which soon disappeared to be replaced with a frown. 

" He knows nothing of…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes scanned the beautiful garden. Though she could see no one she did not trust that none were listening. Once more no answer came from Glorfindel. " Glorfindel am I right? Does he know of what…has happened?"

" I fear that-" But Arwen had raced past him towards the house.

****

Legolas braced himself against the trunk of a nearby tree and with a shaking hand tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Biting down on his bottom lip he tried desperately to quell the nausea that burned in the back of his throat. He blinked several times to clear his vision and swallowed back a moan. Another wave of illness assailed him and he doubled over grasping at his stomach. An acidic taste filled his mouth and he vomited onto the ground, body convulsing. Pain followed every pitiful heave of his stomach and finally with a ragged breath he stumbled a few feet away.

His daily illness had ceased a few weeks ago and it worried him greatly to find himself in the same position once more. "Ai…" he moaned pressing his face against the cool earth. Slowly the world stopped spinning and he took another breath. What little energy his body possessed fled and he lay still, his mind focused on breathing evenly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" You are very fortunate…" Elladan said affectionately mussing up Aragorn's hair though it was clear that he had been deeply worried. Aragorn mumbled something under his breath, eyes falling shut. "That would be the sleeping draught we so thoughtfully prepared for you. Now you can sleep without feeling any discomfort." Aragorn once more made an attempt at speaking, though it was muddled and Elladan bit his bottom lip. " I believe Elrohir perhaps made the draught a mite stronger than suits our purpose…you will sleep more soundly than I thought."

" Legolas." Aragorn finally said though it required much effort. " Where…"

" He's off wandering in the trees…he's alright little brother."

" Find…him…" The mere effort of talking appeared to exhaust the mortal and Elladan smiled.

" You are in no condition to speak with him right now…we'll find him for you and you can discuss apologies on both parts with him when you wake." When he received no answer except for a loud snore he rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet. 

Scanning the clearing he picked out his brother easily though he did not have to call his name for Elrohir sense the gaze and turned, an eyebrow arched quizzically as he made his way over to where Elladan stood.

" Is something the matter?" The younger of the two asked, arms held still at his sides. 

" Has Legolas returned yet?" Elrohir shook his head, eyes falling on the sleeping body of Aragorn. He laughed softly. 

" I promised we'd find him…do you want to or should I?"

' I'll go." Elrohir said. There was a comfortable silence between the two. " Which direction did he leave in?" Elladan nodded his head towards the left and without further questions Elrohir left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Ada? What's wrong?" Arwen questioned softly. Her father's expression was somber. He remained silent, gesturing for her to be seated. She did so quickly trying to discern the severity of the situation. 

" We found this in your room." He said finally, meeting her gaze. A small parchment was clasped gently between his slender fingers. She paled visibly though she fought to keep her expression calm.

" What pray tell is it?"

" It is a letter written in your own handwriting with detailed descriptions of how to obtain access to Imladris." He paused to gauge her reaction. Her posture was as it always has been and though her face showed no clear emotion her eyes betrayed her. Beneath the cerulean depths swirled guilt, fear and anger. Elrond sighed. "The intent was clear…to do harm to someone within my realm and with the attacks on Prince Legolas during his time here it leads me to believe that he was the target and that you, though it pains me to speak these words, are the culprit." There was a thick silence. 

" It could be anyone." Arwen said finally, eyes gleaming. " That's one of a hundred ways that someone could shift the blame from themselves to me."

" We have been watching you…no I will not reveal the names of those who have but we have witnessed more than enough to solidify our suspicions." To Elrond, Arwen appeared to be contemplating her next answer though in truth she was listing silently all the names of those she knew must have been her watchers, namely among them Glorfindel.

****

Elrohir stepped nimbly among the trees, his skilled senses searching for any sign of his eleven friend. He'd only ventured perhaps twenty feet into the wooded area before a large dark shape sprawled out across the ground caught his attention and he realized with sudden worry that it held a familiar quality. Quietly he took another step forwards and his ears picked up the sound of uneven breathing. As he grew closer he recognized the shock of white blond hair that lay in a mess around the figure. "Legolas!" He whispered sprinting forwards. The figure shifted slightly and a pair of deep blue eyes met his own. He fell to his knees beside the prince. " Legolas…" He repeated. Legolas blinked at him momentarily before making a botched attempt at sitting up. Elrohir quickly supported him, eyes shining with concern. " What's wrong?"

" Merely a touch of illness." Legolas murmured softly attempting to sit once more on his own. Elrohir frowned at the drawn expression on the younger Elf's face. 

" Are you sure…you look as though you suffer."

" I being an Elf am not accustomed to illness…it is unpleasant for me but nothing I cannot bear." 

" All the same you must allow me to help you back to our campsite." Legolas sighed loudly but did not resist when Elrohir pulled him to his feet gently and slipped an arm around his waist to support him. Walking slowly he led the Prince back towards the campsite. " You feel warm…even through you tunic." He said as they neared the edge of the clearing. " I would much like to look you over once you are settled, Elladan too I surmise. Aragorn is sleeping comfortably but out of habit I made the draught strong enough for someone of immortal nature…he will sleep longer than we planned but a good rest won't do him any harm." Legolas remained silent as they emerged from the forest. A few glanced their way and Elladan who had been tending to the fire stood quickly. 

He was by their side in seconds. " What happened?" He inquired studying Legolas' face carefully. Legolas averted his eyes and fixed them on the ground.

" He's ill." Elrohir replied. Elladan's gaze sharpened and he pressed his hand delicately against Legolas' forehead. A frown creased his lips.

" Fever."

" I know." Legolas listened absently to the exchange, wishing for nothing more than a soft blanket and somewhere he could sleep undisturbed. " Come, we'll have you lie down by the fire so we can examine you more closely." Legolas followed them silently, as Elladan's arm joined that of his brother to lead him towards the warmth and light of the fire. He was eased down onto a soft, down-filled bed mat. He could scarce keep his eyes open and ever so slowly things seemed to close in on him, the edges of his vision becoming blurred. He tried to speak but all that came out was a garbled moan and at last he gave up allowing the darkness to take him.


	22. the departure

Just a quick question before this chapter…how does anyone feel about an Eowyn/Legolas story, it will probably be filled with angst and pain and drama and violence. I will be writing more slash most certainly but I want to write a het story too and I absolutely hate Mary-sues, I would like to use original chars…so please, feedback….

With gentle strokes Elrohir washed Legolas' face, unsettled by the feverish tint of his cheeks. He knew nothing of male pregnancy, he had not even known of its existence until he learned of the Prince's condition. He did not know if constant illness was a part of it, with the she-elves it only seemed to last for a few months. 

His eyes shone with concern, a nearly perfect mirror image of his brother as they watched quietly for any change in their friend's comatose condition. Several times they had lain their hands across his stomach but could determine nothing of change with the babes. They were greatly relieved by this. 

Elladan placed a re-assuring hand on his brother's shoulder before standing and making his way to where Aragorn lay still in a deep slumber. Casting a knowing glance in the man's direction he knelt down near to his body and began collecting a mixture of pungent herbs from a space of ground near his arm. 

Exhaustion tugged at his senses but he ignored it skillfully, casting his mind upon other things as a distraction. The pale moon and lack of wind placed a deceptively calm atmosphere on the campsite. He nearly sighed but refrained from doing so automatically. He had just naturally integrated the action into his everyday life after having attended many a boring council meeting.

" Elladan?" He glanced over his shoulder and realized with a start that Aragorn was watching him, and probably had been for several minutes. 

" What are you doing awake? I only gave you the draught several hours ago." 

" Perhaps I am stronger than you thought…" Elladan smiled and leaned back onto his heels.

" And how do you feel?"

' Like I've been shot in the shoulder…and where is Legolas?" Elladan fought the urge to look over his shoulder at the figure lying near the fire. 

" He is resting, as you are supposed to be doing." The answer was quick and Elladan quickly looked down at the plants now grasped loosely between his fingers.

" If he is resting then why do you need such powerful herbs? Are there others who were injured?" Aragorn was now struggling into a sitting position though it was obvious the action pained him. Elladan was at his side in seconds. Grasping the man's waist firmly he support him in his efforts until he was leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree.

" Well he's slightly ill but it is nothing to worry over." Elladan answered. Aragorn studied his face carefully for a moment.

" You lie, I can see the concern shining in your eyes like a beacon. What's happened?!" His voice grew agitated and Elladan placed a soothing hand on the mortal's arm.

" Sh…you're in pain. Lie still." Aragorn's eyes unfocused momentarily and he slumped down further. Elladan sighed and lay a hand on Aragorn's forehead. 

" You aren't warm…thankfully. Legolas is as I said before, resting, as you should be. Now close your eyes or I'll force you to drink more of our sleeping draught." Aragorn's eyes narrowed into a vicious glare.

" Do not order me around as if you were my father! I will do as I please and right now I wish to see Legolas!" His voice was rising. Rolling his eyes, Elladan got to his feet. 

" Then get there yourself because you will receive no help from me." Aragorn's glare only intensified and without another word Elladan turned and went back towards the fire. 

Aragorn watched the retreating back for several minutes before letting out a deep breath. 'I do not need his aid nor did I ask it of him." He mumbled angrily under his breath., bracing his good arm against the rough bark of the tree he levered himself forwards until he found himself on his knees, teetering dangerously forwards.

" Are you in need of assistance your highness?" Aragorn found himself being steadied by one of the elves that had ridden with them. His face seemed devoid of any emotion as he held on tightly to the man's arm.

" Do not help him!" Elladan called over his shoulder. Aragorn growled angrily and the elf let go of his arm and seemed to disappear from view almost instantaneously. With a determined scowl on his face let his body fall forwards and caught himself with his good arm. Amid several sharp breaths and mumbled cursing the ranger managed to climb to his feet. 

The twins were watching him from beside the fire, looks a mixture of amusement and annoyance as Aragorn made his way towards them. " So I see that you are more independent than I assumed." Elrohir stated with a laugh. Aragorn glowered at them and dropped to his knees once he reached the fireside. 

" Where is he?" He asked reaching up to brush the hair from his eyes. Elladan nodded his head towards the Prince who still lay in a fevered slumber, eyes closed. 

" It isn't natural." Elrohir pointed offhandedly to aforementioned fact. " I've never seen and Elf sleep with his eyes shut."

' He's gotten into the habit of doing so because sleeping with them open unnerves me." Aragorn answered and crawled closer to the younger elf. His eyes flashed with worry and he reached out, placing a hand gently against the flushed cheek. " What happened?" He demanded once more. 

" He was ill and then he fell asleep, tis nothing but a consequence of pregnancy, I'm sure." Elrohir said quickly, stirring the contents of a pot hung above the fire. Aragorn brushed a blond lock from Legolas' face. 

" What-"

"We gave him all necessary treatment for fever and discomfort, there is nothing more we can do and I would much appreciate it if you would take my council and sleep. For once listen to what you're told."

" I am not a child, I am a king and I will not suffer to be treated this way." Aragorn said angrily. Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" Did you and Legolas not have this argument recently? Perhaps you better understand his view on things now?" Elrohir said with a smirk. Aragorn's face flushed a deep red, eyes flashing in anger.

" It isn't the same!" He said, voice once more rising. 

" Ah, but it is, infact your injury is perhaps graver than Legolas' being with child."

*****

" And although you are my daughter and I love, more than you can ever know this act cannot go unpunished. I still have yet to come up with something suiting but until that time be aware than you are being watched and if you so much as look at someone the wrong way I will be forced to act." Arwen stared resolutely at her father before standing.

" Very well, if that is what you think best then so be it, I take my leave of you." She answered and then spun on her heel and swept out of the room. Elrond sighed, letting his head all into his hands.

****

" Arwen?" Glorfindel spoke softly from the doorway, watching as Arwen fastened the clasp on a black travelling bag. She did not answer him and he realized with a shock that she was also wearing her riding clothes. " Arwen what are you doing." He asked stepping into the room. Arwen looked back at him over her shoulder.

" I'm leaving, what does it look like I am doing?" She snapped. Glorfindel frowned. 

" But you cannot leave." He protested, making a move to gather her into his arms. She pushed him away, eyes narrowed in anger.

"But I must _my lord_." She turned away from him once more. " It appears that all those I love I cannot trust!" Glorfindel's face crumpled as guilt washed over him. 

' You must understand that I had to, I could not let you hurt someone you had considered as a friend until recently. Are you not guilty of the same crime committed but Estel? We are elves, we are supposed to be above the petty revenge of other peoples. You cannot go, I love you." He pleaded, grasping her hand. She turned to stare at him momentarily, studying his face. With what seemed much difficulty on her own part she threw his hand away.

" How can you say you love me, when you have betrayed me so?"

' You betrayed yourself!" Glorfindel said trying once more to gain a hold on her. " And I am very sorry for the part I myself played in it but you cannot go, I beg of thee to listen. It will only enrage your father further!"

" You do not understand, I must leave now! Let go of me!" She tore free from his grip, taking her bag as she did so.

" At least take this with you." Glorfindel extracted a small jeweled dagger from his belt. Arwen took it, though she refused to look him in the eyes. Tenderly Glorfindel brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know you are well versed in sword play and in defending yourself but it gives me a little ease to know that you have, now hurry, if your heard is set on it then I will distract you father."

Okay, like I said please take into consideration what I put in my opening notes and if anyone's interested though I'm sure you all know by now there are 25 ROTK pics posted on the official site for the movie…and a really incriminating one of Legolas comforting Aragorn.


	23. the arrival

Hello, once again guys, so I suppose you all have heard by now the rumor that ROTK might 4h 20minutes (please do not quote me on this, it's just a rumor okay?)…some people were complaining but me personally I would sit through 10h or more. Anyone with me on that one? As long as they do it justice I don't care how long it takes…once again please comment on the whole Legolas/Eowyn story (I already have it started )…please….please… I was also considering well more than considering and Elrohir/Legolas story and perhaps a Faramir/Someone story. Comments….needs comments please

D/C: well I suppose everyone knows that I don't own them by now…I wish I did just like all of you but alas we don't, they belonged to and were created by J.R.R. Tolkien…and now to his estate

" He wakes." Elrohir whispered in Elladan's ear. Elladan looked over his shoulder to see Legolas blinking up at him, confusedly. " Do not wake Estel…" He nodded and then turned to face the Prince.

" Legolas, how do you feel?" He asked softly reaching over and tenderly placing his hand on Legolas' brow. " Your fever has broken…"

" Thirsty." Legolas answered, voice raspy. With a pained look on his face he struggled up onto his elbows.

Elrohir handed Elladan a silver vial from one of the saddlebags and held it to the Prince's lips, smiling as he drank it hungrily. " There, now how do you feel?"

Legolas lay back against the bedroll, thankful for the pillow with which he had been provided. "Tired…where is Estel?"

" Asleep." Elrohir answered coming to a halt behind his brother. "And we'd like him to stay that way. It was ridiculous the way he fought with us to be here…after we demanded that he rest."

" Aye, I pity the person who attempts to hurt you, ever." Elladan added with a small grin. There was a comfortable silence between the three and Legolas allowed his eyes to close momentarily. For the first time in a long while he felt comfortable and did not feel compelled to move. A vague heat and exhaustion had taken hold of him but it did not matter. It felt good.

" I can take care of myself." He mumbled finally, a hand coming to rest on his stomach. With lazy strokes he massaged the skin relishing the tingling sensation it brought. 

" Of course you can little leaf." Elladan answered with a grin. Legolas ignored the urge to glare and concentrated on the sound of the wind in the leaves. It calmed him to no end and with a small smile he lay still. 

" Oh no…" He heard one of the twins breath. There was a small scuffle somewhere to his right and then he heard once again the twin spoke.

" Estel go back to sleep."

" No…where is he." Legolas' smile widened though he kept his eyes closed, as the voices grew heated. He hardly had the opportunity to hear the three fight and was curious to see to what extent it would go.

" He is fine, now rest!"

' I will not! Do not order me around!"

' This is ridiculous! We know what's best for you and if you want that wound to heal you need to rest!"

" I will rest once I've seen that he is well now let go of me or you will find yourself in grave peril." Aragorn's voice was barely human but none the less the twins' laughter echoed throughout the clearing.

" And what will you do in your condition? Bite me? I think not." This voice was clearly Elladan's though how he knew Legolas wasn't sure.

" I am only lacking one of my arms, I can fight equally with both and I will not hesitate to force my way to-"

" Alright, alright…go. Disturb his sleep." Trying desperately to erase the smile from his face Legolas took a deep breath and stilled his hand. 

His keen elven hearing picked up the soft padding of feet and then he felt a presence very near. A hand gently stroked the hair from his face and he let out a content sigh, leaning into the touch. " Ah so you are not sleeping after all." A voice spoke near his ear. " Why would you have me go through such grief with my kin if you could have simply sat up and spoke to them?" The accusation was playful enough and Legolas felt his grin returning. 

Opening his eyes cautiously he glanced up at Aragorn, a wave of relief washing over him at the sight of his husband, awake and in good condition. " You frightened me." He practically purred. Aragorn laughed.

" And you do not think I was scared when I learned you were in a fevered sleep and would not wake?" Carefully and with a small wince Aragorn lowered himself the ground, using his good arm to draw Legolas closer. With another happy sigh Legolas snuggled closer to the man breathing in his scent. 

" Now will you two go to sleep and cease your sickening affections?" Elladan demanded, folding his arms across his chest. Aragorn nodded watching as Legolas' eyes slid shut. " I still do not understand why you make him sleep with his eyes shut. It looks…" His voice trailed off.

" I did not make him do anything brother dear, he sensed that it unnerved me and adopted the action on his own…now if you want us to sleep so badly stop badgering us with your incessant questions and commentary." 

" You-"

" You're disturbing my rest." Aragorn said with a smirk before closing his own eyes. Elladan did not satisfy Aragorn with the triumph of an answer and went off to check the party's rations. 

**two weeks later **

" Ah…Rohan…" Aragorn said with a smile turning to look at Legolas. " It will be wonderful to sleep in a bed will in not?" Legolas nodded glancing off into the distance.

" Our welcoming party arrives my lord." He said with a smirk. " And if mine eyes do not deceive me I see the Lady Eowyn and Prince Faramir among them…"

" Ah, is it not so that Faramir should be in Gondor, watching over the nation's issues and problems in your absence?" Elrohir asked with a small smile. "And should you not have plaited your hair little prince before being received by royalty?" Legolas rolled his eyes at the raven-haired elf and for good measure allowed a few strands of loose hair to fall in his face.

" I like it better this way." He answered. " I like the way the wind runs through it and the way it falls…shouldn't you be leaving? We have long since crossed the border." 

" Smart little elf aren't you?' Elladan smirked immediately coming to his twin's defense. " We merely wanted to make sure that you were safely in the hands of the riders before we leave." The stern looks were held for only a minute before all three broke out in wide grins.

' You better take care of our nephew and niece…if anything happens-"

" Nothing will happen." Aragorn said cutting Elladan off abruptly. " Now our escorts are approaching…perhaps you should be going."

" What and no farewell embrace?" Elrohir questioned, feigning hurt. 

' I thought elves did not like such human actions of affection." Aragorn answered. " I thought you were above such foolish behavior." For that Aragorn received a strong cuff on the back of the head. There was laughter amongst the elves and then with a sad smile Elladan bade them farewell.

" We must go, as you've ever so kindly pointed out several times, we will visit ere the birth, no doubt father would like to be present and so would I."

" You would be welcome." Aragorn said with a grin. More good-byes were exchanged and then the party of elves rode back in the direction from whence they had come. 

Aragorn reached over and intertwined his fingers with Legolas', giving him a re-assuring smile. 

As the company from Rohan approached he let fall Legolas' hand and tightened Roheryn's riens. 

" Your majesty!" Faramir called, a large grin upon his face as they came to a halt before the pair. Aragorn smiled.

" Faramir." He returned the greeting. " 'Tis good to see you after so long." Faramir's smile widened and then he cast his gaze on Legolas.

" Prince Legolas, Ithilien has indeed noticed your absence from it's woods and let me assure you it is eager to see your re-" But he had paused, his eyes coming to rest on the Prince's stomach. Eowyn too, who had been silent the entire time was now staring openly alongside her husband, a look of disbelief on her fair features. 

Well then, there's yet another chapter. I had no idea my story was going to be this long. Oh well. Lol. Hope you guys like it, not much plot, just some cuteness I guess….


	24. Not now

Sorry, only had half an hour to write this. Suicides, doctor appointments and just problems in general have delayed me and as ordered by my therapist who keeps upping the dosage of my meds everytime I see him I have to spend more time with my mother so she bought us opening night tickets for POTC so I have to leave soon. Hope you all enjoy this not as boring as last time albeit short chapter. 

Love Emily

" There is much discussion to be had, friends. It would be best if we rode with haste to Edoras." Aragorn said quickly, nodding his head in the direction of the desired location.

" Of course my lord." Faramir said respectively leaning forwards in the gesture of a bow. Eowyn remained silent, a literal statue beside the figure of her husband. Without further words the group rode forth.

They were finally within the city's walls after many hours of riding. To say the least it was a relief for Aragorn to know that they had a warm bed to sleep in that night. 

He strode over to where Legolas was still perched atop his horse. " Here, let me to help you." He said with a grin, reaching up and gripping either side of Legolas' ever-growing waist. The elf wrinkled his nose in distaste.

" I am not so big yet that I need help down from my horse."

" You're wide enough, trust me on this and all the same I'd like to help you." Not wanting to cause another argument Legolas swung his leg over the side of his horse and allowed Aragorn to support him until he hit the ground, though it embarrassed him to be treated so gently in front of so many warriors. Once his feet hit the ground he pulled out of the man's grip, though he allowed him to trail a hand around his waist.

Faramir and Eowyn watched the exchange silently, though their wonder seemed to grow. 

" Ah, you've finally arrived," The voice of Eomer boomed over the small company. " Welcome friends, I have had a small banquet prepared for-" But he stopped abruptly upon seeing the elf and man in such close proximity. Slowly his eyes traveled over the length of Legolas' body and widened considerably when they reached the Prince's stomach. 

" Do not ask questions Eomer, we will explain while we dine, though I do hope you could set a more intimate place for it, I would prefer we tell only our close friends at this time."

" Tell your close friends-"

" Did you not hear him brother? He said he will answer no questions until we dine, hold thy tongue." Eowyn said suddenly spinning to face the figure of Rohan's king. If possible said figure seemed to shrink under his sister's withering gaze.

" Ah yes, I suppose he did, I'll have our food brought to a private chamber." He said quickly. Faramir watched the scene with a smile.

****

" But it's not possible! How could it be?" For several moments Faramir's question remained unanswered. 

" You lie, surely this is a joke of some kind." Eomer added. Aragorn face darkened.

" Would I lie to my close friends and allies of a matter thus? Every word I speak is the truth. Legolas carries my children." When he had finished speaking Legolas leaned close to his ear and whispered something in Elvish, leaving those at the table in confusion. Aragorn smiled and without explaining why he took Eomer's hand and placed it against Legolas' stomach.

A look of wonder slowly spread across the marksman's face. " It moved…kicked even…" He whispered softly.

" They." Legolas corrected with a smile. 

Eowyn and Faramir exchanged glances. "But how is it possible?" She asked, repeating her husband's question.

" All that Lord Elrond has said is that some males of elf kind can conceive and bear children, he has not gone into details in the matter. The birth will be a natural one-"

" But how can it be a natural birth? He…has not the anatomy to give birth insofar as I know." Eomer argued. Faramir and Eowyn seconded the man's question.

" The body builds its own exit for the child, or in my own instance, children. It takes roughly a week to form so I will be well aware when it will happen." Legolas spoke with the utmost calm as he took a slice of apple from a nearby plate. There was a small silence. " We do not know how long it will be before the process begins. An eleven pregnancy lasts for a year but as you all know for a mortal it is only nine months. The twins being both leaves us with no clear time frame. I now not if they will progress at the rate of a mortal child or at the rate of an Elven child."

" And how far along are you?" Eowyn continued. 

" By this point perhaps eight months on a human calendar." The Elf answered taking another morsel of apple. 

" And what of Arwen?" Faramir said finally, as though it was something that needed to be discussed but he regretted the need deeply.

" She was angered, as she should rightly be." Aragorn began but paused for several seconds. "But she had her own affairs as well…I won't go into the details but we were both at fault."

" What will the people think of this?" 

" We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now I desire nothing more than a warm bed and peace and quiet in which to sleep."

" Of course."

" We set out for the White City in two days time." Aragorn announced pushing his chair back from the table and standing. Legolas followed him in his actions and Eomer stood quickly.

" I'll show you to your room."

*****

" It is a wonderful day for a departure, is it not?" Aragorn asked with a laugh and a smile. Legolas nodded, stroking Arod's nose thoughtfully. There was a companionable silence between the couple until Aragorn spoke once more. " And how are you?"

" Well." Legolas lied, hand automatically straying to his stomach. He'd felt off all morning though Aragorn would be the last person he knew he'd speak to about it. The nagging and constant worry were driving him to the edge, or perhaps over into the abyss of madness. The feeling hadn't amounted to physical pain and he preferred to keep these things to himself until he knew that it would bring harm to the children. Insofar as he knew the children were safe and healthy. Perhaps it was nerves. He dreaded facing the people of Gondor but not only them but his own people, his elves of Ithilien. 

" And you lie not?" 

" Nay…" Legolas' voice trailed off and he smiled appreciatively at the horse, patting it once more before glancing over his shoulder at his husband. Aragorn was checking the harnesses and equipment for what Legolas guessed to be the fifth time. 

The journey would be long and above else he wanted to be able to enjoy himself instead of listening to the constant nagging and questions about his health. The wind flowed through his hair and he sighed. 

In the distance he could see Eowyn and Faramir approaching. Their horses were already saddled and waiting with the others and he knew they would be leaving soon. Eowyn was regarding him silently and Legolas ducked away, further towards the small stream that they were near. A hand strayed to his stomach and gradually it strayed further until it was cradling the swollen flesh. Surprise registered clearly across his face when one finger seemed to sink farther than the others. This brought a small amount of pain with it and Legolas' brow wrinkled in confusion. Careful that no one was watching he lifted the edge of his tunic and gently probed the area. He found it almost immediately. There was an indent, or what he could describe only as a small tear on the underside of his swollen belly. Pulling his hand back he realized with a shock that blood coated the tips of his fingers. " Oh no…" He whispered softly. " Not now…" 

Once more, sure that no one was watching he tore at the undergarment beneath his tunic until he was able to remove a strip of fabric. Carefully he tucked it against the opening and let his tunic fall back to cover it.

" Legolas, we depart soon!" Faramir's voice was loud and Legolas spun around, flashing the ranger a smile and a nod. Eowyn still watched him and he turned away quickly, in an effort to appear as though he was watching the water.

Please review. Because I'm a teen my reviews as well as reviewers are very important to me. I love you all.


	25. Whispers

A new chapter and at least I didn't take as long as last time….sorry, not much plot in this chapter.

The discomfort Legolas had categorized as 'off-center' earlier that day had persistently worsened during the ride and now in the seventh hour of their trek he was in a fair amount of pain. Jaw clenched he continued forth, allowing Faramir to take his place beside Aragorn knowing that the two needed to discuss matters of state and country. Now he found that his riding companion was none other than the lady Eowyn. She'd not stopped her continual observance of him and he could once more feel her clear eyes burning into the back of his head.

" The sun is about to set, we'll need to set up camp soon." She said urging her horse forward so that the two were side by side. Legolas nodded. " I'm sure you need to rest." 

" I am fine, I assure you." Legolas answered and set his gaze on the passing trees. 

" It must be a large strain, as your body's not built for carrying such a burden, twins no less." Legolas nodded politely.

" My body must be in some way capable or it would not have happened." He replied before tucking a strand of hair behind his pointed ear. Eowyn smiled softly and remained silent for several minutes, noting Legolas's jaw clench and unclench for a moment as his hands tightened almost imperceptibly on the reins. " How goes things in the white city?" He inquired finally in an attempt to distract himself.

*****

The sun was nearly gone and the sky a dark red when Aragorn finally called a halt to the day's riding. 

Legolas pulled Arod to a stop and sat still upon the horse contemplating his situation.. A steady throb and occasional jolt were steadily working their way through his body. He knew he had a week's time now before the actual act of labor began but if this was only the beginning he feared he would not be able to hide it for long. 

" Is his highness going to dismount or not?" Legolas glanced to the side and was surprised to find Eowyn staring up at him expectantly. He nodded slowly and gritting his teeth swung his leg back over the horse. He teetered for a brief second before dropping to the ground gracelessly. Within an instant a Gondorian had taken Arod's reins and was leading the horse towards the others. 

At first Legolas was unsure if his legs would support him but after standing for a small amount of time he decided that they would and began with slow determined steps towards where the fire was being built. Tents were already being constructed and bedrolls unpacked. Several men of the escort had gone off to hunt for a late supper.

" Ah there you are my love…" Aragorn's voice was tired but happy and Legolas forced a smile onto his face as the man enfolded him into a warm embrace. He let his head rest against Aragorn's shoulder momentarily before drawing back at a sudden jab of pain.

" I wish to bathe…" He smiled placing a delicate kiss on the ranger's stubbled chin. 

" Aye, I will join you-"

" No." Legolas cut him off sharply before he could stop himself and felt a pang of guilt at the hurt expression on Aragorn's weathered visage. " I would like some time to myself…to enjoy nature…and be with my thoughts." 

" Of course…I'll tell everyone to stay away then while you bathe…this must be trying for you."

" Very…" Legolas admitted and then placed another kiss higher on the jaw line ignoring the stares of those present. 

" Well off you go, we'll have food set out in an hour…" Legolas nodded and the slipped out of his husbands embrace before disappearing off into the trees. Aragorn watched his retreating back and then turned back towards where the tents were being erected. 

" They are a remarkable race…" Faramir mused as his king approached. " I've never held any prejudice against them despite what most men thought…they've brightened up the city…they fascinate me." Aragorn nodded settling himself on a rock. 

" I was raised by the firstborn and still I am amazed…" He chuckled. " This has not been an easy trial…"

' It puzzles me still how this came about, no doubt the people will have mixed opinions, they loved Arwen…"

" And they love Legolas…" Aragorn countered folding his arms against his chest. Faramir nodded but let his gaze travel to many men of their escort.

" They love him but they love him as the golden prince of our forests, a hero of the nine walkers and friend to their king…not as the King's consort responsible for the dislodging of their queen…I know not their thoughts on relations between two men…especially when these relations involve an elf." He paused catching Eowyn's eyes across the clearing before turning back to Aragorn. " I have watched them stare and whisper. They do not know what to make of this."

" Legolas is my chosen partner no matter the publics opinion, he also carries my heirs, I stand by him no matter the repercussions."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Carefully Legolas discarded the last of his clothing relishing the feel of the air on his skin. With a slight grimace he removed the cloth he had tucked beneath his stomach and was somewhat disgusted by the growing amount of blood that had collected during the day. When Elrond had explained that the body would build its own exit he did not think the Eldar meant it would tear its way from the outside in. After living for over two thousand years like all elves he had acquired a certain tolerance to pain but with this steadily worsening he dreaded to think if this was the first day of his ordeal then what would it be towards the climax of it all?

With deft fingers he worked at his braids, toes curling into the soft soil as the pain took on a sudden crescendo. He waited it out before standing, though unsteadily and then entering the water. It was cold but he barely took notice of the temperature. It calmed him immensely and almost methodically he began to wash the dirt from his hair and the sweat from his face. He could almost put the pain out of his mind.

After a good deal of swimming, floating and washing he returned to the shore and grabbed the cloth into the water. Scrubbing it together he managed to wash away most of the blood and then satisfied he swam back once more to dry off and redress.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

" Ah, I almost thought you weren't coming back…" Aragorn grinned when Legolas appeared at the edge of the clearing. " I've been waiting, the food's nearly cooked." He shifted slightly to the left, making room for Legolas on the mat that had been set next to the fire. The guards turned and watched the elf approach and Legolas gazed steadily ahead, refusing to return the obvious stares.

" I lost track of time, I apologize." Aragorn shook his head in protest as Legolas settled himself on to the mat.

" Do not apologize…" He reached out and ran his fingers through the silken locks and Legolas flinched slightly, aware that all eyes were still fastened to them, whether or not the owners wished the pair to know or not. He felt a residual resentment from at least half of the group. Noting the elf's discomfort he withdrew his hand and contented himself with staring into the fire.

Faramir and the ever-watchful Eowyn sat on their own mat very close to Aragorn's and they gave the men assembled a disapproving glance at the indiscreetness of their actions.

A boy stood quickly from his place near the fire and began to check the meat, eyes clearly avoiding both man and elf. Legolas studied him silently before turning to Aragorn.

" I'm not hungry I'm afraid, I'd just like to sleep…"

" Of course." Aragorn said tenderly, concern beginning to brew in his gray eyes. Slowly Legolas got to his feet once more. Aragorn clasped his hand for a moment before placing a kiss upon the milky skin. " I'll wait for my food and then I'll join you in the tent." Legolas nodded and then went towards the group of tents, disappearing into the larger of these. 

******

As quietly as he could Aragorn pushed back the ten flap and peered inside. He could see the huddled form of Legolas on the bed and called out the elf's name softly. When he received no answer save the light breathing of someone in slumber he stepped inside letting the doorway fall closed behind him. A plate of fruits and cheese was clutched in his right hand and a plate with various pieces of meat in his other. Quietly he set these down on the ground beside the bed and sat down on the edge. His eyes tracked the progressive rise and fall of Legolas' chest for what seemed like an eternity before he lay down gently, mindful of Legolas' position, not wanting to rouse him.


	26. Discovered

Hey guys, next chapter is finally ready, hope u guys like it. Please please read and review. It feeds my creative fire. If anyone would like to draw some artwork for this story or my other one feel free to e-mail it to me. I've already had a beautiful portrait done for my by my friend Micah and if anyone would like to see it e-mail me and I'll send it to you. Thanks a bunch. 

Aragorn blinked several times into the darkness unsure of what had woken him. He could hear nothing of importance, neither cries of alarm nor sounds of scuffle or attack. The only sound that drifted to him in the tent was the quiet murmurs of those standing guard in the late hours of the night.

Shifting onto his side he let his hand stray to Legolas' golden locks, twining them around his finger thoughtfully, racking his mind for the reason of his sudden consciousness. Anduril lay sheathed beside the bed, nothing was amiss. It puzzled him greatly but he did not move, he was content to merely lay where he was and stroke Legolas' hair. 

" Mmmm…" Legolas mumbled softly. Aragorn arched an eyebrow. The noise had been to his surprise a pained one. Very gently he crawled up onto his elbows and peered down at the elf that by all appearances seemed to be in a deep sleep. " Legolas?" He whispered reaching down to brush some stray strands from the Prince's face. Sweat had matted them to the pale forehead and Aragorn frowned realizing that the skin was hot to the touch. "Legolas what's the matter?" But he received no answer. Legolas stirred slightly, the sheets trapped in an iron grasp by his fist but he did not wake. " Legolas wake up…" He was rewarded with silence. 

He heard footsteps pass outside of the tent and glanced briefly towards the sound. The shadow was by all means feminine. Puzzled, it took him several seconds to realize that it could be none other than Eowyn. Casting his gaze at Legolas once more he inched his way off of the bed and pulled on a pair of leggings. He heard Legolas murmur something unintelligible behind him. " Legolas?" He said hopefully, spinning around to face his husband but there was yet again no answer to his call.

With a sigh he turned once more and padded quietly to the tent's opening. Drawing back the flap he peered out into the camp and caught sight of Eowyn by the fire. Looking back over his shoulder he then turned and stepped outside, letting the tent fall closed behind him. 

Eowyn looked in his direction for a few moments before returning her attention to the fire. Running his hands through his hair he made his way to where she stood.

" You're highness." She said softly, making a small bow instead of the habitual curtsey. Aragorn nodded.

" Lady Eowyn." He paused before continuing. " I wonder what has kept you from slumber…" His voice trailed off, eyes staring into the flames. Eowyn offered a small smile and let a silence linger between the pair before answering.

" That is not the reason you seek me out Aragorn, I can see it in your eyes my liege. What is thine true purpose for seeking my company this night?" At these words Aragorn let out a breath of air, fingers straying to his hair once more out of habit.

" Ah, you've found me out fair lady." He said with the barest of grins. Eowyn waited patiently for him to go on. A soft breeze played with her hair and she clasped her hands before her. " I have noticed that you spent copious amounts of time with Legolas today…and I wonder if he has said anything to you. He seems in a great discomfort, even in sleep and it worries me. I was hoping perhaps you could shed some light on the subject so I may better understand his pain." 

" I'm afraid I cannot help you sire, I myself asked him of his condition earlier for he seemed at a great unease today but he evaded my questions. I daresay he would confide in his husband before the wife of a friend." She glanced up at him briefly, blue eyes glittering in the firelight before letting them fall once more to the riotous flames.

" Ah, that would make sense but for the small fact that I am the last person he confides in as of late. He doesn't want to worry me or cause any trouble but by denying me knowledge of his wellbeing he does both and intensifies the feelings. I am far more worried than I would be if I knew the origin of his pain." He bit down on his bottom lip thoughtfully, hands abandoning his hair to play with the hem of his tunic. He cursed his restlessness but found that he could not stop the fidgeting.

" Those are wise words sire, if I were in your position I would explain it to him thus and hope for the best. Perhaps he will reveal his problems if he believes that in not doing so he will make matters worse." There was another companionable silence and then Aragorn turned to face her.

" Our conversation has eased my mind and I thank you for it. Now I will return to my tent, as should you."

" I thank you for your concern highness but I cannot sleep. It would do me well to stay here for a few more moments before I return to Faramir."

" Well then, I will see you tomorrow. Good night Lady."

" Good night my liege." She answered and gave another curt bow. Aragorn accepted the gesture with a nod of his head and then hurried back to his tent.

*****

The sun was bright in the sky when Legolas began to stir. Slowly consciousness enveloped him like a fog and he moaned, curling up on his side as a jolt of pain destroyed all traces of sleep from his mind. Letting out a few ragged breaths he reached down to the underside of his stomach and felt for the cloth he'd placed there the night before. It was still thankfully in its place.

With shaking hands he carefully unfolded his body and began the trying task of pushing himself into a makeshift sitting position. Aragorn was gone and had been for some time as was Legolas' guess. The sheets had long since lost the warmth of his body and the imprint of his sleeping form. A tray of fresh fruit and a decanter was waiting for him on a small wooden stool and he surveyed the food thoughtfully. He was hungry, that was without a doubt and the small slices of pear and apple looked very appealing. Reaching out he took a piece and popped it into his mouth. He smiled around the morsel, savoring the sweet taste before devouring it. After several minutes the plate was empty. 

Controlling his breathing he slid himself forwards until his legs bent over the edge and his feet hit the ground. Another jolt of pain, smaller than the last and he pushed himself up off of the mattress. Though unsteadily, he stood and made his way towards the door. It was late, far later than he was used to waking and he wanted to know why no one had summoned him.

As he stepped out into the sunlight it became apparent that nothing had been packed since the night before nor did it seem like it would happen soon. He spied Aragorn at the far end of the encampment conversing with Faramir and several men from the escort. He flashed him a smile that Aragorn returned full heartedly before he turned back to the others.

A sudden wave of dizziness caused Legolas to stop and he leaned heavily against one of the support posts of the tent. Bile burned the back of his throat and before he could stop himself he pitched forwards onto his knees. He could hear several cries of surprise in the background but they all faded to the back of his mind as his stomach heaved, determined to empty itself of its contents. Seconds later he felt a hand on his back and someone was pulling the hair from his face. Gasping for breath he willed the heaving to stop but he gagged, head falling forwards once more. " It's alright meleth'nin." Aragorn's comforting voice washed over him and he swallowed determinedly.

Someone held a cloth out to him and he took it gratefully, wiping his mouth slowly as his heart began to revert to its normal pace. " Are you alright?" Aragorn asked softly, stroking the hair from his face. Legolas nodded automatically leaning back against the man hoping that he wouldn't notice how much he was shaking. The hand left his back and circled around to his stomach and before Legolas could stop it, it had traveled to his underbelly. " What's this?" Aragorn asked upon feeling the bundle of cloth beneath the tunic.

' 'Tis nothing." Legolas said quickly trying to pull the offending hand away but Aragorn easily restrained him. Slowly he withdrew the cloth from where it had been hidden, eyes widening at the vividly red stains that marred its white surface. 

' Legolas!" He gasped, eyes widening in shock and worry. Legolas let out an exasperated moan, burying his face in his hands.

' Estel-"

" Lie down." It was an order, not a question and before Legolas could respond he was being eased onto his back. His eyes caught sight of Faramir and Eowyn standing close by and then someone placed a pillow beneath his head. Aragorn had moved during the process and was now kneeling on his left side.

" Estel, I don't-" But his protest was ignored and he could only watch helplessly as Aragorn lifted his tunic and ran his hand along the contour of his swollen stomach. As the fingers inched closer to the underside he cursed his luck repeatedly and winced when they found the opening. 

" When did it start?" Aragorn's voice was extremely controlled Legolas discovered, and each word was expertly calculated.

" Yesterday…" Legolas said miserably. Aragorn nodded more to himself than to the others and then looked down at the elf.

" Why did you not tell me?" The question was spoken tenderly but Legolas could sense the underlying betrayal in the words and swallowed.

" I did not want to hinder our departure…" Was the Prince's answer and Aragorn sighed, one hand running across the top of his scalp. His eyes clouded with worry and he shook his head

" It is far too early for this…you are in your eighth month…" There was silence. ' Elrond said it would take a week before the actual labor began, yes?" 

" Aye…" Legolas said softly.

" We must get you lying down. There is no way you can travel in your condition."

' We cannot wait an entire week, I rode yesterday and I will ride today. I cannot lie around for six days without going mad!"

" You cannot ride!"

" Yes I can!" Legolas shouted, voice carrying throughout the clearing. All heads turned in his direction. "I will be fine!" Aragorn's face had turned an unflattering shade of red and Legolas cried out in frustration for once not caring what the others thought.

So please R&R, you know I love it when you do.


	27. not now pt2

Oohhh…another chapter. I hope this piques your interest for the next one. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I would write this if it weren't for you…well I'd write it but no one apart from me would ever read it. Thank u all.

emily

Legolas glared darkly at the inside walls of the tent. He had been put in a bed of the most sumptuous dressings, pillows and blankets while preparations were being handled outside. Eowyn had been assigned to keep him company when Aragorn could not and Legolas had barely said a word to her in the entire half-hour that she'd been there. 

There was always the steady throb of pain to keep him distracted but he was making a tiring effort at becoming desensitized against it. Realizing that he would have to endure roughly five days of the pain before the actual labor began he thought it a useful activity on which to divest his time. 

For five minutes Eowyn had been watching the Prince's sour expression and sighing she folded her hands in her lap. " It will do no good to sit here and sulk like a child." She said finally brushing a strand of hair from her face. Legolas looked up startled at the comment, blue eyes widening at her boldness. During their time together, upon arriving at Edoras and to five minutes prior of her words she'd been nothing but kind and respectful.

" I can do what I will." He answered curtly focusing his attention on the wall once more. The expression on his face reminded her of a child, a spoiled child who had been denied desert. She thought of laughing but dismissed the idea quickly.

" As we speak they are outside building a litter, in which you will be able to ride, Aragorn compromised and so have you. Let that be the end of it."

" You do not understand." Legolas' answer was short and angry but it did not seem to faze the shield-maiden.

" I understand plenty." She replied, eyes glittering somewhat despite the dimness of their tent. Legolas crossed his arms above his stomach, face the picture of skepticism. "Perhaps you forget I am a woman you highness? You are finally being treated like one and it displeases you immensely, as it should. Women are treated like this the whole of their lives. I understand far better than you I think. The only way I have found to cope with the inequality between genders is to do what I can but not let it anger me when I cannot do the things I desire. I've learned my lesson the hard way. If you recall I was nearly killed in the battle. It would bring a great sorrow to my heart to see you or the babes suffer as a result of your anger."

At first Legolas did not know how to answer. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity and then shifted onto his side away from her.

******

Aragorn drew back from the shaded, cushioned and curtained structure that had been built for Legolas' comfort. It could be pulled easily by two horses and the man was confident that it would last the rest of the journey back to Minis Tirith. He had personally inspected it four times himself to insure that nothing was amiss or out of place. " With all due respect my liege, I believe it to be safe. It cannot possibly be more secure." Faramir said with a twinkle in his eyes. With a heavy sigh Aragorn nodded in agreement, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair.

" I just worry that he will be angry with me still, I do not expect a warm welcome when I go to fetch him but I hope at least for a cold civility." 

" The important matter sire is that he and children remain safe."

" I know, gods I know…" Aragorn allowed the barest of smiles to creep onto his face before glancing back towards the tent. " And I must fetch him soon, it will do nothing for his temper if he knows we waited until the morrow with several good hours of riding left in the day."

" Ah, it seems to upset even Eowyn to know when we waste significant hours of the day, although she tries to hide it." Faramir added with a smile. " Something has recently changed about her though…she seems more content…she does nothing but smile to me whenever I see her."

" Then your marriage is decidedly better than mine, both of mine to be specific…I dread to think about what has happened to Arwen." Faramir raised an eyebrow.

" How so?"

" While we were in Rivendell several attacks were made upon Legolas once it got out that we were together…" Aragorn's voice trailed off. " Of course suspicion fell on Arwen. She did not attempt to hide her rage at my 'indiscretions'." 

" Was this suspicion rightly placed?" Faramir asked eyes trailing to the far tent momentarily.

" There was evidence but none of it was entirely proven but I fear all believed that it was she therefore by elvish customs she would have to be punished. I left before I could learn of the chosen consequences but I doubt that they were to her benefit."

" Punishment?" Faramir repeated. He could not picture such a thing taking place in Elven society. They had always seemed above such things.

" Aye, it's not what you are thinking though. When elves are punished it is more of a matter of wounded pride. Since they are immortal it makes no sense to waste such a precious life."

" Then would she be banished from her father's realm?" 

" Typically yes but as I said I wasn't there for the actual decision…it is a long and painful journey to say the least and I think that might carry over to our own departure if we do not leave soon." Faramir let out a small chuckle and glanced back at the tent once more. 

" I suppose we should fetch them…" There was a slight hesitation and Faramir waited patiently while Aragorn found something else to inspect on the litter. Were the joints well hinged? Were the fabrics too heavy? Are the pillows comfortable enough? And to each question Faramir gave a small nod of his head and finally Aragorn took a step towards the tent.

Halfway towards their destination Eowyn emerged from the said tent and a smile brightened her face when she saw the two men. 

" Are we finally departing my lords?"

" Aye, where is Legolas? Is he well?" Eowyn could see the concern begin to cloud Aragorn's face and offered a re-assuring smile though amusement flickered in her eyes.

" Very well my liege, he insists upon standing on his own, perhaps it will be a few moments…" She answered with a semi-curtsey. " Now if you'll excuse me I must see my horse…"

" Ah, I will accompany you." Faramir added holding out his arm. Eowyn accepted it silently and then the couple went off in direction of the animals. 

Aragorn stared at the tent's entrance for perhaps ten minutes wondering if it would be wise to interrupt Legolas. Was it really worth another fight?

" You can stop sulking and come in." Legolas' voice drifted out to him and his face stiffened in a momentary anger.

" Is that not the pot calling the kettle black?" Aragorn retorted stepping inside. Legolas laughed pleasantly and straightened his tunic.

" Perhaps…perhaps…" He mused with a smile. " Are we leaving soon?" Aragorn stood silent in shock for a moment. Surely this seemingly content person could not be the Legolas he had spent the morning with.

" Yes…" He answered cautiously. Legolas smiled though it was strained and a hand found its way to his stomach. Aragorn's mouth opened as though to speak again but thought better of it and remained quiet.

" Good…" Legolas paused and then continued. " How can we leave if the tent is not yet dismantled and its contents packed?" 

" Some of the men are staying behind to do it and then they will catch up with us…" Aragorn's voice trailed off and he yawned unable to hide his weariness. When he opened his eyes Legolas was before him, blue eyes searching his face methodically and then a slender hand reached up to brush at his cheek.

" I am sorry you know…I did not mean to yell earlier." Legolas sighed. " I had a long talk with a friend and realized my foolishness, I am sorry…"

" I know…" Aragorn answered and then wrapped his arms around the elf, drawing him close. "Are you in much pain?"

" I can handle it…and I'm sure I'll be able to handle it much more easily now that you've built me a means of transportation." Aragorn nodded once more and then glanced back towards the opening of the tent. He could see that everything was ready and waiting for them and he placed a kiss to the top of Legolas' head before taking his hands and leading him out of the tent.

There was silence as they made their way to the carriage of sorts and Aragorn helped Legolas crawl inside.

" Is it alright?" The King asked anxiously eyes searching once more for forgotten faults and mistakes within the structure. Legolas let out a small chuckle and nodded.

" It's beautiful but if you do not stop your worrying soon we will be here until dusk." Aragorn smiled softly and reached a hand forwards the toy with one of the perfectly formed braids. Twining it around his finger he pressed a soft kiss to Legolas' lips aware that the others were staring. 

After a moment he drew back and then climbed back onto the ground. " My liege, your horse it ready." A man appeared at his side with a pair of horse's reins in his hand. Aragorn nodded and took them from the guard and send one last look to Legolas who waved back happily. Satisfied that Legolas was comfortable for the time being he went to the front of the assemblage. 

Once Aragorn was out of sight Legolas' smile fell from his lips and he closed his eyes letting his head rest back against the cushions as small ripples of pain reverberated from his stomach. " Five more days…" He sighed wearily. An order was shouted and then the carriage moved forwards with a jerk.

**Three days later **

" Halt!" The loud cry roused Legolas instantly and he blinked as anxiousness slowly gathered in the back of his mind. He could hear running footsteps and hurried voices. Something was wrong, he could feel it in the air, hear it in the trees. 

A jolt of pain, stronger than any yet hit him and he doubled over with one hand grasping a pillow tightly. "Ai!" He moaned through gritted teeth and slowly began to unfold himself. Bit by bit the pain slowly ebbed away and he struggled to breathe. 

" Sire we are under attack, I am under strict orders to take you away from the battle until it's over." Eowyn's face appeared at the back of the carriage with a grim expression. " The king has to stay and fight." Legolas opened his mouth to speak but before he could she had disappeared and he found the vehicle moving forwards once more, this time urgent with speed. A fresh wave of agony assailed him and he cried out despite himself, curling up once more.

" No, no, no…there are supposed to be two days left…no…ah…." He gasped bracing himself against the wall as they took a sharp turn. He had been aware of the pain growing stronger since that morning but that pain was welcome now. Legolas would do anything to be rid of this. 

He heard nothing but the wild beating of the horses' hooves against the ground as he was carried away from the ambush. Eowyn's voice urged them on and he felt ill with each new twist and turn. Branches brushed the canopy and several leaves drifted down inside. 

He swallowed through another spasm and was relieved to find that they were slowing and minutes later he was rewarded with a full stop. Gasping for breath he listened as Eowyn walked around back once more. 

Her bright blue eyes peered in at him. " We have to go one foot lest they find the carriage. The horses will be fine, I've unhitched them. They will find their way back when it's safe." Legolas nodded soundlessly and accepted the arm offered to him.

Please please review 


	28. Lost

Yay, another chapter, hope you all enjoy it and thanks very much for the reviews

" Legolas we must move." Eowyn urged, pulling slightly on his arm. " We are barely twenty yards from the carriage. If they have sent scouts after it they will be bound to find us." There was a small impatience in her voice and Legolas managed a soft apology willing his legs to move, imploring his body to stop his torment. 

His foot caught a root and he would have fallen had Eowyn not caught him by the arm. " Your highness-" But she broke off, eyes searching his face. " What ails you?'

" Nothing." Legolas practically wheezed. She furrowed her brow and he continued. " I have not had any sort of physical activity for the past few days and am sorely out of shape considering my girth…as you said we must move on…" And this time it was he who moved past her. She rolled her eyes and followed as they wound their way deeper into the forest and away from the path.

"Legolas we can stop now." Eowyn latched a slender hand around his arm as he veered off towards the left. " We are a safe distance. You need to rest." Reluctantly he did not pull out of her grasp and came to a standstill. Their silence was broken by a sharp gasp from the elf. Eowyn's eyes quickly appraised Legolas's appearance and once more a frown creased her forehead.

" I merely need to sit down." Legolas mumbled before grimacing. He ignored all of Eowyn's attempts to help and sank down against a tree, his back against the trunk. A slow hissing breath escaped and he closed his eyes trying desperately to block out the pain. He could feel the energy from the tree and tried to capture some of it but to no avail. 

" Are you positive?"

" Yes." Still her gaze lingered and then with a sigh she glanced back towards the way they had come. 

" I'll go scout ahead, to see if they've followed our tracks. Do not move…" Legolas nodded silently through another spasm of pain and Eowyn looked reluctant to leave. With another sigh she turned and disappeared back into the foliage.

Legolas lay still for a moment contemplating the situation. _Eowyn is my only means of help and I've just sent her off into the woods…by the Valar what is wrong with me? _He cried out sharply as another contraction shook his frame. Cold shivers raced down his back and he moaned arching slightly against the pain. He could feel the sweat beading and rolling down his neck, the back of his shirt stuck to his skin and he twisted helplessly unable to find the strength to move.

****

Eowyn tilted her head delicately listening for any sounds of intruders or followers but heard none save her own breathing. Glancing about quickly she pulled several of the blankets and pillows from the back of the abandoned carriage and slung them over her shoulder.

She'd seen the look on Legolas' face countless times before, he could not hide it from her and she knew from experience that it would be a long wait though the particulars of the occurrence were foreign to her. 

With a grunt she shouldered the large bundle and set off in the direction in which she had come.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dead bodies lay strewn about the path though thankfully the bulk of the casualties lay with the enemy. Men of the royal guard hurried to a fro tending to the wounded and clearing away what bodies they could. 

Aragorn and Faramir stood to the east of the chaotic mess, eyes scanning the wagon tracks in the road. " They wouldn't have gone far, Legolas couldn't have endured the travel." Aragorn said softly taking a few steps forwards. " He looked ill at ease this morning." Faramir nodded trying to regain his breath. 

" But there are still a few days yet my Lord." Faramir stated tiredly. " We must find them." Aragorn nodded and the pair set off in the direction they deemed best.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eowyn dropped the mess onto the ground, pillows rolling and blankets making a soft 'oomf'. Legolas didn't so much as glance up at the sound of her approaching footsteps and she crouched down beside him. " My Lord?" She questioned softly reaching forwards the place a delicate hand across his brow. Her eyes strayed to a dark stain on the ground.

" Ah…" Legolas gasped quietly 

" You sit in a puddle of water…water to the best of my knowledge is your own." She stated quietly. When Legolas did not answer she continued. "And you say that you are well?"

" Nay…I am not…I…" Legolas broke off suddenly curling in on his side, eyes clenched shut. Eowyn's eyes widened in concern and she watched him intently, her hand traveling to his stomach. She could feel the muscles moving and then her hand encountered a thick substance, a stick one at that, making the fabric cling to her fingers. Swallowing back a disgusted look she raised her hand to inspect it. 

Blood stained the pale digits and a cold fear gripper her. She shifted backwards and craned her neck to the side. It was, as she had feared. The whole bottom half of Legolas' tunic was stained with the crimson stuff and she took a deep breath to calm herself. 

" I've brought blankets and pillows my lord." She said finally. "They will ease your discomfort thought what they can offer, I'm afraid will do little for your pain…"

" I do not care…" Legolas said quietly. His hand clenched around a tuft of grass and with a grunt he jerked forwards, pulled the delicate green blades loose from the soil. With a soft cry he let them fall and slumped back against the tree, eyes glazed. 

During this Eowyn had grabbed one of the more cushioned blankets and turned to face the prince. "Roll to the side…" She instructed gently, compassion shining in her eyes. 

Legolas did not answer but very slowly moved his body to the left. A pained expression had twisted his normally stoic features into a tortured grimace and it was obvious to the lady that the effort took great resolve. As quickly as she could she spread the blanket out across the space he had so recently occupied and then helped ease him back onto the quilted surface. Hastily she arranged some of the pillows behind his back and head, adjusting them until she was satisfied with the result.

"Thank you…" Legolas said finally once she'd sat back again. The pain seemed to have passed for the time being and he closed his eyes in exhaustion though he knew sleep would be impossible to attain. 

Vaguely he could hear Eowyn moving about in the background but didn't take any notice, the pain was starting to build up again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"There are only so many places they could have gone." Faramir muttered tiredly scanning the ground before them.

" We are in a forest Faramir, you do not realize the reality of your words!" Aragorn voice rose as he spoke and he took a step forwards. A dark shape loomed in the distance and raising an eyebrow he started towards it, unmindful of whether the steward followed or not.

The identity of the shape made itself known almost immediately. " It's the carriage!" He called over his shoulder, hastening his speed. His momentary relief turned into confusion and a look of dismay slowly wormed its way onto his face as he came to a half before it. " It is empty…" He sighed peering into the canopied back. Faramir arrived seconds later.

" Nearly all of the furnishings are gone…you are a better tracker than I, in which direction did they leave?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eowyn watched helplessly as Legolas doubled over. Face contorted with pain. He clutched her hand tightly, so tightly Eowyn was afraid he might break it though she did not voice these fears. Her eyes drifted once more to the blanket on which he lay. The blood had seeped down into the once pristine fabric, staining it a vivid red. Worry lines creased her face and she bit back a yelp as Legolas twisted to the side yanking her hand with him.

The pain came to him in waves, rolling over him, crashing into him and nearly consuming him. He writhed in its clutches and cried out without thought. Perhaps Eowyn was sitting beside him, perhaps she had offered her hand as a means of support and perhaps he was in a forest but he could not tell. He was alone in his pain and it blocked out all else. 

Legolas moaned, biting down hard on his bottom lip and tasted blood. A string of elvish curses fled his lips. The spasm was slow to release him from its agonizing depths and with a ragged breath he sank back into the pillows now aware once more of the blood on his clothes and the sweat clinging to his body. He felt as though he were going to be sick.

" Prince Legolas?" He cast a tired gaze on the women beside him, taking note of her worried expression, pale face and bloodied hands. _My blood…_He reminded himself with a shudder.

" Aye…"

" I would fetch some water but I fear to leave you alone." She murmured softly. _So she too can hear the trickle of a stream…_the elf thought absently. 

" It will be a few minutes' time until the next Eowyn…if you deem it necessary then go." He managed, surprised at the thickness of his voice. Exhaustion tugged at his senses but he stubbornly ignored it.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes…" He could hear her climbing to her feet and trailed her progress as she disappeared back into the foliage. 

Raising a shaking hand to his face he pushed the hair back from his forehead and let his eyelids lower. 

Something wet touched his face and he started, eyes snapping open. Slowly a pair of ice-blue eyes came into focus and he blinked trying to remember where he was. " Eowyn?" He questioned softly.

" Yes my lord?" She held a wet strip on cloth in her hand. Delicately she bathed his face and he welcomed the cool sensation on his heated skin. He opened his mouth to speak but the first ripplings of another contraction caught him off guard and he shut it quickly. " You were asleep when I returned." She said in reply to his unspoken question. 

He nodded slowly and unconsciously wrapped his hand around a section of blanket. Seconds later the pain assaulted him afresh and he cried out arching forwards and then doubling in on himself. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he clenched his jaw. Eowyn's voice had dissolved into a buzzing in the back of his mind and he tried to bring it back, concentrate on it. _Anything_, he thought, _to distract me from this_. Again the attack was slow to recede leaving him panting and more tired than before.

" Here…drink." The edge of a canteen was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily. The cool liquid soothed his parched throat and dry lips. Soon it was pulled away and once more the cloth was wiping at his face and soothing his hair back. Chest heaving he sagged backwards, shivering. 

" There is too much blood." He muttered. Eowyn's gaze flickered upwards briefly and then she continued her ministrations without answering. " This comes a month early at the least." He added. 

" Yes…but that does not mean all will not be well, we will wait for Aragorn and Faramir. Aragorn is a skilled healer, he will know what to do…"

" I doubt he has had experience with a male giving birth. The concept is as foreign to him as it is to me and I am the one in labor…" 

" Do not be so negative." Eowyn answered. 

A soft breeze filtered in through the tick foliage and she smiled at its cooling caress, welcoming the brief distraction. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Faramir you must keep up, we need to find them!" Aragorn called over his shoulder for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they'd passed into the forest. He found at every turn the man was slow to follow and short of breath.

With a frustrated cry Aragorn skidded to a halt, turning exasperated eyes onto his companion. "I cannot-" But he paused finally taking full stock of Faramir's appearance. " Are you injured?" He asked softly taking note of the pale shiny face that stared back at him. A cold concern gripped him but he remained quiet waiting for an answer.

" I…I-" Faramir faltered, one hand firmly clutching his side. " I was hit during battle…it is nothing serious."

" Let me see for myself." Aragorn muttered striding quickly across the distance between them. Faramir shook his head and took a step back. With a surprised yelp he tripped and hit the ground with a thud, his head bouncing off one of the rocks with a sickening crack before going still. 

Aragorn stood completely still for a moment trying to comprehend everything that was happening. Gently he kneeled down and the grim realization that Faramir was now bleeding heavily from the back of his head settled in on him like a thick fog. 

" AI!!!!!" The sharp cry pierced him deeply and he leapt to his feet.

" Legolas!" 


	29. I'm so tired

Aha…a chapter finally and the birth nonetheless. As I have said many chapter before now family issues, medical issues and school issues arose, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for being so late with this but I do hope the chapter was worth it. I love you all to death lol. Where would I be without you're reviews to keep me going, be they constructive, rude or very nice lol. 

Emily

" Legolas do not move so much…you'll cause further damage!" Eowyn cried reaching forwards to push his shoulders back against the cushions. 

" Do not touch me!" Legolas hissed trying to wrench free from the woman's grasp. " You cannot know how it feels." The pain was at the peak of its crescendo and he felt tears blur his vision as he fought to control his voice.

" I know I do not understand Legolas…but try to grasp the fact that I do not want any more harm come to you or the babes than need be…ah!" The elf had twisted her hand at an awkward angle and she squirmed desperately to relinquish the hold. Any more pressure and she was sure the bones would snap. With a great jerk of her arm she managed to pull free and fell back onto her haunches, cradling the fist in her lap. For instant she was surprised at how much blood had seeped its way into the pale fabric of her dress and she grimaced.

Panting raggedly, Legolas fell back amongst the pillows, skin pale and glistening. The hair stuck to his face and he moaned arching forwards again. " They are closer…yea gods…they're tearing me to pieces!" He bunched up the blankets in his tightly curled fists and let out a gut wrenching cry. 

All the color drained from the lady's face at the sound and she felt her composure slipping for the first time since they'd been in the woods. Another splash of blood soaked into the blanket and she let out a low breath trying to calm herself. Legolas' labored breathing and cries of pain were breaking down the barrier steadily.

" LEGOLAS!!!" For a second she did not believe what she'd heard and strained her ears attentively in the direction from which the shout had come from. Yes, she could hear the pounding of feet. There was hope yet! 

" Aragorn we are here!" she climbed to her feet clumsily, the pain in her hand all but forgotten. 

Seconds later a figure came bursting into the small clearing and Eowyn found herself gripped by the shoulders and spun around. She let out a scream of distress and started to struggled. " Eowyn it is I, Aragorn. Stop!" At these words she went still and found the king's face before her, staring intently.

" Aragorn…" She whispered with momentary relief but slowly it faded into a look of worry. " He bleeds too much…it has been like this for hours." 

" Faramir is hurt, go to him and tend him while I stay here…he is naught but twenty yards that way." He turned the woman in the direction from whence he had come. " I do not believe it to be too serious but I do not want him to be left alone." He released her and gave her a gentle shove. Without another word she took off into the woods.

" Aragorn…" Legolas voice was hoarse with pain and Aragorn felt a tightening around his heart. He went to where the elf lay nestled amongst the blankets and pillows, falling to his knees beside him. Immediately his hands sought out a delicate wrist and he searched diligently for a pulse and when he found it, it only deepened his concern. 

" You heart races…" He sighed, leaning forwards to plant a kiss on the sweat slicked forehead. 

" I know it does…" Legolas broke off, face twisting in agony. Aragorn soothed the hair back from his face and reached for the cloth Eowyn had left on the ground. His eyes caught sight of the blood and he pushed back the dizzying fear that it brought forth.

" How long has it been as such?" He questioned, fingers probing beneath the Prince's swollen stomach.

" Right before Eowyn and I left…" He arched forwards letting out a strangled cry and Aragorn caught the elf's flailing hands. 

" Just breath…try to concentrate." He murmured in a soothing voice. " It will be over soon enough… the babes have already started their descent." Aragorn received no answer and continued to speak nonsense in an effort to distract Legolas. " Just another hour at most…"

The next ten minutes passed at an excruciatingly slow pace for both. Legolas suffered a series of contractions unlike any he had yet experienced and Aragorn was at a loss. Despite his years of apprenticeship under Elrond he had little knowledge of childbirth. One who was going to spend the greater part of their life out in the wild with a group of men did not need such knowledge and therefore he had never gone out of his way to acquire it. Silently he cursed his foolishness. 

The sound of Legolas' ragged staccato breaths and cries pain became stronger as the time wore on and Aragorn's apprehension rose with each new sound. " Legolas…Legolas listen to me…you need to calm yourself…" Legolas' eyes widened.

" Calm myself?" He gasped knuckles white. He's managed to grab a hold of Aragorn's tunic and he pulled tightly, throwing his head back. Aragorn leaned forwards with the motion and Legolas moaned again. " They are tearing me to shreds! AI!"

" No they aren't…it only feels like that…" A hand drifted down underneath the elf's stomach once more. " It's getting close…you're going to need to push." Aragorn instructed gently. He was going by instinct and prayed to the Valar that he was right in his choices.

" I can't." Legolas hissed through gritted teeth. "You don't understand…auh…" He grunted, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. He shook his head quickly, sending the drops flying through the air. Aragorn flinched as one landed on his cheek before dropping into the stubble of his chin. 

" Trust me…Legolas you must do this or I could lose you all."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Faramir? My love…wake up, please…" Eowyn implored softly. She had torn through the various layers of her skirt to provide bandages for the man who now lay with his head cradled in her lap. Silently she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Legolas' screams echoed throughout the small woods and Eowyn cringed. Her thoughts drifted to the pair and she sent a silent prayer, fingers working absently at the knots in Faramir's hair. It was maddening to sit by idly while so much happened but the thought of abandoning her husband was unspeakable. She would no sooner give away the secrets of her kingdom to an orc.

" Mhm…" The moan was quiet and at first she thought she'd imagined it but slowly Faramir's head turned to the side, face burying itself against the soft fabric of her dress.

" Faramir…" She whispered hopefully, peering down at him. 

" Where am I?"

" You're still in the woods…do not move-" Eowyn stopped abruptly at the sound of an exceptionally loud scream. Her head whipped around so fast that it made her dizzy but she ignored it and focused her eyes in the direction the cry had come from. 

" Legolas…the babes…" Faramir began to struggle into a sitting position. " The King needs me." Eowyn grasped him firmly by the shoulders to pull him back down but he shook off the hold and scrambled into painful looking stoop. A wince seemed poised on his lips but he did not utter a sound. " We must help them…you're a woman, you must know of these things." He clutched one of her hands and pulled her to her feet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Legolas _please." _Aragorn pleaded. " You must…you need to."

" I can't…" Legolas moaned head lolling back against the pillows. " I can't…I'm so tired…" Aragorn shook his head and gripped the elf's hand tightly. Legolas caught his gaze for a moment before turning away, eyes sliding closed. 

" Yes…now…come on…you need to push." Legolas looked as though he were about to shake his head but paused mid motion. The pain crested again, contorting his face into a vicious grimace and he let out a loud cry. "Now…" Aragorn urged gently. " Push now…yes, yes…that's it…" 

" Aragorn!" Aragorn's head snapped around and he hastily took in the appearance of Faramir and Eowyn. 

" Eowyn you must know what to do, help them." Faramir gasped, sinking to his knees close to the king. Eowyn's eyes widened and she glanced between elf and man. 

" But I haven't any idea of how a male gives birth Faramir…how can I-" She was cut off by a sharp cry. Aragorn turned his attention back to Legolas, one hand reaching out now to brush the hair from his eyes and the sweat from his brow. 

" You need to push again…everytime meleth…" He coaxed softly, capturing on of the Prince's shaking hands in his own.

" He's right Legolas." Eowyn said softly coming to kneel with them. " I know nothing about male childbirth but I do know about normal births and what the King says it true. You must or both you and the child could perish." Legolas let out another cry, fingers digging into the back of Aragorn's hand.

" I'm trying…" He gasped out, back arching off of the pillows. 

" Try harder." She urged and caught his other hand. Legolas' face screwed up in pain and Aragorn could see the tendons in his neck bulge under the effort. " That's good…keep talking to him…" She whispered to Aragorn and then gently ran her hands along the underside of the elf's stomach searching determinedly for the opening. 

" This will all be over soon…" Aragorn assured tenderly and used his free hand to stray continually to Legolas' face, caressing the sweat slicked sink. He could hear Eowyn muttering orders to Faramir but heeded little of what she was saying. 

Legolas let out a small breath and closed his eyes, panting from the effort. "Just think, when all of this is over we'll have our children with us…and we'll return to Minis Tirith and you can teach them archery and the art of knives and-"

" I can feel it…Legolas you need to push again…hard as you can." Eowyn said quickly pausing for a moment to wipe the blood from her hand. Faramir knelt behind her, a clean blanket folded loosely in his lap as he reached over and pulled the hair back from her face before fastening it behind her head. She seemed not to notice the gesture.

Legolas muffled another scream and squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenched. Aragorn continued to whisper encouragement and assurances, eyes flickering down briefly. " That's good…again Legolas…" Eowyn's voice was faintly excited and he moaned, throwing his head back. " One more…one more…yes! Faramir give me your knife…" Her slender hand reached up and Aragorn gazed on with wonder at the small being cradled amongst the folds of Eowyn's skirt. It let out a small cry before blinking its eyes open sluggishly. 

Eowyn cut the cord quickly and tied the end in a small knot and Aragorn continued to watch in stupefaction as the babe was gently put into the blanket upon Faramir's lap. " It's a boy…" He managed to whisper turning to face Legolas. " It's a boy!" The joy in his voice was barely contained and Legolas opened his mouth to speak but snapped it closed as another jolt of pain sent him reeling. He let out a choked cry 

Aragorn eyes widened in sudden realization as he said, "There's one more…they're twins…there's one more to be born." Eowyn glanced sharply at the King for a moment before setting to work once more. 

" Hold your son Sire…Faramir come here." 

Aragorn barely had time to register was happening as the bundle of blankets was pressed into his arms and he gazed down at a bright pair of blue eyes. A small tuft of hair was plastered down against the child's head and Aragorn gently massaged the area with a corner of the blanket until the strands stuck up at odd angles. He felt an overwhelming sense of love and for a moment just stared at the small creature, taking in every detail. The slightly pointed ears, bright blue eyes, much akin to those of Legolas, small perfect little lips. He ran his thumb across the child's cheek marveling at the soft skin.

" Faramir wipe his forehead and hold his arms down…" Eowyn's words were quick and to the point as she instructed the steward. "Legolas I need you to push again…it's almost over and I know you're tired but you need to do this for me…yes…once more…" Aragorn turned his eyes towards the scene and felt as though he watched from a distance. 

He could hear Legolas' gasps and grunts of pain and Eowyn's continual urgings and then her cry of triumph and seconds later another bundle was pressed into his arms. " You're daughter." Faramir breathed, eyes glancing down at the two. " She has your eyes…" He added softly and Aragorn could see his own wonder reflected in the Gondorian's face. 

The King nodded mutely and crawled forwards slightly, nestling the babies against his chest he stared down at Legolas. 

The elf's eyes were closed as he breathed and Aragorn's gaze flitted briefly to Eowyn who was pressing another torn piece of fabric against the laceration that ran across the prince's much smaller midsection. "He is tired my lord…he needs to rest." She said softly. Aragorn nodded and then looked down at the newest addition to his family. 

Faramir had been right in deciding that she had his eyes. The gray orbs glistened as they took in their surroundings and she looked up at him with a calm stare as though realizing immediately who he was. A small yawn escaped her lips as a tiny fist stretched outwards before she squirmed into a more comfortable position. 

"I want to get us back to the carriage…" He said looking up at his two companions. "I will carry Legolas, and I need you to carry the children."

" But my lord-"

" I would feel safer having them back in the carriage instead of out in the forest where no one can find us…" He cut off Eowyn quickly and extended the two small parcels towards her. She accepted them without a word and gracefully climbed to her feet, Faramir following. 

"Love…I'm going to lift you…do not try to stand." Aragorn said softly and then very gently slid his arm beneath Legolas' back and then the other below his knees. Bracing himself the man slowly rose upwards. Legolas let out a small moan and Aragorn settled him against his chest. " I know you're in pain…I'm going to get you back to the carriage…you'll be more comfortable and then you can see them…they're beautiful." Legolas mumbled something unintelligible before nodding and letting his head fall back against Aragorn.


End file.
